Hot 'N Cold
by Luuh2311
Summary: Bella isn't a normal human. She knows what the Cullens are, before they come to town. But she can't ignore the pull she feels toward them, especially to Edward. And neither can he. Things will get complicated if they don't resist the pull. Can they? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back, Leeches!**

The night was calm. Just Jared and I were patrolling. I was bored, like always. There wasn't what to patrol, but Sam send us anyway. _I have to go, Jared. I have school in a couple hours_. I thought. _Fine, go. Paul should phase in an hour anyway,_ he thought back. _Bye_, I thought and phased back.

Don't get me wrong, I loved being a shape-shifter. But being a freak among the freaks, sucks. I'm a shape-shifter. A girl shape-shifter. And I run in a pack of wolves, but I'm not technically one of them. The first time I phased, I was an lynx. So yeah, being the cat girl, in a pack of dog boys, it's a little different. Though I can't complain. I love the boys. My dad, Charlie is best friend with Billy Black, the Quileute tribe's leader. Charlie don't know about the shape-shifter thing, but Billy found out that apparently Charlie's family has some Quileute blood, and another tribe's too. It skiped generations, and with my luck, I'm the shape-shifter. Well, we called ourselves werewolves, until there was the girl cat. Oh, and did I mention I can phase into other animals too? I did it after two months shifting into lynx. I phased into a cheetah. So, we concluded we were shape-shifters. It's easier to phase into felines, but I can do almost anything. The guys were pissed at first, but after an year trying they're starting to shift into bears. As my blood isn't totally Quileute, I can't be a real part of the pack. I can't hear their thoughts. Just the ones we chose to share.

I jumped in the tree besides my house, and got in by my room's window. I quickly did my homework, and some food if Charlie looked for it later, and got ready for school. I went in my bike, as always. That's why I loved shape shifting. Hot body. In the temperature. I can use a motorcycle in Forks. People often ask me if I don't get cold, or if I would prefer a car, so I don't get wet, but I don't care. My classes went well, but boringly. Jessica Stanley spread a gossip about a new family in town. Yey, new classmates. Super! (100% sarcasm) I just talked a few words with a few people. Angela, Ben, Mike and sometimes Tyler and Jessica. I wasn't looking for friends. I won't get older, and they will. I would have to end any contacts when they started to get old, and I would still look like seventeen.

I walked to my motorcycle, but stopped abruptly. There was a sweet, odd, scent. It wasn't old. Maybe… A couple hours. It wasn't too bad. Just a little too sweet for me. I never smelt a human like this. Even with perfume.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Angela asked behind me.

"Yeah" I said and something clicked in my head, "What was the name of the newcomers?"

"Cullens. Though two are Hales" she said.

_Fuck! _

"I talk to you tomorrow, okay?" I said running to my bike.

I didn't wait for her answer, speeding up, away from school. The whole way to the reservation I kept glancing back to see if one of them would have seen me at school and would follow me. I was alone, and definitely paranoid. Once I reached our side of the treaty I relaxed and drove to Billy's. I jumped from the bike, let it fall in the ground. I ran to the door, and got in, without knocking.

"Bella?" Jake asked coming from the kitchen.

"Hey, Jake" I said smiling.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" he asked.

"I drove from there. I need to talk to your dad" I said.

"Is something wrong?"

"No" I said, "Where is he?"

"He's in the Clearwaters' but must be back any minute"

I nodded and walked around the kitchen, too nervous to settle down. Jake was doing lunch, but kept giving me weird looks. I couldn't wait for him to phase. We were best friends, still are. But since I started phasing, we are distant, because it hurts to keep a secret from him. Billy came in a few minutes with Harry.

"Billy, we need to talk" I said without greeting.

"Sure" he said glancing at Jake.

"You too, Harry" I said.

"Can't wait?" Harry asked glancing nervously at Jake.

"No" I said.

"Maybe we should meet in an hour" Billy said and mouthed 'Sam' when Jake wasn't looking.

"Sure" I said, "See you there"

I nodded to Jake before getting out. I picked up my bike, and went to Sam's house. Thankfully, he and Jared were there already.

"We have problems" I said as walking in.

"What?" Sam asked nervous.

"We need everybody here, Billy and Harry are coming in an hour. Maybe we should get Quil Sr."

"I'll call the others" Emily said.

"What's going on?" Sam asked getting up.

"We have company" I whispered so Emily wouldn't hear.

"Company? Leeches?" Jared asked already shaking.

"I think so… I don't think there is two Cullen families, and the second is coming here too" I said.

"They're here?" Sam asked.

"How we didn't know?" Jared asked.

"I don't know. Everyone was talking in school. About the newcomers, and the 'kids' that will join us" I said.

"You have to come to the reservation's school, Bella" Sam said.

"I won't run from them Sam. They can't do anything there, it would be a risk to them too"

"It's still dangerous. I don't like you hanging around them" Sam said.

"I'm a big girl, I can handle it. Anyway, we have to see what Billy says first" I said as Emily came back.

"They're coming. I just couldn't talk to Embry. He's patrolling, right?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, Jared go find him and bring him for the meeting" Sam said.

"Should we leave the area without patrols during the meeting?" Jared asked

"Fine. Phase, and stay here, so we can keep connected with Embry while he patrols" Sam said.

"Okay" Jared said getting out.

"What's going on?" Emily asked frowning.

"Nothing for you to worry" Sam said and kissed her forehead.

"I don't believe you but I think I'll find out on the meeting, so I won't push it" she said and smiled at me.

"How's Jake?" Sam asked changing the subject.

"He seems normal. Maybe a little hotter than normal, but it's just a little, maybe because he was cooking" I said.

"I don't know if I'm happy for him not phase, or sad for not having more people in the pack to take care of things… now"

"Yeah" I said grabbing a muffin from the table.

We waited, eating in silence. When Billy and Harry came in, I almost told them everything, before the others arrived. We waited a couple more minutes and once everyone was here, I looked at Sam, who nodded, giving me permission to tell.

"The cold ones are back" I said and everyone fell silent. "Everyone around town is talking about the new family, the Cullens. And I think I got their scent on the school's parking lot"

"Are you sure?" Billy asked.

"Yes. I didn't see them. And I don't know their scent, but I got a sweet, odd smell there. It wasn't human definitely. So I thought it must be one of them" I said.

"What do we do?" Sam asked the elders.

"A bonfire, with their bodies on it" Paul said.

"Paul" Harry warned.

"We won't break the treaty. You'll go to them, and assure the treaty remains. We don't need a fight" Billy said.

"We won't be able to patrol around Forks anymore" Paul said and glanced at me.

"Charlie" I sighed, "We cant' leave him without us, Billy"

"Bella, I'm sure they wouldn't attack someone as the Chief of Police, it would bring attention. But if you insist, inform them you live in town, and if it's okay for you to phase and patrol around your house there" Billy said.

"We're asking their permission?" Paul asked annoyed.

"No, their agreement" Harry said. "We'll protect Charlie anyway, but with their agreement, we would avoid a fight"

"I think we should go now. There isn't why to wait" Sam said.

"I agree" I said.

"Here" Billy said extending a piece of paper to Sam, "The treaty"

"There's just five names here, Billy" Sam said frowning as he looked at the old, fragile paper.

"And?" Billy asked confused.

"I heard it's at least seven. Five kids, and the couple who are their 'parents'" I said.

"Make them sign, and don't come back until you hear the two new ones promise not hurt humans or come to our lands" Harry said.

"Okay" I said.

"Embry, Paul, stay back, close to the border" Sam said.

"What? Why?" Paul asked annoyed.

"Because you have a short temper, Paul. We're trying to avoid fighting" I said. Paul went out, visibly mad.

"Let's go" Sam said.

We phased in the threes close to his house, and ran to the border. Once we reached, we made a stop, looking for the scent. Again I smelt that sweet, odd scent, and I was surprised it didn't annoy me as much as the wolves. We followed the trail and got to a huge, white house. We stopped in their front yard, and immediately seven vampires got out of the house, expectantly. I saw that Sam was too mad, and didn't think it would end nice if he talked to them. _Sam, let me talk. I phase back in the first sign you give me. I'm calmer than you_, I thought. He growled before accepting. The two wolves stood in front of me, blocking me from the leeches' vision, so I could phase back. Once I put my clothes on, the wolves stepped back, but still beside me.

"Hello. I imagine you already know why I'm here" I said.

"The treaty" the blond man said.

He looked in his twenties, had blond short hair, and the his eyes hold a lot of acknowledgment. He could look twenties, but he was a lot older.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen" he said, "This is Esme, my mate" he said pointing to the woman beside him. "Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie" he said pointing to each one of them.

The blond woman was wrinkling her nose, and glaring at us. The other had polite smiles, but still tensed.

"I'm Isabella Swan, member of the Quileute tribe. I'm sorry, but right now, I don't have permission to say the name of the others" I said.

"Swan? As Chief Swan?" Carlisle asked amused.

"Sam Uley and Jared Cameron" the one beside Carlisle, Edward, murmured quietly, almost as if it wasn't for me to hear it.

"You're the mind reader" I said frowning at him.

"Yes" he said looking a little frustrated.

"I'll ignore your rudeness when you invaded their privacy" I said.

"Sorry" he said.

I snorted and turn back to Carlisle.

"We're here about the treaty" I said. "Do you intend to keep it?"

"Of course" Carlisle said.

"Do you wish any alterations on the original treaty?" I asked.

"No. We won't hurt any humans, and won't go to your lands, I'm assuring you" Carlisle said.

"You have two more" I said eyeing Alice and Jasper.

She looked like a pixie, bouncing in her feet. Jasper was intimidating. I could see some scars in his neck, and he had the attitude of a fighter.

"Yes, Alice and Jasper joined our family since our last visit" Carlisle said.

"Are you going to hurt a human?" I asked glaring at Alice.

"No" she answered happily.

"Are you?" I asked Jasper.

"No" he said but I could sense hesitation.

"Neither of you can enter our lands" I said.

"We understand" they both said.

"They need to sign" I said reaching for the paper in Sam's front paw.

I took it and extended it to Carlisle. He got a pen from his pocket, and gave it to Alice, who quickly signed and let Jasper sign it, too. Carlisle folded the paper a and extended it to me.

"I met your father, a good man" Carlisle said.

I tensed and the wolves growled. What the hell he was doing around my dad!

"Stay the hell away from him! I live with him, and if I need to broke the treaty to protect him, killing one of you, outside our lands… I will"

"Bitch! Don't you dare talk to him like this!" Rosalie said jumping to me.

I phased immediately, into a five foot tall lioness. Edward and Emmett, hold Rosalie, as Jasper pulled Esme and Alice away from us, and Carlisle tried to stand between us, preventing a fight.

"Rosalie!" Carlisle chastised, "Calm down, now!"

I heard Embry and Paul approaching.

"Forgive us. I didn't mean to… make you nervous about your father's security. We won't do anything to him, I assure you. To any human" Carlisle said.

I nodded, but still wasn't relaxed. _You need to finish the talk, Bella_, Sam thought. Fuck! My clothes!

"Alice get her some clothes" Edward said still trying to hold Rosalie.

"I… Maybe I'm being rude, but… You arrived as a lynx and you're a lioness, now" Carlisle said, "How?"

He looked like a kid seeing a candy shop. His eyes were gleaming in amazement. The wolves agreed, but thought it was a little freaky. Alice came back holding a simple dress. She extended it and I took it with my teeth, being careful not to destroy the delicate material. The wolves again stood in front of me, while I phased and dressed. Once I was okay, I took a little step forward, and took the treaty paper. Never taking my eyes of Rosalie, who was still growling and glaring at me.

"I'll appreciate if you let me phase, and patrol in your lands, around my house. To protect my father" I said.

"Of course. You can patrol around your house. Actually, all of you can patrol around town, just do not harm us in any way" Carlisle said.

"Carlisle!" Rosalie protested, "They can be _dogs_ around our land, but we can't' set a foot on theirs? What the fuck?"

"Rosalie" Carlisle said in a warning tone.

"I think we should go. Everything is discussed" I said and looked at Alice briefly, "Thank you for the clothes, I'll… pay you back"

"Not necessary" she said smiling.

I walked back to the trees, not taking my eyes of them. I thought they seemed nice, and Carlisle seemed an trustful person. I didn't see the problem in answering his question.

"Oh, Carlisle?" I called.

"Yes?"

"Your question… Why a lynx first and a lioness then…" I said.

"Yeah?"

"What are we?"

"Werewolves" Esme answered.

"Are you seeing full moon for us to phase?" I asked amused.

I turned back and ran with the wolves, not phasing. When we got to the border, I stopped and put the paper in Sam's paw.

"I'm going home. I'm a little uneasy knowing they know my dad" I said.

He nodded and ran to the reservation. I turned around and decided to go home as a fox.

EPOV

We were totallt perplexed. First we get an unexpected visit from the Quileutes. When you live with Alice, nothing is unexpected. The surprise gets better, when two five foot tall wolves show up, with a almost five foot tall lynx. We didn't expect the Quileutes to have other wolves, but… A lynx? The lynx… Was girl. She was pretty. With mahogany hair, brown eyes, pink lips and pale skin. The most interesting thing, I couldn't read her mind. Could this day get weirder? She talked politely about the treaty, just being rude with me, when I invaded their privacy, and I deserved the rudeness. Carlisle said a simple thing about her father, associating her last name, Swan, with the Chief of Police he met earlier, and the whole mood changed.

"Stay away from him. I live with him, and if I need to broke the treaty to protect him, killing one of you, outside our lands… I will" she said glaring at Carlisle.

I didn't need Alice's gift, to know how this would end. Rose was already in the edge, not liking to endure the wolves again. But when Bella threatened us, Rose snapped, offending Bella, and jumping on her. As Emmett and I reached for Rose, Bella had phased, into a five foot tall lioness. We all were open mouthed. Except Rose who was still trying to kill Bella. Two more wolves approached, and Carlisle apologized. Once everyone calmed down, Carlisle asked about her transformation. She was a lynx, and now a lioness! One of the wolves told her she had to end the discussion, but she realized she had ruined her clothes when phasing. I told Alice to grab something, and after Bella was in Alice's dress, that was too short, and tight for her, she asked if she could patrol around her house, for her father. Carlisle let her and the wolves patrol around town, if they wouldn't harm us. Rose wasn't pleased. For her, Carlisle was going soft on the Quileutes. Bella walked back but before disappearing into the forest, she answered Carlisle's question.

"Oh, Carlisle?" she called.

"Yes?" he asked. _I like her, she seems a good person_, he thought

"Your question… Why a lynx first and a lioness then…" she said.

"Yeah?" _Oh, right! Why is she different?_

"What are we?"

"Werewolves" Esme answered.

"Are you seeing full moon for us to phase?" Bella answered grinning before running away.

"She's not a werewolf" I murmured.

"No" Carlisle said.

"Then what?" Emmett asked impatient.

"I can't see her" Alice mumbled.

"What?" we all gasped.

"I can't see anything related to them, and I can't see school too" she said.

"Try seeing someone from school" Esme said.

"I can" she said after seeing Mrs. Cope shopping after school.

"Can't you see anyone of the wolves?" Jasper asked. She shook her head.

"She can't see them. And I bet Bella is in Forks High" Emmett concluded.

"It's weird! Not seeing!" Alice said.

"I can't hear her" I murmured.

"What?" everyone gasped again.

"I can hear hear mind, when she's sharing thoughts in her… animal form, when her mind is linked with the wolves, I can hear her thoughts thru theirs. But that's it. I can't hear her thoughts" I said frustrated.

"Maybe a gift. Eleazar would be interested" Carlisle said.

"She's… definitely something. Blocking Edward, the pack blocking Alice's gift, and she changes into different animals" Esme mused, "She's quite special"

"She's a _dog_" Rose hissed.

"Rose!" Esme scolded as we frowned at her.

"She is! She can be in an awful, stinky, disgusting cat form, but she still is a dog. She is one of them" Rose said.

"Shut up, Rosalie!" I said annoyed.

She glared at me before going in, to her room. Carlisle sighed and rubbed his forehead, as Emmett went after her.

"Are you still going hunting?" Esme asked me.

"Yeah. Jazz, want to go?"

"Sure" he said and kissed Alice's cheek before we ran to the forest to hunt before starting school.

We separate ways, I attacked a deer, when I heard Jazz' thoughts. He was musing about drinking a fox. The fox was in a slow run, and was a little bigger than normal. But what called my attention and made me run to Jazz, was its fur. It was like Bella's hair, just a little redder. I reached Jazz as he launched forward. The fox turned suddenly with panicked brown eyes. Bella's eyes. I jumped on Jazz before he touched her, taking him to the ground. When I looked back at Bella, she was a huge lynx again. She was giving us deep growls, and I could see she was ready to attack.

"Bella, please, calm down!" I said standing up, with my hand in front of me ina gesture of surrender.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you" Jazz said mimicking my movements.

She growled a little more, before turning away and run. We stayed there, trying to understand something.

"Are you crazy Jasper?" I asked angrily.

"How was I supposed to know?" he asked shrugging.

"It's was obvious! Her eyes, her fur, her size!" I said annoyed at him, "You could have hurt her!" I hissed.

He frowned at me before a little, mischievous smile appeared.

"Calm down, Edward. I will pay more attention, and won't touch her." He said and turned away.

I was still annoyed at him for almost hurting her. I went hunt, just coming back to the house a little before school. I hope Emmett was right, I hope Bella is in Forks High. She was a mystery and I wanted to solve.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran top speed back to my house. I was still a little freaked out about what happened. Jasper almost killed me. And why the hell did Edward stopped? How did he know it was me? I'm glad he stopped him. He must have read my thoughts, and realized it was me. That would ruin the treaty. Well, they could have killed me. I was in their lands, and they didn't know it was me. But I bet the pack would freak out and ignore the treaty. I had to be more careful when phased in their lands. I couldn't screw everything up.

I phased back and entered my house thru the back door. I had to take a shower, and change. They didn't smell bad to me, but their scent was sweet, more than humans, and that could be a little annoying. I took a shower and threw the dress they gave me in the washer. Dinner was ready, and I left my backpack at Sam's. I would have to go there before school. I decided to clean the house. It was clean, but I needed a distraction.

"Hey, Bells" Charlie called from the door.

"Hi, dad!" I said putting away the dustpan.

"I didn't see your bike" he said taking his jacket, "Something is wrong?"

"No, I… I went to the reservation after school, and Embry said there was something wrong and he could fix it. Sam brought me home" I said.

"Oh, do you want a ride to school tomorrow?"

"No, a friend will take me, thanks"

"Hm, okay" he said with suspicion in his eyes.

I didn't have friends. I have closer classmates, with whom I did homework, assignments, but never friends. The friends I had were from La Push. That's why he gets suspicious.

"And Jake?" he asked putting his plate in the microwave.

"Ah… I saw him, but I was with Embry and Sam. He seems fine."

"Why don't you hang out with him, anymore? You two grew up attached in the hips"

"We… We hang out with different people, but we're still friends" _I hope_. "Maybe I'll hang out with him in the weekend"

I would spend the weekend patrolling or at Sam's since Charlie was on a fishing trip with Harry and Billy. Maybe I could find time to see Jake.

"Okay, good idea. You shouldn't get distant of him. He's a good kid"

"Yeah" I agreed.

We finished dinner in silence and Charlie went watch TV while I went to my room, to do 'homework'. I got my sketchbook, and started drawing absently. When I paid more attention to the people I was drawing, I realized it was the Cullens. I continue to draw, and colored lightly. I kept painting Edward's hair, trying to get his hair color, that odd shade of bronze. But I kept focusing in his expression, he seemed frustrated, but a little amused. He was gorgeous. Maybe the most beautiful. Him and Rosalie. That bitch.

I sighed and looked at my cell. It was late, Charlie went to sleep already. I jumped of my window, and ran to the woods, where I phased. I didn't even paid attention to what I was phasing anymore, it was a second nature. I ran around my house a few times, glad there wasn't vampire's scent close to the house, and marking the area with my scent. Maybe this way they would stay away. I informed Sam, who was patrolling with Jared, what happened in my way home, and they got a little edgy.

When I phased into a new animal, like a fox, that I've just phased once before, I'm smaller, passing as a big normal animal. They told me to just phase into lynx, or lioness, because when I'm those, it's obvious it's not a normal animal, since is five foot tall. I agreed, but would phase into other animals in the reservation. If I didn't practice other animals, it would be more difficult when I did, and the other animals' forms would continue smaller.

I phased back and entered thru my window. I showered, changed, grabbed my sketchbook, my cell, and some clothes, putting in a backpack, and left a note in the bathroom's door for Charlie, saying my friend got here earlier, and I wouldn't come for dinner. I left the house and went to the woods again, phased and ran to La Push with my backpack in my teeth. I got to Sam's house, and howled softly, not wanting to wake Emily. I phased back, and got to their door. Sam opened yawning, and didn't say anything, just went back to their room. I saw Emily in the kitchen and smiled at her.

"Hey, did I wake you up?" I asked grabbing the backpack I left here.

"No, I was awake waiting for Sam. He got here half an hour ago, I'm doing coffee" she said grabbing a mug, "Want some?"

"Please" I said.

"So how was it? With the Cullen?" she asked.

"Well. There is a blond bitch, but the rest of them are fine" I said.

"They really stink?" she asked amused. "The guys came complaining, saying they were stinking because of them, but I didn't smell anything on them"

"Because you're human, Em. But for me they didn't stink. They have a sweet scent that can get a little… annoying, but that's it. Though, they really stink to the guys"

"Yeah?" she asked surprised, "Maybe they stink to Quileutes?"

"Probably" I said finishing coffee.

"And they are good looking like the legends?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said shrugging. "I have a sketch of them, want to see?"

"Yeah!" she said excited.

I rolled my eyes, and grabbed my sketchbook, flipping it open and giving it to her. She examined the sketch, while I put my cell, and clothes in the other backpack.

"I don't know what to compliment first. Their appearance, or your sketch. It's amazing. You're an artist" she said giving it back.

"Yeah, sure" I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"I'm just giving up, because the guys say they tell you the same thing all the time, but you don't believe. But you are an artist" she said.

"Thanks. I have to go. See you later?" I said standing up.

"Sure" she said, "Have a good day"

"It's school day, it can't be good, Emily!" I said as I got out.

I got my bike and drove back to Forks, top speed, arriving at school with just a couple minutes left. As I made my way to first class, I heard the whispers about the Cullens. _"Did you see the hot blond chick?" "Yeah, but she's with that huge guy. I wouldn't get near her" "The short girl, is a little strange. She stares at nowhere sometimes, and the blond guy with her… He glares at people, but sometime it seems like he's sick" "But did you see the younger guy? With bronze hair? And he's single!"_ I rolled my eyes and went to class. Classes passed this way. People gossiping, murmuring. My third class, Spanish, Alice was sitting two chairs from me. People started talking about her in whispers, but I knew she could hear.

"It must sucks" I murmured.

She smiled at me, and I smiled politely back. I did feel sorry for them. It was like they were the shinny new toy that everyone talks about, stare and want. Even a few teachers were gossiping! I don't know why they come, really. They must be smarter than the teachers, they lived decades. They have money. They won't need a job. Why come to high school. I was in my first time, and was bored. Couldn't wait to finish it! Why would someone do it voluntarily is beyond me. The bell rang, signaling lunch. I gathered my things, and saw Alice walking out of the room, giving me a nod. I decided since I would have to see them almost everyday for at least a year, I could be polite, and keep the good relation of the treaty.

I had to stop by my locker, and get my biology books, so I got a bit late for lunch. I normally sat by myself, in a table in the corner, far from everyone. After I got my food, I turned to my table and stopped in my tracks. Five students were in my table. Five vampire students. Five vampire students that were my enemies and I was trying to be polite with. I looked around and there wasn't other options. The tables were full, there wasn't chairs. Well there was one, in my table. Well, now their table. I could sit with Angela, Ben and Mike, but I would have to endure Jessica and Lauren. I sighed and walked to the Cullens. They turned to me as I approached. I could feel every eye in the room on me. Rosalie was glaring. Emmett and Alice grinning. Jasper looked suspicious. Edward was with the same frustrated expression of yesterday, but he was smiling politely.

"Sorry. Can I take a chair?"

"Sorry, we didn't know it was your table" Edward said.

"Oh, it's your table?" Alice asked grinning.

"It _was_" I said.

"Why don't you sit with us?" Alice asked.

Rosalie hissed, Emmett and Jazz shot confused glances at Alice, and Edward looked at her disapprovingly.

"No" Rosalie said.

"Rose!" Alice chastised and smiled at me, "It would be better, than sit with humans and lie about your… nature"

"I'm not welcome?" I said glaring at Rosalie.

"No!" she said and they glared at her.

"Okay then" I said sitting down, just to annoy her.

They looked amused with me, while Rosalie looked like about to kill me. She looked around, at the witnesses, and stood up, walking away. Emmett smiled at me before following her.

"Sorry about her" Edward said.

"It's okay" I said. "I just wanted to annoy her. I'll sit somewhere…"

I was interrupted as Alice grabbed my wrist, and pushed me down on my chair.

"No, stay!" she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"You sat to annoy her, but I invited you, not to annoy her, but for you to sit with us"

"Oh, thanks"

We stayed silent for a couple minutes, while I ate and they played with their food.

"Why did you get food?" I asked before taking a sip of my bottle of juice.

"Keep appearances" Edward said.

"Why did you even come to high school?" I asked.

"Not get bored. And it would call attention if a family with five teenagers didn't get them in school" Alice said.

"Hm" I said and we went back to awkward silence.

I finished my lunch, but couldn't help it, I was still hungry. Damn shape shifters genes.

"Can I take your fruit salad?" I asked Alice.

"Sure, here" she said pushing her tray to me a little.

"Thanks" I said.

"I'm sorry, Isabella" Jasper said.

"What?" I asked confused, "For what?"

"I didn't know it was you yesterday" he said.

"It's fine. I didn't expect you to recognize me. Actually how you did it?" I asked.

"Well, if I had I wouldn't attack" he said and glanced at Edward.

"Your fur" Edward said, "I recognized your hair color"

"Oh, thanks" I said. He nodded, and I remembered what Jasper said. "Call me Bella. I don't really like Isabella" I said.

They nodded and smiled.

"Are you sitting with us tomorrow?" Alice asked.

"I don't think so. The… Rosalie" I corrected before I called her bitch, "wouldn't like"

"She'll get used to it. You'll see" Alice said.

"Hm" I murmured.

I didn't believe blond bitch would be nice in the future, or if I want to be around her, waiting for it to happen. We fall in silence again, and Alice, Japer and I grinned as we heard Lauren and Jessica discussing a bet about who would get Edward first. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Happens a lot?" I asked amused.

"No" he said as Jasper and Alice said, "Yes!"

"I'll take their answer, because I don't believe you" I said to Edward.

"It's annoying to say at least" he murmured.

"Wouldn't be if you were paired up" Alice said grinning.

He glared at her, as Jasper chuckled.

"I have to disagree" I said.

They looked at me surprised, and Alice grinned mischievously.

"Why? Don't you think he should get a girlfriend?" she asked.

"No. Seven vampires in town are enough" I said and looked to Edward, "I prefer you alone, than to endure another one of you"

"Ouch, it hurt!" Alice said amused.

"You're nice, but still a leech" I said and blushed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to… I'm used to call you… Sorry"

"Leech? Really?" Jasper asked chuckling. "I thought it was bloodsuckers"

I blushed more and glared at Edward. He heard the names we call them and told his family. He smiled sheepishly at me and then frowned. I was about to ask why the frown, when Rosalie appeared.

"I prefer the speechless dogs. This one is annoying and stinky" she said glaring at me and grabbing her purse from the chair she sat before.

I growled at her, and she hissed back under her breath.

"Rosalie!" Edward chastised, and grabbed my hand, "Bella, calm down. People are looking"

I looked at him and at our hands. I realized I was shaking, almost phasing. I took deep breaths and avoided Rosalie's gaze. _There are humans here, I need to control myself. She's just a bitch, I won't let her affect me_. I kept repeating until I heard her heels walking out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

I nodded and looked at our hands. He took his hand from mine, and I looked away. It felt so comfortable, so… right. I stood up with my tray and disposed of it, walking away without saying goodbye. Was I crazy? Liking the feeling of a vampire's hand in mine? And think it with him being a mind reader? I was screwed. Humiliated. I went straight to Biology, and sat on my desk alone. I took my sketchbook, while waiting for class to start. I was drawing not paying attention to the students entering and sitting. I just looked up when the chair beside me was pulled. Edward smiled and put his books in the table.

"Jasper?" he asked.

"Hm?" I asked confused.

"The drawing. It's in the beginning, but I recognize this profile. It's Jasper, isn't it?" he asked looking at the sketchbook.

"Yeah" I murmured blushing and closing the book.

I tried to ignore him, and pretended to pay attention to the teacher.

"I'm sorry about Rosalie. She can be sulky." He murmured.

"It's fine. And the word is not 'sulky'. It's 'bitch'" I said not looking at him.

"What are you?" he whispered after a few minutes.

"Didn't you find out already?" I whispered confused.

"No. You're not a werewolf. But you're in a pack of it"

"You think the pack is werewolves?" I asked amused, "Are you sure you read minds?"

"Yeah. The wolves didn't think anything useful and you…"

"And me what?" I asked when he didn't continue.

"I can't read your mind" he murmured.

I looked at him in shock. He had a sad smile in his face.

"Really?" I asked excited.

"Yeah"

I grinned and wanted to jump, dance, and even hug him in excitement.

"Why?"

"I don't know" he murmured and smiled at me, "I can see you like it though"

"Very much" I said and looked at the teacher again.

"You didn't answer me" he said, "What are you?"

"I think you will have to figure it out" I said.

"The pack is the same?"

"Figure it out"

"How many animals you can change? Which ones?"

"Figure it out" I repeated grinning.

"You're an amusing mystery Isabella Swan" he said amused.

"I'm a freak" I corrected.

"You're not a freak" he said sounding a little annoyed.

"It's okay. I like being a freak. You're a freak too" I said and smiled at him, "We live in a freaky secretive world"

He smiled and nodded.

"Miss Swan?" the teacher called and I looked at him, "I'm sure the new student is very interesting," the girls giggled and the boys rolled their eyes, "but I would like that your interest to be in class"

"Yes, Mr. Banner. Sorry" I said and looked down blushing.

"Sorry" Edward said too.

I didn't know if that was for me or the teacher. I tried not to look at him the rest of class, and take my notes carefully. I could feel his eyes on me though, and that was annoying and amusing. Why did he look at me? Was he trying to read my mind? When the bell rang he got up before I could move.

"Are you trying to hide your vampire abilities, really?" I asked sarcastically before he reached the door.

I heard him chuckling and I smiled myself. I went to gym and smiled when I saw Jasper there. He nodded to me, but looked tense. I went to the locker room, and changed and sat close to Jasper.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly so no one would hear.

"Yeah" he said. His voice was restrained.

"Are you sure? You're tense. Everybody noticed"

He nodded. Jessica passed in front of him, a little closer than normal, smiling sweetly at him. Personal space, girls that want a boyfriend don't get what is it. But what called my attention was that Jasper, already tensed, froze, and his fists clenched. I tried to look in his face, and saw him in deep concentration. He wasn't breathing. I growled, and shook lightly. Fuck, he was going to attack someone _now_? _Here_?

"Jasper, do I have to escort you out of here?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine" he said.

"Jasper, tell me I don't need to worry, please. I don't want to have to explain why I stopped a huge guy from jumping on someone, or how Isabella Swan disappeared and an abnormal lynx appeared in her place"

"Don't worry" he said sounding a little amused.

I took a step closer, so I was beside him.

"I trust you. Don't make me regret" I said.

He looked at me surprised, and smiled.

"Thank you" he said, "I'm better now. Your scent close camouflages theirs"

"Okay, so if you need I'll get close" I said smiling, "The teacher will pair us up. Want to be my partner?"

"Sure" he said.

We spent the next hour training volleyball. It was nice to play with Jasper. I didn't have to control my strength, he did have to, but not much. Just enough not to ruin the ball. I could hear the girls saying I was a slut, already close to the Cullen boys, and one of them with girlfriend. Oh, god! How I hated jealousy. Jasper smiled at me every time we heard a comment like that. After class, I said bye to Jazz and changed.

"Hey, Bella?" Lauren called before I walked out.

"What, Lauren? And it's Isabella" I said.

Just friends called me Bella, I never told her to call me that. We never were friends.

"Fine, _Isabella_" she said, "You were talking to Jasper Hale"

"Yeah, so?" I said turning to glare at her.

"And you're friends with the rest of them?"

"Yeah, you can say that"

"So, as you're friend of Jasper, you can answer me something. Is he really with that short girl? I don't see why he would…"

"Lauren, he's with her, and her name is Alice" I said annoyed, "I doubt the he would trade someone as nice as her, for someone like you or your slutty friends. So tell them to back out. Because I'm sure that Alice can be understanding with whores around her man, but if I have to help her, I'll kick your ass"

I walked away, leaving all the girls shocked. I don't know why, but I just had to defend Alice. How dare Lauren think… 'I don't see why he would'? God, Lauren was blind. Alice was a million times better than her, and Jasper has all the reasons in the world to be with her. I can see they love each other very much. Why Alice endured this shit, I don't know. God, I even feel bad for Rosalie. Another reason why I don't understand why they come to high school? I walked to my bike and passed thru the Cullens, that were close to a silver Volvo.

"Bella!" Alice called.

"Yes, Alice?" I said not stopping.

She run to me and walked beside me.

"Thank you. That was really nice of you" she said.

"Just telling the true" I said, "And I really don't know why you endure this crap. Or Rosalie. I may not like her, but spend hours seeing girls ogling her man, must be hell. Why didn't you give a piece of her mind to those girls?"

"We don't want to call attention" Alice said smiling. "I can see we're going to be great friends"

"Yeah, right" I said sarcastically and climbed on my bike. "See you tomorrow"

"Bye!" she said as I pulled away.

I went to La Push and stopped at Sam's house. I lunched there, telling him and Emily how school was, avoiding the part with Jasper losing control. If I told Sam, things were going to get bad. I thanked them, and Sam asked me to patrol tonight. I was tired but agreed.

"Did you see Jake lately?" Sam asked.

"No, just yesterday, when I came to tell about their arrival"

"You should go" Sam said.

"What's going on?" I asked noticing the seriousness in his voice.

"Billy called. Apparently Jake… I don't know what happened, but Billy said that for a moment, Jake started to shake, and Billy thinks he's getting hotter" Sam said.

"I'm going" I said already getting out.

I jumped on my bike and ran to Billy's house. I knocked on the door, and Billy answered.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Hello to you too, Bella" Billy said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry. Hi, Billy. How are you?" I said kissing his cheek and coming in.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Good"

"Are your… classmates nice?" he asked giving me a pointed look.

"They're fine. One of them wants to be friends, actually" I said.

"Hm" he murmured.

"How's he?" I asked.

"It's fine. We discussed because I wasn't going to pay for something for the Rabbit and he got nervous, and started to tremble. He calmed down quickly." Billy said grabbing a beer.

"And his temperature?"

"I don't know. I didn't touch him, but I think it's increasing. He wasn't cold before getting out"

"It's increasing. People were saying it was freezing this morning. Where is he?"

"Garage. Grumbling about how unfair I am for not giving him the money" Billy said.

"I'll talk to him"

"Okay"

I got out and to the garage, where I saw Jake laying under the Rabbit with just his legs out. I approached silently and stood above him with one foot in each of his sides.

"Stop bitching about how life is unfair, kid. Get a job and work for the money" I said.

He tried to get out, but I stopped him, tickling his sides.

"Bella! Stop! Ouch!" he yelled when he hit his head in the car.

He got out quickly, hitting his head in my lower stomach.

"Sorry, Jake" I said hugging his head.

"Sorry to interrupt your fun, man" Quil said.

I looked over my shoulder and he was leaned against the garage's door with a mischievous smile. Jake gave him the finger and I ran my fingers thru Jake's hair as he pulled back. I would miss his hair. If he phased he would have to cut it. It was such a nice hair; I wanted my hair like his.

"Did you came to see me or my dad again?" Jake said trying to sound annoyed.

"Are you jealous?" I asked as he got up.

I lost my smile when I realized he grow at least two inches. I didn't notice it yesterday. It's been just two weeks since I saw him.

"Where have you been?" he said hugging me.

I tried to ignore the fact that he was a little warmer than usual. Like he was feverish.

"I've been here. I came around sometimes. Don't talk like I disappeared for a year"

"You come around to hang out with Sam, Embry, and Jared. It's been almost three weeks since I saw you. Yesterday didn't count, you came for five minutes, and looking for my dad"

"I'm sorry Jake" I said hugging him tight.

Quil cleared his throat and I pulled back. I went to Quil and gave him a quick hug, relieved he didn't change a thing since the last time I saw him. It would take longer if he phased.

"How are you Quil?" I asked.

"Fine. You?"

"I'm okay. Missed you guys" I said.

"Couldn't you stop by? Always with Sam, Jared and Paul. Oh, and Embry. Because you two are on their side now" Jake said annoyed.

"Their side? Stop with the conspiracy theory. There aren't sides, Jake" I said amused.

"There is. Why you don't hang out with us anymore?" Quil asked.

"At least she visits a few times. Embry doesn't even look at us" Jake said.

"Oh, come on. I'm sure you're overreacting. Embry… He isn't ignoring you" I said.

"He dropped school, Bella" Quil said. "I saw him in the beach last week, he passed thru me without looking"

"He's… Having a few problems. Everything will be fine, you'll see" I sighed.

"You broke your promise, Bells" Jake said, "You told me you wouldn't do what Embry did. You would always be here, and you're not"

I had tears in my eyes. I wanted to tell him, so much. But I couldn't. And he looked so hurt, like I had truly left him.

"I will… Come back later" Quil murmured and got out.

"Jake…" I murmured fighting the tears, "I know it's… awful now, but I didn't. I'm here, I'm always here"

"You're with Embry?" he asked.

"Yeah, we hang out…" I said and then understood what he mean, "No, Jake. Embry and I are friends"

"If you're not with him, then why did you follow him to Sam's gang?"

"It's not a gang, Jake" I said a little annoyed.

"They are bullies, they think they run the area, and are driving you and Embry away from your friends, and drove Embry away from school. His mom is scared, she called me and my dad" Jake said a little annoyed.

"Jake, please. I know you will understand some day" I said.

"Fine, Bells. Don't tell me" he said annoyed.

"I… I came to hang out, but… I should go"

I preferred not stay here, fighting. I hated fighting with him. It hurt me, and just got worse when he was hurt. I couldn't handle see him hurt.

"No, don't go! I'm sorry, okay. I'll shut up about it" he said.

"I'm sorry, Jake." I murmured and hugged him, "But I promise, soon you will understand. Just… not now, okay?"

"Okay" he said and pulled me back, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah"

"Are you sure? I… You have a fever…"

"I'm fine, Jake" I said stepping away.

"If you say so" He said shrugging. "Do you want to help me with the Rabbit?"

"Sure, like old times" I said smiling.

I spent the rest of the afternoon with Jake, helping him with the car. He told me what was going on in his school, and how unfair his dad was being not giving him money for the Rabbit, he made me promise next weekend we would go to the beach. Billy called Charlie, and he came for dinner. Billy is a smart man. He asked two pizzas, I ate one alone.

"How do you stay thin?" Jake asked in shock.

I shrugged and glanced at Billy who was smiling.

"She's eats more than I can afford. Soon I'll be out of house" Charlie said.

I grinned and helped Jake taking the pizzas' boxes and empty beer bottles to the garbage.

"So, hm, does Embry going to visit too, or just you?" Jake asked.

"I'll talk to him, okay?" I said patting his shoulder.

"And 'till when are you going to hide your relationship with him?" he asked grinning.

"I'm not" I said.

"With who?" Charlie asked behind me.

"No one, dad" I said.

"Embry Call" Jake answered and I glared at him.

"We're not dating!"

"You're not? I thought you were. The kid showed up a few times" Charlie said.

I looked at Billy, who was grinning. He liked to see me suffer?

"Let's go home" I mumbled giving up trying to tell them we're not a couple.

Do we really look like a couple? I didn't show him anymore affection than I showed Jake. Sure we hang out more, but this is because we were friends before the shape-shifter thing, and we continued being friends. I'm sure once Jake phases, we re going to hang out just the same. I said goodbye to Billy and Jake, and went home in my bike, having to respect the speed limit since Charlie was behind me. I got home, and went to my room to 'sleep'. I heard him go to his room a few minutes later, so I decided it was time to patrol. I jumped out of my window like every night, and phased, running around the house a few times before going to the border line.

"Hey, guys" I thought.

"Hey" Jared and Embry thought back.

"I went to see Jake"

"Yeah? How's he?" Embry asked.

"He thinks we both left him. He and Quil are upset"

"Oh"

"Yeah, and he, Quil and, apparently, my dad think that we are dating"

"Oh, really?" Jared asked amused.

"You're kidding?" Embry thought.

"No. Jake said that that's why I left him, following you to Sam's gang"

"What did you said?" Embry asked.

"That we weren't, obviously. But they don't believe me"

"You should go on a double date with Sam and Emily" Jared joked.

"They will stop it, especially when Jake phases" Embry thought.

"I think so too" I answered.

Embry phased back a few minutes later, and Jared and I patrolled in 'silence'. We normally patrol singing songs. Yeah, I tried that with Paul, he started thinking heavy metal, so I gave up. I was truly bored. There wasn't even the hint of vampire scent around the border. I think the Cullens were avoiding the area. When the sun began to rise, I went back home, get ready for school.

Damn it! I forgot to do homework, again. I would fail this year. I always forgot homework! I took a couple mugs of coffee, trying to wake up, didn't work. My metabolism burned the caffeine too fast. I went to school slowly. I was slowly today. I didn't sleep for two days. I'm dying. I dragged myself between classes, ignoring the girls' glares. Yeah, I must have really pissed their off, with my speech to Lauren. I was walking to the cafeteria, when I tripped. I tripped! I didn't trip over a year. Since I phased. I put my hands in front of me, waiting for the impact, when cold arms caught me. I opened my eyes, and saw Edward. He steadied me, and gave me a concerned look.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah" I mumbled.

"You don't look okay" he said as I dragged myself to the cafeteria.

He got in line with me, I grabbed two cans of coke, and candies, beside my usual meal. I paid for everything and was walking to the exit, when something grabbed me by my jacket.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"Lunch"

"Where?"

"Somewhere" I said shrugging.

"Senseless. Sit with us" Edward said.

"I… I'm tired to fight with Rosalie, really" I mumbled.

"Everything will be fine, trust me" he said pulling me with him to their table.

I sat between Jasper and Edward and gave them a weak smile.

"Hi" I murmured.

"Hey" they said.

Rosalie didn't say anything just kept looking somewhere else.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked.

I nodded and downed a can of coke.

"She's tired" Jasper said.

"Yeah, do I look _that_ tired?" I asked.

"No, I can… feel it" he said.

"Feel it?"

"Heard of Pathokinesis?" Edward asked.

"No" I said.

"I can feel and manipulate people emotions" Jasper said.

I suddenly felt excited, and definitely not sleepy.

"That's awesome" I said.

"Yeah" he shrugged.

"Do the lust thing with her!" Emmett said.

"What lust thing?" I asked as everyone snickered.

I felt normal, why were they snickering? I looked at Edward and grinned. He was hot. God, that hair! It's okay to run my fingers thru it, right? I hope it is, I'm doing it.

"The sexy hair is on purpose, or just an accident?" I asked and everyone started laughing as Edward rolled his eyes.

"Jazz, enough" Edward said.

"Just a little more, Jazz" Emmett said.

I looked down, and run my finger thru his jaw, neck, shoulder, chest, abs (oh, those perfect abs!), my finger continued thru his thigh, and trailed up again, to the gold. Edward grabbed my hand.

"Enough, Jasper" he said.

"Fine" Jazz said chuckling.

I became aware that I was touching Edward, in the middle of the cafeteria. With his family around us. I blushed and got up, walking away.

"I told you to stop! Why didn't you!" Edward said, "Bella! Wait!"

I ignored and got out of the cafeteria. I went outside and sat in a picnic table, and buried my head in my arms. Please, let me open my eyes, and wake up in my bed. It was just a nightmare. I didn't humiliated myself like that. I open my eyes, and was looking at the wooden table. Oh, fuck! I touched Edward. I called his hair sexy. Okay, I didn't lie, I had thought that. But to say it! Oh, I hate Jasper! And Emmett who gave the idea! I heard someone coming and took a deep breath. Vampire. I still didn't recognize each one of them by their scent though.

"Go away. Let me be humiliated alone!" I said.

"Come on, it's not that bad"

I looked up to glare at Edward. I was really trying to be annoyed at him, and his grin. I blushed, embarrassed and lay my head in the table, closing my eyes.

"Go away, Edward. It's embarrassing" I said.

"So, you're never going to look at me again?" he asked amused.

"Yeah" I said.

"That might be difficult since we have class in a few minutes"

"I'll stay here. And change schools. People tell me to change to reservation school all the time"

"It was nothing. Jasper does that frequently" Edward said.

"Edward, I touched you" I said.

"Yeah, so? Once Jasper made Rose touch me, because Emmett lost a bet"

"It's embarrassing"

"It's Jasper's fault. Come on, let's forget it" he said.

"God, Edward! I touched you. I called your hair sexy, and I was ready to make out with you" I said annoyed, "How can you be so cool about it?"

"Well… It would drive Jessica Stanley and Lauren away" he said.

I looked up, and stared at him in disbelieve. He was really making a joke about it? I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but I hate your… friends" I said not knowing how to call Jasper and Emmett.

"Brothers" he corrected, "We're a family"

I shook my head and snorted. Family? Yeah, right. Vampires are families! I thought that to be a family it would need to have at least… affection. Vampires weren't affective. They loved their mates, and lived in covens for convenience.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Family? Really?" I asked amused, "Did you forget I know your secret? You don't have to tell me the lie you tell the rest of the school"

"Lie?" he asked.

"Yeah, about family"

"I don't understand what you mean"

"Vampires don't have families. You're a coven. Families have affection. You walk in groups for convenience"

"And why can't we have affection?" he asked angrily.

I shrugged and took a step back, sensing his rage.

"I can say the same. You don't have a family. You have a pack. No, you don't have that neither. You're alone, but you act like you're not and like you can judge my family"

"You can't have a family, because you're a selfish, soulless , murder creature! Things like you don't deserve, can't have a family!" I snapped.

"That's it!" someone hissed behind me.

I turned around and found Rosalie running to me. She pinned me against the wall, holding me by my neck. I couldn't breathe.

"Do you think you're best than us! You're a dog! No, not even that. You're not a dog, you're nothing. You can be everything and still you're nothing" she hissed.

"Rosalie! Let her go!" Edward said.

"And guess what? You harmed us. And you're in my territory. You're dead" she growled.

I growled and phased into a lynx, pulling her away. I jumped on her, rolling both of us down.

"Shit!" I heard Emmett say.

"Stop" Edward demanded.

We ignored. She was trying to bite me, and I hit her with my paw, tearing her clothes apart. She lunched herself toward me, hitting my shoulder. I didn't even realize before, but we were in the woods close to the school. I pinned her down, and bit her arm, trying to tear it apart, when something grabbed me, breaking my right paw. It was Emmett, and he was trying to hold me.

"Enough!" Edward yelled.

He came to my side, trying to hold me too. Jasper and Alice holding Rosalie.

"For God's sake! In school! Are you two insane?" Edward said.

He tried to pull me away from Rosalie, but I let out a cry in pain. My right shoulder and arm were definitely damaged.

"Sorry! Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Let me kill her! I have the right! She harmed us in our land!" Rosalie shouted.

"Rose! Calm down!" Emmett said letting go of me.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked again.

I growled at them, and backed away. I opened my mind with the pack, Paul and Embry were phased.

"Come back, now! We'll tell Sam. Don't get into a fight you can't handle" Embry said.

I growled once more to the Cullen, but felt waves of calm hit me. I glared at Jasper, and phased into a cheetah, running back to La Push.

"Bella!" they called.

I tried to ignore the pain in my arm, as I ran, but this was slowing me down. I heard someone running behind me, and panicked.

"Faster kid, we're almost at the border" Paul said.

I couldn't go faster, my arm was getting worse. I had to come to a stop, as Edward stood in front of me, with extended arms. Jasper on my left side, and Alice in my right, almost in my back.

"Calm down, Bella" Jasper said.

Calm down? I was cornered. They cornered me.

"We won't hurt you" Edward said, "Please, trust me"

Trust him? He let Rosalie attack me! And I doubt that if she didn't, he wouldn't. Why he didn't let me go? He was going to hurt me, at least. Probably kill me.

"Please" he said.

"We just want to make sure you're okay, Bella" Alice said.

I growled at them. Liars. I jumped on Edward, but he got out of the way first. Better. I run as fast as I could with them right behind me. I slowed down, when I passed the border, and they stopped.

"Their land" Edward said, "We have to go back. Bella, please"

I turned around to glare at him, and as my growl was accompanied for other two.

"They're dead" Paul thought.

"It was me who broke the treaty" I thought, trying to prevent a fight. "We have to go to Sam. We can't attack, Paul, they would win"

Paul growled before retreating. Embry did the same.

"Bella, please" Edward said again. He looked hurt.

"That's what I was talking about. You let her hurt me. You hurt me. Vampires cannot be trusted. They fake affection, like you did to me" I thought, knowing he would hear thru Paul and Embry's thoughts.

"Bella, please, it's not that" Edward said.

I growled once more and turned away, running back to La Push. How could I trust them? Why was I so stupid? I ruined everything. The treaty was off. Heads would roll tonight.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

EPOV

The first day of school was fine. People gossiping about our family, unbearable thoughts about us, and boring classes. What made the day better was Bella. She sat with us at lunch, just to annoy Rose but she stayed after Rose left. We didn't talk much, and Rose ruined everything by coming back, offending Bella. At the time I just took Bella's hand, in reassurance, and trying to calm her down. It was like a natural reaction to her stress. She took her hand from mine, and left.

"Rose had to ruin it" I mumbled as I saw Bella leaving the cafeteria.

"What was that?" Alice asked grinning mischievously.

"What?"

"You held her hand" she said, "You like her"

"You are seeing more in it than there is" I said, "I just tried to calm her down"

"That's why!" Alice exclaimed to herself.

"Why what?" Jazz asked.

"Our future is fuzzy. Something is messing with it. At first it was for a couple years. I could see us in Ithaca after moving from here" she said.

"And?" I asked.

"During your little hunt trip with Jazz, our whole future started to be fuzzy. Now I get it. She'll be with us. That's what is messing up the future. She'll be with us, so she'll influence the family"

"Good to know" I said sarcastically.

"I think she's right, Edward" Jazz said.

"Why?" I asked annoyed.

"Did you even realize how protective you feel of her? Yesterday when I attacked her, and today… And the hate you directed towards me and Rose when we threatened her in some way…" Jazz said, "You like her"

I just left the table. I hated when they did this. Used their abilities to explain something that doesn't need explanation. Something that isn't even there. I went to my biology class, and smiled realizing the free seat was with Bella. She didn't see me coming, she was drawing something. I approached silently, and frowned when I saw her sketch. It was just in the beginning, but I recognized the profile she was trying to draw. Jasper. Why was she drawing him? Did she like him? What did she see on him? Why?

_What she did? I can feel your jealousy… _Jazz thought as he passed by the door.

I frowned and started talking to her. She was surprised and happy to know I couldn't hear her thoughts. She didn't tell me what she was though. I would have to find out, she said. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She was beautiful. Almost as pale as me, her dark hair making a beautiful contrast, and her pink lips, that looked soft. Yeah, I was thinking about her lips. I left the room quickly. Was it possible that Alice and Jazz were right? I never thought about a girl like I thought about her.

I went to Spanish, and watched her thru other's thoughts. To my surprise she was with Jazz in gym, so I followed her thru his thoughts. She tried to help him. Jasper was as shocked as me. I was concerned she would notice he was fighting his bloodlust, and get into a fight with him. We're worried about the treaty. We were always careful about Jazz and humans, but now with the Quileutes back in the game, we had to be more careful. It wouldn't be just a slip from him. It would drive us to a fight, we didn't know if we could handle. They played together, and laughed as other girls got jealous of Bella about her being close to us, and calling her a slut for hitting on Jasper. Was she? She liked him? I couldn't stop thinking about it. I was reaching my family in the parking lot, when I heard the thoughts of Lauren Mallory about us. Bella defended Alice, telling Lauren and the other girls to back off from Jazz, because Alice was better than any of them. I smiled and told my family about it. Alice was so happy, she was bouncing, waiting for Bella to thank her. Even Rose warmed up a little bit about Bella because of this.

When I arrived home, I went to Carlisle's study take some books, try to find out what Bella was. After spending the rest of the day, and almost the whole night, reading, researching. I found something that could fit. Shape-shifters. They weren't very common, and there was just legends. Nothing proved.

"You figured out what she is?" Alice asked when I went downstairs reading some of my notes.

"She's a dog" Rose said, "No she's a stinky, awful cat in a pack of mutts"

"Shut up, Rosalie! Don't talk like that about her!" I growled.

Jasper and Alice grinned mischievously as Emmett and Rosalie stared at me confused.

"What's up with you?" Emmett asked.

"Why are you always defending the dog?" Rosalie hissed.

"I told you not to call her that!" I said, with my hands in fists.

"Oh, shit!" Emmett said grinning, "You like her"

"You like _that_?" Rose shouted.

"For the last time, her name is Bella" I said to Rosalie, "And that's… not of your business"

"He likes her!" Emmett said laughing.

"Oh, Edward! Really?" Esme asked entering the room.

"I can't believe you! You're going to mate with an animal? Our enemy! Are you blind? Insane?" Rose said.

"Rosalie" Esme chastised. "Don't talk about her like that"

"Great now the whole family will take the bitch, because Edward was stupid enough to like her"

"Take it back" I said growling.

Esme put a hand in my arm, as Emmett stood between me and Rosalie.

"Never, it's true" she said.

"Rosalie! You'll be nice to her" Esme said, "She didn't do anything to you. You don't have to like her, but at least respect her"

"Talk about her like that again, and I won't stop myself" I said.

"Edward, come on, let's calm down" Emmett said.

"I'm going out" Rosalie said.

"Great" I said.

Emmett went with her, and would try to talk to her.

"So, I suppose it's true" Esme said, "You like her?"

I just shrugged and she hugged me. _I'm happy for you_, she thought. I stayed with them in the living room, watching TV, waiting for time to go to school. I took a shower first, changed and we met the rest of the family in the garage. Rosalie was ignoring me, and Emmett tried to lighten up our mood, but couldn't. There was too much tension.

I saw Bella arrive just a few minutes before class, she always came in a motorbike. It was strange, because in Forks' weather people usually had to use cars. Obviously with her body was adapted to handle the cold. We knew they had higher temperatures than humans, we could feel it when they went to our house, and yesterday at lunch. I continued to think about my shape-shifter theory during classes. It didn't explain how she blocked my ability. As I walked to the cafeteria, I saw her walking slowly to there too. She was almost dragging herself. She tripped and I caught her. She looked a little off. She looked tired. I insisted she should sit with us, and I was glad that Rosalie didn't say anything, and I blocked her thoughts before they made me mad.

Emmett tried to be funny, and Jasper helped him, controlling Bella's mood. She got embarrassed that she was touching me when Jasper played with lust. I would never say anything, but I liked. Her warm touch felt perfect against my skin. Her finger thru my hair… Yeah, I would never say anything, but Jasper probably sensed I liked, and would never leave me alone. I followed Bella outside, and convinced her to come to biology class. She made a comment about my family, that made me angry. I wasn't even angry with her. I was angry with the pack, the Quileutes that told her that. I was mad she believed, but I couldn't be mad at her. But I snapped, making a comment about her pack and being alone. I regretted the moment I said. But she got angry at my comment, and tried to offend me.

Before I could say something, Rosalie appeared, she had heard our conversation, well argument, and was pure rage. She attacked her, and I was going to stop her, because I could see her intentions were true, she would kill Bella. I wouldn't have it. Bella phased and the two began to fight. Once we pulled them apart, I realized Bella was hurt, but she wouldn't let me help her. She wouldn't let us get close. She was growling furiously, and I could see fear in her eyes. It broke my heart that she was scared of me.

She ran from us, and when she got to their side of the border, we had to stop chasing her. She told the others she broke the treaty. Why she did that? She was hurt, physically and emotionally. I hurt her. I let someone hurt her. She couldn't trust me anymore, and she thought I faked affection for her. When she turned, running to La Push, as the others planned a fight, I stood there wishing I could undo everything.

I realized then, I didn't_ like_ her. I_ loved_ her.


	3. Chapter 3

We ran back to Sam's, and howled a few times, calling the others. When we reached Sam's backyard, I was in so much pain, I didn't care. I phase back, falling in the ground, naked, curling in a ball and crying. It wasn't just physical pain.

"Emily get clothes!" Sam yelled.

"What the fuck happened!" Jared asked.

"The Cullens. I didn't understand, but Bella says she broke the treaty" Paul answered.

"What?" Sam yelled.

"Here" Emily said.

I felt someone wrapping me in a blanket and picking me up. I cried in pain.

"Her right arm" Embry said.

"Shh, it's okay. You'll be okay" Emily said.

They put me down in the couch. I stopped crying. I was stronger than this. I wouldn't cry for a broken arm. I was stronger.

"Let me see" Sam asked extending his hand.

I extended my arm, frowning and fighting the tears, at the pain.

"It's broken. It will be normal in a few hours" Sam said, "Anything else?"

I shook my head, and Emily extended me an oversized T-shirt, probably Sam's. I grabbed and thanked her, put didn't put it on.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I… I offended them" I said.

"And they attacked you? They broke the treaty!" Paul said.

"The blonde chick, Rosalie, interpreted as me harming them, in their lands. She pinned me against a wall, and before the others pulled her away, I phased and we fought"

Sam sighed and started pacing around the room, frowning and rubbing his forehead. He was frustrated and angry.

"Sam, come on! They hurt her! Let's kill the fucking leeches!" Paul said.

"I don't know what to do" Sam said.

"Sam, we have the right to at least tell them to go away! They attacked her!" Jared said.

Embry sat with me, smiling sweetly at me, and rubbing my left arm.

"I don't agree with them. I don't. But Bella promised not to harm them in _any_ way! The leech is right in some way. Bella harm them verbally. It's an interpretation of the agreement. They are right, in the wrong way" Sam said.

"And they will get away?" Embry asked annoyed.

"We can't get into a fight with them! They are seven and we're five! Bella is injured." Sam said.

"We can handle them Sam!" Paul said.

"Bella?" Sam asked, "What do you think?"

"I don't care. Fight, don't fight. I need to see Charlie, now. They can get revenge thru him. And if we get into a fight I want to say… goodbye, just in case."

"You can't go to town, Bella. Their territory. Until we decide what to do we have to stay here" Sam said.

"What do I have to say for me to let me go? I don't care. I have to agree in not fighting? Then you'll let me go?" I asked annoyed.

"No. It doesn't matter what you say, you can't go there" Sam said.

"It's my father!"

"We can get Billy to call him and he'll come here" Paul said.

"Not good enough! He would be unprotected until he arrived, and he would eventually come back!" I said and put the shirt on, "I need to go!"

I stood up but before I reached the door Sam was in my way.

"I said no"

"I've got news for you, Sam. You're not my alpha. You can't boss me around!" I said and pushed past him.

I run to the woods, sensing them following me. I phased tearing the shirt in shreds, and started to run to my house. Praying they wouldn't come close to my father.

"We'll be at the border. If you need us…" Embry said.

"Thanks" I said.

I tried to run as fast as I can, ignoring the pain in my arm. After I passed the border, entering their territory, I got nervous. I tried to pay attention to every detail around me. I got their scent in the woods, but nothing I should worry. It wasn't close to civilization. I got as close as possible from the police station, walking around, doing my best to ignore the pain. It should have stopped by now. Why my arm didn't stop hurting? I saw Charlie walk out, and get in his car, I ran home, arriving just in time. I began to do circles around the house, hearing my dad have dinner, watch TV. Emily called and said we were watching a movie and I fell asleep. I would go straight to school the next day. Charlie calmed down a little after that and went to sleep.

I wanted to go in, and take a shower. I wanted to sleep! And eat something. I continue to walk around for a couple hours. I was so tired, that I screwed up. When I noticed I was facing Alice. I didn't sense them coming. Edward, Carlisle and Jasper showed up. Walking slowly, like trying to corner a scared puppy. I growled quietly. I couldn't feel a threat. That was the problem with them. I didn't feel the danger, until I got hurt.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Here" Alice said extending clothes.

I ignored both and eyed Jasper from the corner of my eye, getting closer to my house.

"They told me what happened" Carlisle said, "I'm terribly sorry. Please accept my deep apologies. I would like to maintain the peace. I came to see if you're okay. Edward said you hurt your arm" he looked at my paw, and frowned.

"Bella, you need to let him see your injury" Edward said.

"She doesn't trust us" Jasper said, "She's feeling cornered and suspicious"

"We'll leave. It will be just you and Carlisle, okay?" Alice said.

I glared at them, as they backed away.

"Here" Alice said leaving the clothes close to a bush.

They disappeared from the view, but I was still suspicious. I looked at Carlisle and he nodded. I took a few steps forward, passing him, checking to see if they went away. They did. I went behind a tree, and phased back, pulling the shirt and shorts Alice left. I faced Carlisle and he held his hand. I took a small step toward him, aware of my surrounding, ready to defend myself.

"I assure you they won't come and none of us will hurt you" he said.

"You made assurances last time too" I said coldly and took another step.

"I'm terribly sorry" he said.

He did seem sorry. He seemed worried, and I could almost feel his regret. I almost believed him. _Almost_. He was sorry, because now the treaty was on the edge, waiting for a simple movement to break entirely. I took a step back and he frowned.

"I don't need you. I heal pretty quickly. I'll be fine in a couple hours" I said.

"That doesn't seem like is going to be fine in a couple hours" he said.

I looked at my arm and it was a little swollen.

"You shouldn't have walked on it" he said, "Must have dislocated. Let me put it back"

"Why?"

He looked confused and I looked around another time.

"Why do you want to help me?" I asked.

"It's my job. I'm a doctor, and… I owe you. It's kind of my fault. You can't go to the hospital because of your nature, it would call attention. Let me help you"

"This won't change a thing. I don't have a say about the treaty. They're deciding" I said.

"I know. It's fine. Just let me help you"

I walked slowly to him, suspicious. I put my wrist in his hand. With his other hand he touched, squeezing slightly my arm.

"It's dislocated" he said and I nodded.

He gripped my elbow and in a single movement, reset my bone. I cringed from the pain, and he put his hand on my arm. His cold hands eased the pain. I pulled my arm away quickly, stepping back.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"You're more than welcome" he said.

"Please, go. Stay away, from me and my father" I said quietly not looking at him.

"I understand. I'm so sorry about what happened, Bella"

"Isabella. Friends call me Bella" I corrected.

"Sorry. I hope we can be in peace again, Isabella" he said and left.

I stood there a few moments, and decided I already took too long. I striped and phased. I told the guys everything was fine. I don't think I should tell the visit I had. I didn't trust the Cullens, but I didn't want to initiate a war. I walked slowly thru the woods all night, thinking every single thing I said to them. Every single thing it happened. Leeches. They sucked you. Not your blood, you. They sucked my self protection sense, they made me trust them. They made me believe them. And then, they hurt me. Alice. She wanted to be my friend, but she let her 'sister' attack me, and cornered me. Edward. How many times he pleaded? Hypocrite. I bet he would attack me if Rosalie didn't get to me first. He insulted me. Yeah, I insulted him too, but… God, it hurt when he did it.

I walked until it was time for school. I checked with the guys first. Sam didn't decide what to do, but everyone was ready for a battle. He didn't say anything about me going to school, so I decided to go. They would probably go. I could keep an eye on most of them. They wouldn't do anything in school. We screwed up enough yesterday. After Charlie went to work, I entered the house, having a quick shower, and changing. I was late already.

I was in such a hurry that I didn't even noticed my missing backpack. Not until I reached the parking lot and saw Edward with it in his hand, close to the place I parked. I parked and climbed out, grabbing my backpack, mumbling a thank you, and walking away. School was hell. I was totally distracted. Anxious to know what Sam would decide to do. Nervous about facing the Cullens. Worried about Charlie. And tired as hell! I didn't even know when I would be able to sleep. I had things to solve in La Push. I had to keep an eye on Charlie, making sure he's safe. I had school, and patrols. I would pass out from exhaustion soon. My arm had got a lot better during the night, thankfully. I saw Alice looking at my way in Spanish class, and I glared at her. She looked back at the teacher. Why didn't they leave me alone?

When the bell rang, I waited until she was out before standing up. I walked slowly to the cafeteria and hesitated before entering. I walked to the line, not once looking a people around me, grabbed my food, and walked with my food toward the exit.

"Bella, wait" Edward called.

I ignored and continued, walking out of the cafeteria and outside the building.

"Bella" Edward called behind me.

I ignored, hoping he would take the hint. I sat in the picnic table I sat yesterday, not looking at him. He didn't take the hint, and sat across from me.

"Please, Bella"

"It's Isabella, I told your leader that and that I want you away from me" I said playing with the sandwich.

Damn, I wasn't even hungry anymore.

"Please. Are you okay?"

"Go away" I murmured.

"Not until you tell me if you're okay" he said.

I looked up, glaring at him. I hoped my look remembered him of the expression 'If looks could kill'. He just gave me a weak smile, pissing me off more.

"You offended me. You let your _sister_ attack me. You let her hurt me. You cornered me, twice. I was told to stay away from you. I told you to stay away. You don't listen. My friends are deciding if we're going to kill you. And I don't sleep over three days! Do I seem okay?" I asked annoyed.

"Why don't you sleep?" he asked.

"Ugh, Edward! Aren't you listening! Go away!" I shouted.

"No" he said.

"You won't stay away?"

"No"

"Then I'm staying away" I said.

I got up and started to walk to the parking lot, ignoring the fact I left my tray there.

"Bella, please!"

"Isabella!" I corrected.

"Fine, Isabella. I'm really sorry, okay? I didn't want to offend you, I couldn't do anything against her attack, when I was going to you phased, dragging her to the woods. I didn't mean to corner you. We were worried, that's it. Please, let's talk"

"We're talking" I said walking to my bike, "Hopefully it will stop now"

"Were not talking. I'm speaking but you're not listening. This isn't a talk. Stop" he said grabbing my wrist.

I gave him a low growl, and started to tremble.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to" he said pulling away.

"I'm serious, Edward" I said calming down, "Stay away. It will be good for you too"

"How?" he asked annoyed.

"Let's say… You're existence will be peaceful"

"I swear I won't let anyone hurt you again. Not even my family. No one. If I can stop it I will" he said, "Please, don't go"

"I have to" I said turning to face him.

His brows were furrowed, his lips in a thin line, his jaw clenched. His golden eyes were pleading and caring. I had to look away. There was… a pull that made it difficult.

"Edward, please. Let's forget it, okay? Were in a edgy time. We need to stay away from each other. We can push it. Things will get awful if we do" I said and turned to my bike, climbed and ran to La Push.

I needed to stay away from him. For my sake. For his sake. I needed to go back to normal, like before they came. Well, as normal as I was. They came and changed everything. They turned everything upside down. They made it seem like it was okay to hang out with them. To be their friends. To play around. To make sketches of them. To spend every hour of my day thinking about them or something related to them. It wasn't. It was wrong. And… Didn't they have self preservation? Why didn't he get that he should stay away. Sam was on the edge. He wanted them away from us. From me. If he insisted on being around, Sam's decision wouldn't be good. I didn't want to go to Sam's. I wanted to forget about what was going on. I wanted to relax. I wanted to sleep! I didn't realize I was going there, until I reached Billy's house. I knocked on the door, not knowing what I would say. Jake's grinning face opened.

"Bella! What is going on? Why are you here? Don't you have school?" he asked as I came in.

"I needed to get away from there" I murmured.

"Problems?" he asked frowning.

I slowly nodded and fought the tears. He must have seen them, because he gave me a bone crushing hug. I hugged him tight, letting the tears spill in his chest. It felt comfortable. Like coming home after a horrible tiring work day.

"What happened?" he asked quietly.

"Classmates. They are annoying, don't get the hint to stay away" I said.

"Why?"

"Complicated" I sighed, "Can I stay here today?"

"Yeah, of course" he said.

I sat with him in the couch watching TV. His temperature was increasing. It wouldn't take long. I snuggled to his side, and he wrapped me in his arm, with his chin in my head. I finally got some sleep.

I got up, blinking a few times to adjust to the space around me. I was in Jake's room. I stretched and sighed. I looked at the window and gasped. It was dark, probably late. I stood up, and walked out to find Billy and Jake watching TV.

"Finally" Jake sighed grinning, "Slept well, sleeping beauty?"

"Yeah, thanks. I… Sorry, I didn't mean to pass out. Hm, I should go" I said.

"I called Charlie. He knows you're here, don't worry" Billy said.

"Hm, thanks. But… I should go. I need to talk to… Sam" I said.

Billy gave me a pointed look, while Jake frowned.

"I'll take you. It's late" Jake said getting up.

"You don't have to"

"I know I don't have to. I want to" he said.

"I… Need to talk to him privately, Jake"

"Fine, I'll take you there and wait outside. Okay?"

I saw Billy rolling his eyes, and I knew Jake wouldn't get any other way. I sighed and nodded. He took me to his dad's truck, and we climbed in.

"So, hm, emergency meeting? It's midnight" Jake said while driving.

"Yeah, kind of" I murmured.

"You're so weird lately, Bells"

"You don't even imagine how weird" I whispered so he didn't hear.

We stayed quiet the rest of the ride, and he stopped in front of Sam's house. The lights were on, and I could hear the guys inside.

"I'll wait here. Go!" Jake said smiling weakly at me.

I nodded and got out, running to the house.

"Oh, did you decide to finally honor us with your presence?" Jared asked sarcastically when I came in.

"Sorry, I fell asleep. It's been three days since a restful night" I said, "Jake brought me. So let's make this quick"

"Fine" Jared said and we turned to Sam.

"We'll go to them, and demand them to stay away from us. Bella, you'll change schools, you going to school with them it's making the situation too tense. We'll be ready for a fight, but won't call one" Sam said.

We nodded and I sighed. Great, change schools, in the middle of semester.

"When are we going to see them?" Embry asked.

"Tomorrow night" Sam said.

We nodded once more and I left without a word. I climbed in the truck and smiled at Jake.

"Let's go home" I said.

"Is everything okay?" he asked as pulling away from Sam's driveway.

"Yeah, just fine" I murmured.

"What happened?" he asked.

I gave him pointed look.

"Oh, right. Private" he said.

The rest of the drive was silent, and when we arrived his house, Billy was sleeping. He borrowed some of his clothes and we shared his bed. It was a little bigger than mine, but still small, so we ended sleeping hugged.

The next day I spent with Jake. Charlie called early. Him, Billy and Harry went fishing, so I didn't have anything to do until later tonight. Tonight. I was dreading it. I spent the morning with Jake at the beach, and the afternoon at his garage, talking while working in his car. We asked for pizza for dinner. It was like the old times. That's why I can't wait for him to phase. I hate keeping secrets from him. I hate not spending time with him like I did, because of the secret. After dinner I decided to go home. I needed my clothes, my things, my bed for a couple hours, and do everything I should have done in the last days. I went home in my bike, and parked in front of the house. I entered the house and did all I needed downstairs. Laundry, dinner, dishes… I went upstairs ready to a shower. I entered the bathroom and remembered to grab clothes.

I entered my room and froze. The window was open. It was usually open; I left for me to sneak in. But my dad normally closed it. He would have closed. I approached to close it, and I got the scent of vampire. Son of a bitch! He was here. It was Edward's scent. Screw Sam's meeting. I jumped out of the window, stripped quickly, got the clothes, and ran thru the woods, to the leech's house. As I approached I growled loudly, announcing my arrival. I stopped phase back, and put just the shirt on. It was Jacob's so it looked like a mini dress. I stomped to their yard and they were all there. Rosalie looked like was struggling not to jump at me. Emmett had a tight grip in her arm. Carlisle was in the middle, but I totally ignore him as he was going to talk.

"What did I tell you?" I shouted glaring at Edward.

They all glanced confused between us.

"Bella…"

"I told you to stay away! Son of a bitch! I told you to stay away from my dad" I said walking to him and facing him.

"Bella, it's not…"

"I'll kill you! I don't care Sam told me to wait!"

I felt hands in my arms, and I fought them.

"Again you're offending us in our land!" Rosalie hissed as Emmett tried to hold her.

"Calm down! Everyone!" Carlisle said.

"Let me go! I'll kill you, Edward! Stay away from my dad!" I shouted.

"I wasn't there for him. I didn't even get close to him!" Edward said.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"Calm down" Alice said.

"Leave me and my dad alone! They won't hold me down the next time!" I said.

I started to calm down, and Jasper and Alice let me go. I walked slowly back to the woods, not taking my eyes of them. The moment I turned my back, to run, something grabbed my arm. That was it. I phased and attacked. I bit and a screeching noise cut the silence of the woods. As I was going to bit again, I stopped. I looked at those golden eyes. Familiar. Caring. Concerned. Pleading. Edward's. I backed away. Oh my God. What did I do? Edward's arm was almost off. A crack in his shoulder. His shirt totally destroyed. There was a faint mark of claws in his chest. I hurt him. I was going to kill him.

"Bella?" Edward asked quietly.

Carlisle ran to Edward's side, looking at his arm, attaching it again, as Edward took a sharp breath of pain. I caused him pain.

"She's… guilt" Jasper murmured.

"Bella, please" Edward said.

I backed away again. Rosalie was fighting against Emmett's grip, ready to jump at me. She could. I couldn't believe I hurt him.

"It's fine" Edward said, "It's my fault"

I shook my head slowly, and realized I had huge tears. I didn't even know animals could cry. I was an animal. Just an animal would do such thing.

"Calm down, it's fine, Bella" Edward said standing up, and walking to me.

He extended a hand, hesitantly, and when I didn't moved, he touched my head, running his fingers thru my fur.

"Phase back, please" he asked quietly.

I nodded and stepped away, to behind a tree. I phased back, put my shorts on, and walked back with my arms folded across my chest, covering myself.

"Here" Carlisle said taking his jacket and giving it to me.

I eyed suspiciously. Why was he being so nice to me? I just attacked Edward. Edward took it and held it for me. I stepped closer and turned my back, he put the jacket on my shoulders. I quickly unfolded my arms, put them in the sleeves, and closed the jacket.

"Thanks" I mumbled quietly.

I turned back at them. Rosalie was calmer, but Emmett still holding her. Jasper stood in front of Esme and Alice, protectively. Carlisle eyed me carefully, like I would snap at any moment. I deserved everything. Rosalie's rage. Jasper fear of me hurting them. Carlisle suspicions… I was a monster. I was capable of violence without a real cause.

"I'm sorry" I murmured and tears rolled down my cheeks, "I'm sorry. So, so sorry! I… I didn't mean to… I'm awful. I… I'm sorry" I cried.

"Shh" Edward whispered and hugged me.

I stiffen but relaxed a second later. Gripping the remains of his shirt, and mumbling apologies, we stood there, while he shushed me, rubbing circles in my back.

"Bella, it's okay. I'm fine" he said.

"I'm a monster. I… I attacked you. I was going to kill you. Without a reason for such violence. What kind of person do that?" I cried.

"Yeah, you're a monster" Rosalie sneered.

"Shut up, Rosalie!" Edward hissed, "Ignore her, Bella. You're not. I deserved, actually. Just calm down, okay?"

"I… I should go" I murmured.

"No" Edward said and hugged me tighter.

"The pack is coming. I need to talk to them first. Tell what I did" I murmured. "I'm sorry"

"Let her go! Let her go to that pack of mutts! She's the enemy, for God's sake, Edward!" Rosalie yelled.

"Shut the fuck up, Rosalie! I'm tired of you, already" Edward said.

Everyone fell silent. I guess Edward don't usually talk like that with one of them.

"She's right" I whispered.

"Please, Bella. Stay" Edward whispered.

"Let's get inside" Carlisle said.

Everyone went to the house, Rosalie a little reluctantly in Emmett's arms. Edward and I stayed there. He loosen the grip on me, I pulled away slightly.

"Forgive me" I whispered trailing his chest scars with my finger.

"Nothing to forgive" he said and I glared at him, "Fine, you're forgiven, if makes you happy"

"It doesn't. How could I? I… I didn't even see you. I just attacked, not realizing it was you. I almost killed you"

"I don't think my family would let get that far. And you stopped"

I nodded slowly. Thank God, I stopped. I never realized how dangerous I could be. Okay, he was a vampire, the enemy, and I was mad. But I attacked him without realizing it was him. And in just a moment I almost ripped his arm. What if… God! What if it was Charlie? If I could snap like that, and do such damage in a vampire… I would have killed my father. I risk people's life when I'm around.

"I have to leave" I murmured trying to step away from his embrace. "The treaty stands. If you wish that way. Sam just asks you to stay away from us, be more careful" I said pulling away from him.

"Fine, the treaty stands. And you?" Edward asked.

"Don't worry. None of us will be in your lands anymore" I said and he frowned confused, "I'm leaving. Just please, don't come close to my loved ones"

"What?" he asked with wide eyes. "You're leaving?"

"I have to"

"No, you don't. Please," he said and stepped closer, "don't go"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because of your dad"

"He'll be safer without me"

"And the pack?"

"I'm not part of it. I'm just bringing them problems"

"And us?"

"Your family won't be attacked. I'll make sure the pack will leave you alone. But the treaty still stands"

"And me?" he asked with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you" I whispered and looked at the ground.

"Forget that! You can't leave!" he shouted.

"Goodbye" I said and turned away.


	4. Chapter 4

I had barely taken five steps, when I felt Edward's hand in my wrist. He stopped me, made me turn, and before I could do anything, he kissed me. I was frozen for a moment, but his lips felt so good in mine, that I couldn't resist.

I put my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and took a few steps forward, until I was pressed against a tree. His lips moved with mine, cold, soft, sweet. He trailed his tongue on my lower lip, and I parted my lips more, letting his tongue explore my mouth as I tried to explore his. My hands snaked their way to his hair, gripping it, feeling how soft his bronze locks were. I had to let go of his hair, putting my arms around his waist. I pulled my head back for air, but pulled his body closer to mine, as he kissed my jaw while I tried to catch my breath. Involuntarily my hips trusted against his, and he groaned. I pulled his mouth to mine, exploring his mouth better now, and enjoying the feeling of his body pressed against mine.

We heard a loud howl, from somewhere in the woods. Not close, probably in the border line. We split up, and we heard another growl, louder. But not just that. It was urgent. They were calling everyone.

"I have to go" I said as he forehead rested in mine.

"Don't go" he whispered.

"I won't. But something is up" I said, "They must need me"

"For God's sake let the dog go!" Rosalie growled.

I didn't even notice his family ten feet away. I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Be careful" he said.

"Don't worry" I said.

He nodded, gave me a chaste kiss, and pulled away, giving me space to phase.

"Do you want your jacket back?" I asked Carlisle.

"No, don't worry" he answered.

I nodded and phased, ripping the jacket and shorts into pieces. I looked one last time at them, and ran to La Push.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Jacob and Leah" Embry said.

"What about?"

"They phased" Paul said.

"What!" I asked shocked, "Leah!"

"We don't know. We got too much to worry about. Her dad just had a heart attack because of it" Paul said.

"Why can't I hear them?"

"Leah phased back. She's out of control though. Jake is shaking like an earthquake, he'll phase any minute"

"Billy?" I asked.

"He's trying to calm Jake enough for him to hear about what's happening" Embry said.

"Where's Sam?"

"Sam is with Billy. We didn't think it would be a good idea him around Leah. Jared is taking care of her" Embry said.

"I'm going to Billy's" I said already running to there.

"Fine" Embry said. "I think I should check on Seth"

"Seth too?" I asked.

"No, he just was warm. His mom was worried. I'll check it out" Embry said. "And see if Jared needs help with Leah"

"I'll check Quil, just to be sure" Paul said.

At that moment I was at Billy's back yard. I howled softly, enough for Sam to know I was here.

"Jake, son, calm down" Billy was saying.

"It's burning!" Jake muttered.

"Jake, listen to us. You need to go out, and let it go" Sam said.

I hear a groan of pain from Jake and howled again. I didn't like to hear him suffer.

"Jake, son, listen to me. Remember the legends?"

"I have to get out" Jake said.

The back door opened and Jake ran to the middle of the yard, falling on his knees, and shaking uncontrollably.

"Bella is here. She can show up, it will be easier" Sam said to Billy.

"Bella, please, help him" Billy said.

I could hear the desperation of seeing his son suffer. I howled louder, Jake heard me and looked around, but continued on the ground. I walked to their back yard, my eyes locked on Jacob's. He started to calm down. The shivers slowing. I howled softly, and nodded my head. His whole body started shaking again, and he doubled over, phasing into a huge russet brown wolf, with Jake's black eyes.

"Jake?" I ask him.

"Bella! What the hell!" Jake thought and started pacing back, looking at his paws, tail and back at me.

"Jake, calm down, okay? Remember the Quileute legends? About being descent from wolves?"

"Bella, do I need to phase in? I don't want to load much on him..." Sam asked.

I shook my head.

"We're wolves?" Jake asked alarmed. "Like… werewolves?"

"No, actually, we're shape-shifters. The Quileute phase into wolves, you can change into something later…"

"Hold on! I'm not talking to you!" He tried to say my name, but let out a bark.

"We communicate through our minds. Don't try to talk through your mouth, it will be a bark" I said.

"You're… You're a lynx!" he said.

"Yeah, turns out I have native American blood too. But not Quileute"

He stayed silent for a moment, and I started to worry since he was just staring at me, and his paws.

"Jake?"

"That's awesome!"

I rolled my eyes and sat on my back paws.

"Glad you think so. Sam, Jared, Paul and Embry are shape-shifters too"

"The gang!" he said.

"Well, the pack is more appropriated, but yeah"

"That's why you don't hang out with us anymore?"

"Yeah"

"Why!"

"Because I didn't like to be around keeping secrets, and because you could notice. Like… Remember I grow taller? And you thought I had a fever? Our bodies changed for the phasing happen"

"Ooh, so I can turn into any animal I want?" he asked excitedly.

"Not now. You have to practice"

"And what else I can do?"

"Nothing much. Run at 100 miles per hour, carry 800 lb, you heal quickly…"

"Nice" he thought.

"Can you phase back? Your dad and Sam are worried" I said eyeing the two in the porch.

"How?" he asked.

"Just focus on it, and it will happen"

Jake took a couple minutes, but did it. Sam threw a jeans shorts to him, and he blushed as he put it on, glancing at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you okay Jacob?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it's crazy, but I think I'm fine" he said walking to the porch.

"Are you in control?" Sam asked blocking his way to Billy.

"Yeah" Jake murmured. "You could have told me something old man" he said to Billy.

"Couldn't" Billy answered.

"Bella, how are things with he others?" Sam asked.

"Guys how things are going?" I asked mentally to them.

"Quil and Seth are fine" Paul said. "But we have a little problem"

I stood up, and prepared to run.

"What?" I asked.

"Leah, she started to run. She's faster" Embry said.

I started to run and heard Sam following me, while stripping.

"She's running south" Jared said.

I saw through his mind Leah ahead him, but he couldn't reach her.

"That's Cullen's territory" Sam thought alarmed, "Stop her!"

"She's too fast"

I phased into a cheetah, I didn't even know I could phase from one to another this fast. I left all behind, and I was pretty close to Leah.

"Leah, stop!" I said.

"Bella!" she thought.

I could see she was scared, shocked, and confused.

"Leah!" Sam thought.

He screwed things up. She got mad and tried to run from him, from us. I pushed myself forward, running right behind her. I phased into a lynx again and jumped on her, bringing her down, delaying her until the others arrived. It wasn't the best idea. She got madder and bit my left paw. I kicked her off, and Paul, Jared and Sam cornered her.

"I'm going back. You take care of this, right?" I asked Sam.

"Sure, go. Pay attention, if we howl, come" he said.

"Okay"

I ran back and without noticing I arrived at the Cullens. Fuck, my leg hurt.

"Bella!" Edwrad said running from the porch.

I limped until I was in their front yard, and gave up, falling to the ground.

"Carlisle!" Edward yelled as he took off his shirt.

I phased back, and he put the shirt around me.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked coming with the family right behind him.

"Nothing. I just came to say that it's fine. It wasn't anything with you, and probably Sam won't bother you for the next days"

"You're hurt" Carlisle said, "Esme bring my bag"

"I'm fine" I said trying to get up.

"What happened? Who did this?" Edward asked angrily.

"Jacob and Leah phased. She started to run, and I jumped on her before she entered your territory. She attacked back" I said, "It will be fine, I heal quickly, remember?"

"This is pretty bad, Bella" Carlisle said, "I think it might have hit the bone"

"It will be fine" I said

I extended my hand to Edward, for him to help me up. He didn't. He crouched and picked me up, ignoring my protests, and carried me inside.

"Edward, put me down! What are you doing?" I asked.

"Carlisle is going to check your leg, you need to lay down" he said running upstairs.

"Edward, let me go, I'll be fine"

"Edward is right. I need to check your leg" Carlisle said.

"I'll grab her some clothes" Esme said behind him.

Edward put me down in a leather couch, where there was just book shelves, CDs, and a sound system. The room was a little messy, but clean messy. Stacks of books in the floor, a jacket thrown in the couch I was in, and a few notebooks.

"This is nice" I said as Esme gave me a shirt.

"It's my room. Thanks" Edward said.

"Ouch" I said as Carlisle poked my wound. "Hey! Just because I heal fast doesn't mean it doesn't hurt! Careful there!"

"Sorry!" he said, "There is a little fur on the wound. I have to clean it. Or do you want fur inside your leg?"

"What color is it? If the fur is Leah's you can take it off. Joking" I said and nodded, "You can clean it"

"Okay"

"Honey, you want us to leave so you can change?" Esme asked pointing to the shirt she gave me.

"No, it doesn't matter. This family probably saw more of me than myself" I said, "I can't take it" I said putting the shirt aside.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I lost the count of how many times I ruined your clothes" I said, "I can't take another one"

"Oh, please, we don't mind. Alice buys more clothes than we could wear in our lives anyway" she said, "Edward doesn't mind, right?"

"No I don't"

I arched an eyebrow. Why should he mind?

"I'm sorry, but we don't have clothes that would fit you, so I gave you Edward's" Esme explained.

"Oh, okay" I said. "Thanks"

"You're welcome" Edward said.

"There it's starting to heal. Amazing ability by the way" Carlisle said as he wrapped my leg in gauze.

"Thanks" I said.

"But you shouldn't walk until is completely healed. Do you know how much it will take?" Carlisle asked.

"The bone is fine?" I asked.

"Yes, it hit the bone, but didn't break or any damage, just a scratch maybe"

"Then it should take a few hours. Six, maybe" I said.

"Amazing ability" he mumbled, "Put the leg to rest" he said before he and Esme walked out.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked sitting beside me.

"Yeah, fine" I said, "Sorry to bother. It wasn't my intention"

"It was nothing. I'm just glad you're okay" he said and leaned in for a kiss.

He gave me a chaste kiss, but I pulled away before we started something more.

"What are we doing, Edward?" I whispered with my eyes closed. "You're a vampire. I'm suppose to keep you away"

"Do you want to keep me away?" he asked.

"No" he sighed relieved, "But that's the problem. We shouldn't do this"

"We shouldn't. But I want to" he said, "Do you?"

"Why? Why do you want to? I'm your enemy. I attacked you. Your family. I almost put your family in war. Why would want this? Me around. I'm just bringing problems for your loved ones"

"Because I don't care" he said taking my face in his hands, "Don't you see? I love you"

"How? You don't know me" I whispered.

"Look at me" he said.

I opened my eyes, and looked into his. He kissed me again, softly, and pulled away, resting his forehead in mine.

"It feels right. It feels like I know you. Like there isn't anything more important than us, now. You feel it?"

"Edward…"

"Tell me you don't feel like I do, and I'll leave you alone. Tell me you don't want me the way I want you. Tell me to go away, and I will"

"I do" I sighed, "I feel it, I want you, and I don't want you to go"

He kissed me passionately. I fisted his hair, pulling him closer, but it never seemed close enough. His put his hands on my waist, lifting me, and moving me a little, so he could lay with me on the couch. The fact that he was without shirt, and I was just with a half buttoned shirt, was noted. But there was a note remembering me his whole family could hear us.

"Edward" I whispered as he kissed my jaw and neck.

"Hm" he muttered.

"We should stop. Your family is hearing us" I whispered.

"Fine" he sighed kissing right below my earlobe.

He gave me a couple of chaste kisses and lay back, wrapping an arm around me and bringing me to him, so I was resting almost on top of him. I planted a kiss in his chest, right above his heart, and yawned.

"Go to sleep, Bella" he whispered and kissed my head.

"I can't" I said, "I have to stay on alert. The pack might need me"

"I wake you if we hear a howl"

"Okay, thanks" I said closing my eyes.

"Anything for you" he said.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

EPOV

"Goodbye" she said turning away.

I felt like I've been punched in my chest. I couldn't let her go. She couldn't go. I had to do something. I grabbed her wrist, turning her around and kissing her. She froze for a moment, before kissing me back. Her lips felt amazing. How could I have spent a century without them? It was my heaven. She put her arms around my neck, pulling me to her, and I was more than glad to, wrapping my arms around her waist, and pressing her against a tree.

I needed more. It was like a drug, I would never get enough. I trailed my tongue on her lower lip, and she quickly opened her mouth, letting my tongue explore it. She tasted sweet, but not too much. Her hands were gripping my hair, and I enjoyed the feeling. She let go of my hair, wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling back, to breathe. I enjoyed the opportunity to kiss her jaw. She was breathing hard, pulling my body closer to her, and it was the sexiest thing I know. Her hips trusted against mine, and I felt something I never felt before. Not like this. Lust. I groaned and she pulled me to another kiss, exploring my mouth, our tongues battling for dominance. Yes, she was a drug, and I needed more. I was an Bella-addicted.

We heard a growl, and split up, when another howl break the silence of the woods. It was urgent, calling.

"I have to go" she said and I rested my forehead in hers.

Go? No. I just got her. She couldn't go.

"Don't go" I whispered.

"I won't. But something is up. They must need me"

"For God's sake let the dog go!" Rosalie growled.

I knew my family had got out of the house when they heard the first howl. I tried to ignore Rosalie. She wouldn't ruin this.

"Be careful" I said.

"Don't worry" she said.

I nodded, but still worrying, gave her a chaste kiss and pulled away, letting her phase.

"Do you want your jacket back?" she asked Carlisle.

"No, don't worry" he answered.

She nodded and phased. She looked one last time at us, and ran to La Push. I stood there watching the spot where she disappeared, wanting to be with her, to make sure everything was okay.

"She'll be fine, Edward" Esme said. "It's her friends, they wouldn't hurt her"

"Something is up. I don't know what and I don't know if it can hurt her. I don't like it" I said.

"Come on. Let's get inside. There is nothing we can do" Carlisle said, "How's your arm?"

"It's fine" I said.

"You have to admit it, she kicked yours ass" Emmett said.

I glared at him for a moment before following them inside, they all went to the diing room, so I followed. Great, family meeting. I sat beside Carlisle, with Alice beside me and Esme across from me. She couldn't stop smiling.

"Okay, honestly, I don't know where to begin…" Carlisle said.

"I know" Rose said glaring at me, "I think we should talk first before bringing a pet home"

"Rosalie" Carlisle warned.

It didn't affect her. We continued to glare at each other, I growling softly.

"I think we should start with something else" Esme said, "You didn't went hunting this afternoon" she said to me.

"No" I muttered.

"Edward, the treaty is almost falling apart. Did you really think that going to her house, when she clearly told us to stay away from her and her father, was the best decision?" Carlisle asked.

"I needed to see if she was fine. She wasn't at school. And yesterday things were… not good" I said.

"Okay, now can we discuss his mental stability?" Rose asked annoyed, "He clearly got problems if he likes her"

"Rosalie, offending her won't take us nowhere, just a fight" Carlisle said.

"I think it's great!" Alice said, "They will be so happy"

"Did you see it?" Esme asked excitedly.

"No, visions with her are blurred. But as our future is blurred for many decades I think they will be together"

"Great, Edward. Simply great" Rose said sarcastically and walked away.

"Hm, we have to vote or something?" Emmett asked. "Because I don't care. If Edward thinks it's okay, fine. But Rosie…" he just shrugged.

"It's not a voting, but I appreciate your opinion" Carlisle said a little amused.

Emmett shrugged again, and went after Rose.

"I'm glad for you Edward, I am" Jazz said, "But what about the pack? They want us away from them, from here. And dating her isn't really the concept of being away"

"I thought the same, Jazz. But they won't do anything. Bella won't let them" Alice said.

"I don't see any problems" Esme said.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Hm?"

"Were you listening?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, just worried" I said looking at the window.

"She'll be fine, Edward. Stop worrying so much" Alice said.

"Anyway, I don't see a problem, but I'll ask you to be careful" Carlisle said to me, "We'll be too. We don't want anything to happen, and the treaty is now a bomb, ready to explode at any moment, with anything"

"Okay" I said.

"So you figured out what she is?" Carlisle asked.

"I think so. But I didn't ask her"

"What is it?" Jazz asked.

"I think… A shape-shifter. There is only legends, but that's the best I got"

"Makes sense" Carlisle mumbled.

"Yeah, but doesn't explain why Alice can't see them, or why I can't hear her mind"

"We'll just find it out in time" Carlisle said and smiled. _Since it appears she'll be around for a long time_, he thought.

I nodded with a weak smile, got up, and went to my room. I took a quick shower, just to take the dirt off me, and put new clothes. I stayed watching the woods, thru my window, waiting for any sign of her. A few minutes later, I heard paws hitting the ground, getting closer. I ran downstairs, and out of the door, just in time to see her limping to our front yard.

"Bella!" I said running from the porch to see what happened.

She seemed to give up, falling on the ground, growling in pain softly.

"Carlisle!" I yelled taking my shirt off.

She took the hint, and phased back, allowing me to wrap her with my shirt. I have seen more of her in one day than any other woman in my whole life. Not complaining… Focus, Edward! She needs help.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked coming to us, the rest of the family following him, worried about her.

"Nothing. I just came to say it's fine. It wasn't anything with you, and probably Sam won't bother you for the next days" she said.

"You're hurt" Carlisle said eyeing her leg, "Esme bring my bag"

"I'm fine" she said trying to get up.

"What happened? Who did this?" I asked. I would kill whoever hurt her. How dare he/she hurt such an… angel?

"Jacob and Leah phased. She started to run, and I jumped on her before she entered your territory. She attacked back. It will be fine, I heal quickly, remember?"

"This is pretty bad, Bella" Carlisle said, "I think it might have hit the bone"

_A snap and they bit her this hard…_ he thought concerned. The real thought was what happened if they tried, _really tried_ to attack and not just snap like Bella with me, or Leah with Bella? They did much damage in a lapse of control. And if we were to get into a fight with them, we would definitely loose, or at least loose people.

"It will be fine" she said

She extended her hand to me, for me to help her up. _I would like to check on her leg, Edward_, Carlisle thought, _she says it's fine, but I don't want to take risks_. Me neither, so I just crouched and pick her up, ignoring her protests, and walking back to the house.

"Edward, put me down! What are you doing?" she asked.

"Carlisle is going to check your leg, you need to lay down" I said as we ran upstairs.

"Edward, let me go, I'll be fine"

"Edward is right. I need to check your leg" Carlisle said.

"I'll grab her some clothes" Esme said behind him.

She looked at Bella, and decided it would have to be something from my closet. Bella was too tall, and none of the Cullen women's clothes would fit her. I took her to my room, and put her down in my leather couch. My room was a little messy, and for the first time, I was a little embarrassed about it. I never gave much thought about what my family thought about my room. But Bella… was different.

"This is nice" she said as Esme gave her a shirt. I mentally sighed relieved she liked my room.

"It's my room. Thanks" I said.

"Ouch" she said as Carlisle poked her wound. "Hey! Just because I heal fast doesn't mean it doesn't hurt! Careful there!" I frowned at Carlisle, though she wasn't serious.

"Sorry!" he said, "There is a little fur on the wound. I have to clean it. Or do you want fur inside your leg?"

"What color is it? If the fur is Leah's you can take it off. Joking" she said and nodded, "You can clean it"

"Okay"

"Honey, you want us to leave so you can change?" Esme asked pointing to the shirt she gave to her.

"No, it doesn't matter. This family probably saw more of me than myself" she said, and I mentally smiled, remembering I thought the exactly same thing, "I can't take it" she said putting the shirt aside

"Why not?" Esme asked. _I just took it from the washer. If it's smelling bad because of our scent… It shouldn't, I barely touched it_, she thought

"I lost the count of how many times I ruined your clothes" she said, "I can't take another one"

"Oh, please, we don't mind. Alice buys more clothes than we could wear in our lives anyway" Esme said, "Edward doesn't mind, right?"

"No I don't" I said smiling. I would never mind about anything, if it was for Bella.

She arched an eyebrow asking silently why I would mind.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have clothes that would fit you, so I gave you Edward's" Esme explained.

"Oh, okay" she said. "Thanks"

"You're welcome" I said.

"There, it's starting to heal. Amazing ability by the way" Carlisle said as he wrapped her leg in gauze.

"Thanks" she said.

"But you shouldn't walk until is completely healed. Do you know how much it will take?" Carlisle asked.

"The bone is fine?"

"Yes, it hit the bone, but didn't break or any damage, just a scratch maybe"

"Then it should take a few hours. Six, maybe" she said.

"Amazing ability" he mumbled, "Put the leg to rest" he said before he and Esme walked out.

"Are you okay?" I asked sitting beside her. Maybe she was in pain and wasn't telling, or somewhere else was hurt and she didn't say anything…

"Yeah, fine" she said, "Sorry to bother. It wasn't my intention"

"It was nothing. I'm just glad you're okay" I said and leaned in for a kiss.

I missed her in the half an hour she was gone. And I missed her lips terribly. I could never get tired of her lips. I gave her a chaste kiss, but she pulled away before I could start anything.

"What are we doing, Edward?" she whispered with her eyes closed. I hated it. I loved to see her doe like eyes, they were the only thing that gave me a hint of what she was thinking. "You're a vampire. I'm suppose to keep you away"

"Do you want to keep me away?" I asked fearing her answer.

"No" I sighed relieved with her answer, "But that's the problem. We shouldn't do this"

"We shouldn't. But I want to" I said, "Do you?"

"Why? Why do you want to? I'm your enemy. I attacked you. Your family. I almost put your family in war. Why would want this? Me around. I'm just bringing problems for your loved ones"

"Because I don't care" I said taking my face in his hands. It was true. I loved my family, but I would rather live without them than live without her. "Don't you see? I love you"

"How? You don't know me" she whispered.

"Look at me"

She opened my eyes, and looked into mine. I kissed her again, softly, and pulled away, resting my forehead in hers. I loved the feel of her hot skin against my cold one. And how she seemed hotter after I kissed her…

"It feels right. It feels like I know you. Like there isn't anything more important than us, now. You feel it?"

"Edward…"

"Tell me you don't feel like I do, and I'll leave you alone. Tell me you don't want me the way I want you. Tell me to go away, and I will"

I was risking everything. If she answered she wanted me away… God, I don't even know what I would do with myself. I know it seemed love-sick, stupid, and stalker-ish, but I couldn't help it… I wouldn't live without her.

"I do" she sighed, "I feel it, I want you, and I don't want you to go"

I kissed her passionately. She fisted his hair, pulling me closer, but it never seemed close enough. I wanted closer, tighter… Her fingers in my hair, felt amazingly good. I put my hands on her waist, lifting her, and moving her a little, so I could lay with her on the couch, and do this properly. The world around disappeared, and all I could think of was that she was just wearing a little piece of fabric, that was barely covering her, and that I could rip apart in less than a second.

"Edward" she whispered as I kissed her jaw and neck. Her skin tasted amazing. She was amazing in every single aspect.

"Hm" I muttered not wanting to stop.

"We should stop. Your family is hearing us" she whispered.

"Fine" I sighed kissing right below her earlobe. I really hated my family right now. Couldn't they leave when I needed?

I gave her a couple of chaste kisses and lay back, wrapping an arm around her and bringing her to me, so she was resting almost on top of me. I needed to be as close as possible to her. She planted a kiss in my chest, right above my heart, and yawned. I remembered she mustn't have slept in days.

"Go to sleep, Bella" I whispered and kissed my head.

"I can't" she said, "I have to stay on alert. The pack might need me"

"I wake you if we hear a howl"

"Okay, thanks" she said closing my eyes.

"Anything for you" I said before she fell asleep. I wasn't lying. Anything she needed I would do for her. She was everything to me.


	5. Chapter 5

I paid attention to two things. Bella's heartbeat and breathing, and to any sound in the forest. My family, except Rose, was paying attention to any howl too. We started stopping paying attention when the morning was almost in its end, and there wasn't anything. I just kept there, lying with my Bella, playing with a stray of her hair, watching as a smiled twitched on the corner of her lips. She was covered until her neck with a blanket. Not that she was cold, not at all. Actually she was starting to sweat with the blanket, but she was wearing almost anything, and if she kept moving around, I would have a little problem.

"Edward" Esme asked from the door, "She must be hungry. I'm cooking something for her, would you wake her up?"

"You're cooking?" I asked amused.

"Well, trying. It doesn't seem bad" she said shrugging.

I smiled and shook Bella's shoulder slightly.

"Bella, wake up" I said in her ear.

"No, five more minutes dad" she mumbled.

"I really hope I'm not your dad, or this would be a really awful thing to do" I said as she began to stir.

"Hm?" she muttered.

I kissed lips, and her jaw, neck, earlobe, eyes… She opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Oh, yeah, you're right. This is wrong if you're my dad. You should stop" she said.

"Should I?" I asked pulling away.

"No" she said pulling me back, wrapping her arms around my neck, and pulling me to a kiss. "I wouldn't' let you go, but I smell food, and I'm _reeeaaaallyyyy_ hungry" she said against my lips. And her stomach growled.

I chuckled and pulled away. She stretched still sat in the couch, and my gentlemanly side told me to turn around, since the move made good part of her visible. But my manly, lustful side made me stared at her. I just snapped out of it when I heard her chuckle, and I looked into her eyes.

"See something you like?" she asked grinning.

"I do" I said, "But not the time for that… Come on. Esme cooked for you"

"Hm, vampires cook?" she asked totally confused.

"Hm, no. But she is cooking especially for you"

"Oh, that's nice" Bella said, "Thanks, Esme"

"You're welcome, dear. Just come before it gets cold" Esme said from downstairs.

I extended my hand for her to take, but she didn't.

"What?" I asked lowering my hand.

"Is it just Esme downstairs?" she asked.

"No" I said, "Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett too. Why?"

"I... I really wouldn't like to show me off by leaving the blanket, but going with the blanket…" she said, "I should go home, get some clothes, and come back later"

"Oh, no" Alice said running in my room.

She opened my drawers, and threw Bella a shirt and boxers.

"I'll wear men underwear?" Bella asked looking at it.

"It'll look like a mini shorts" Alice said before going out, "Trust me!"

I stood there looking at Bella, until it clicked that she wanted to change. I got off the room, closing the door behind me. I heard her moving around, and almost went in when I heard something fell in the floor, and a 'ouch'.

"I'm fine! It's fine. Don't come in!" she said.

"Okay" I said.

She moved around for another couple minutes, before opening the door, using my boxers and the shirt, that she did a knot so it wouldn't be too long. She looked perfect. I loved her in my clothes. But in my boxers, it was better. Alice was right, it looked like a mini shorts, that hugged her body, showing off her perfect creamy, long legs, and what I couldn't help but look at sometimes as we went downstairs, her butt. I was becoming a pervert. My hands were itching to touch it. I just snapped out of it, when we entered the dining room, and I was hit by a heavy book in the head.

"I taught you better than to stare at ladies, Edward" Esme hissed with the book in her hand.

"Sorry" I murmured looking away.

Everyone had a fit of laughter, except Esme and myself.

"I can make things easier for you" Bella said as Esme gave her a glass of juice.

"How?" I asked.

"I can turn into a monkey. Did once. The guys said I was never so ugly" she said.

"You couldn't be ugly, never, in any circumstances" I said and kissed the top of her head, before sitting down beside her.

"So what can you change into!" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Lion, lynx, cheetah, fox, wolf, monkey – but it was just for a minute – tiger, panther. I guess that's it. It's been just a year. I hadn't much time to practice other animals" she said taking a bite of eggs.

"So basically felines, wolf, and a monkey" Emmett said and she nodded, "And why didn't you try to be like a bird? You could fly!"

"Well, because I really don't want to know how it would be if I failed in the middle of the test, and fall twenty feet into the ground" she said.

"And a fish? A dolphin? Oh, a bug!"

"No" she said.

"Oh, we have to try" Emmett said.

"Yeah" she said shrugging.

"And why the poor people look?" Alice asked.

"Alice!" everyone chastised.

"Poor people look?" Bella asked chuckling.

"Yeah, cut off jeans, and sweats, and old shirts" Alice said.

"Well, we don't wear new clothes because we don't have money to spend in ripping apart expensive clothes. And we wear shorts because we're hot, and don't need pants"

"Oh, you definitely are – " Emmett was cut off by my glare. He lifted his hand in peace and let out a chuckle.

"What?" Bella asked.

"I was saying but your little boyfriend didn't let me… You definitely are hot" Emmett said.

"Thanks, but that line grew old between the pack" she said.

"So, you're shape-shifters?" I asked.

"Yes" she said.

"How?" Carlisle asked

"The Quileutes are a long story and I really don't have the patience to tell. Basically they say that their ancestors could get their souls, or whatever, out of their body, and into animals' bodies. They usually chose wolves so it became a part of them eventually. They think it switch on the Quileutes' bodies, when vampires are close. Last year there were some nomads and we phased. And now you're here and new ones are phasing"

"Okay, so that's the Quileutes. And you? You're not Quileute" Alice said.

"Judging me by my skin color, Alice? What a horrible thing to do!" Bella said mocking.

"Sorry, but you look more like us, pale, than them" Alice said.

"I'm Quileute, but just a small, really small part of my bloodline. I'm from another tribe, that's why I phase into cats easily, while them into wolves"

"What else you do?" Jasper asked.

"Hm, do they usually talk to people like they are a new toy?" she asked to me, smiling.

"Sometimes" I answered.

"Hm…" she thought looking to Jazz, Emm, and Alice. "I have a high temperature. I heal quickly, have a too damn fast metabolism, strength, speed, and… Yeah, I think that's it"

"She's boring" Emmett said playfully.

"And what _you_ do?" Bella asked.

"I have strength, speed, beauty, and I can kill faster than you" he said.

"Well, beauty… It's really a variable; I don't think all vampires I know are pretty"

"You just know us" Emm said.

"Yeah, my point" she said smiling, "I can run as fast as you, beat the crap out of you, and kill you. So I won. _You_ are boring"

"Ouch, it hurt" he said in mock hurt.

"Well, I'm still pissed about that lunch with lust thing" she said.

"It was funny. Especially with Eddie's face"

"Don't call me Eddie" I said calmly, watching Bella smile. "And I didn't do any face"

"Of course you did. Like you were a masochist. Half suffering, and half enjoying" Alice said, "Of course Jazz could confirm my theory…"

"Shh" I said to Jazz before he opened his mouth.

They chuckled, and Bella shook her head in amusement.

"Okay, hm, can I call you Eddie?" she asked smiling, "I like it"

"No" I said.

"Ed?"

"No"

"Wardo?"

"Oh, Wardo! I didn't thought about that!" Emmett said laughing.

"No" I said.

"Dard?" she asked hopeful.

"Dard?" Alice asked giggling.

"Yeah, when I was younger, mom read to me Jane Austen, and I kept calling the character Dard, instead of Edward" Bella said, "Can I? Dard?"

"No"

"He hates any nicknames. We tried, believe us, we did" Esme said grinning.

"Pleeeaaseee?" Bella said pouting, "Let me call you 'Dard' or 'Eddie'?"

"Fine" I sighed.

I couldn't resist to her pout. She grinned victoriously and my family stared at me in shock.

"Oh, Eddie…" Emmett said chuckling, "She got you wrapped around her little finger!"

"Shut up and I said she can call me that. No you. Any of you" I said looking at Alice and Jazz, "And if you do, I'll reveal a few things I hear…"

"Fine, no need to blackmail us" Alice said rolling her eyes.

"The food was great, thank you" Bella said and finished her juice.

"I'm glad you liked" Esme said smiling, "At least the food we buy won't be wasted"

"Let's see a movie!" Alice said jumping in the chair.

"Fine" Bella said shrugging.

She got up, and took a couple plates.

"I do that, don't worry, honey" Esme said reaching for it.

"No way" Bella said shaking her head, "You cook, I clean"

"Really, its okay. Go enjoy the movie" Esme said.

Bella continued to shake her head, and Esme sighed. _Stuborn_, she thought amused_, I like her, so much_. I grinned and walked with both to the kitchen. Bella shooed Esme from the sink and started washing the dishes.

"Want help?" I asked leaning beside her.

"Yeah, can you dry it?"

"Sure" I took a towel, "It's… different. We never used plates. And now I'm helping washing it"

"Hm, if you stay around me you'll get used to it. I use a lot of plates. I eat a lot"

"I realized" I said and she blushed. She seemed so embarrassed, I wanted to slap myself for making such comment. "I mean… I realized you eat more than humans, but you don't eat a lot…"

"Right" she snorted, "I stole your lunch _and_ Alice's"

"It would go to the trash anyway..."

She chuckled and finished washing. She stood there watching me finish drying, our eyes locked.

"Hm, so, you two lovebirds coming?" Alice asked from the door.

Bella blushed slightly, and I put the towel on the counter. We walked to the living room, I was enjoying the swing of Bella's hips, when Alice's thoughts screamed at me. _Esme will hit you again!_ Alice giggled and Bella looked confused between us. She sat in the couch, and I sat next to her. Both of us not paying attention to my siblings fighting over what movie.

We were in our own little world. I was playing with our twined fingers, and she traced small circles with her finger on my thigh. We spent the next couple of hours, looking into each other eyes. I didn't even remember my family wasn't in the same room. She leaned in and gave me a soft kiss. I grinned like an idiot, and kissed her back. After a few other kisses, my family decided to make their presence known.

"Get a room" Emmett said.

"Who would guess Edward could be all lovey dovey…" Jazz murmured.

I rolled my eyes, as Bella chuckled.

"Shut up. Let the lovebirds alone" Alice said.

"I'll do if Edward says about what was the movie" Emmett said. "If he knows the answer, I stop. If he doesn't it will get worse"

"Hm… It was a girl, that fell in love with a guy, and they… were messy, so it took sometime to get together…?" I said hesitantly.

They all had fits of laughter, and Bella smiled and frowned.

"What was about then?" she asked.

"World War!" Jazz said laughing.

"Why are we watching World War movie?" Bella asked chuckling.

"Because Jazz chose it" I said rolling my eyes.

"Anyway… I should go" Bella said.

I grimaced, I didn't want her to go. I wanted her with me, all the time, and forever.

"For God's sake, Edward. She'll be back, don't need to go all depressed" Jazz said teasingly.

Bella smiled and gave another chaste kiss.

"I'll leave the clothes in the woods" she said as we got up.

"You can destroy it. I'll buy clothes for you, so when you come you won't have problems" Alice said.

"Hm, you don't need to…"

"Don't even waste your time trying to convince Alice not shopping" Emmett said.

"Hm, okay. Thanks"

"I think I'll buy her boxers, she looks good on them" Alice mumbled.

We all chuckled, and Emmett nodded in agreement, getting a glare from me. I didn't like when he thought things like that about my Bella.

"Thanks. For everything" Bella said.

"Don't need to thanks us, dear" Esme said smiling sweetly at her.

Bella nodded, and we walked to the door. I closed the door, and we stopped in the steps.

"I guess… I see you around?" she asked.

"Definitely" I said smiling.

She nodded and bit her lip. I just had to do it. I leaned in, and pulled her lip from her teeth, with mine.

"And soon" I whispered.

I kissed at her, pulling her as close as I could, not wanting to let her go.

"She might need to breathe" Emmett said from inside the house.

I pulled away, and she was breathless. She blushed, and I chuckled.

"Sorry, I forgot" I said.

"That's alright" she said and took a step away, "Bye"

"Bye"

She ran to the woods, and disappeared from my sight.

"I'm not destroying the clothes" she yelled.

I grinned, my mind wondering if it would be too bad if I went to grab the clothes from her, once she striped. I shook my head when I heard a low growl, and paws running away. I already missed her.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

BPOV

God! I was dead. I wanted to go home, and sleep. I was arriving at my house, when I felt the smell of wolves. It seemed the guys came to a visit while I was out. I phased back, and quickly climbed the tree beside my house, and entered my room. I sniffed and frowned. The guys were inside my room. I grabbed clothes, and wrapped myself in a towel. I checked to see if Charlie was home, and he wasn't. I went to the bathroom, and took a long shower. I needed it.

I thought about everything that happened. Jake was a wolf now. Finally. Leah too, what was weird. We thought that just Quileute men phased. I was… dating Edward? I don't know what we were exactly, but it was a little complicated. I snorted. A little? Understatement. What would I do about the pack? They wouldn't like it at all. I put my clothes on, and went downstairs. I made sandwiches, ate a few, and left a few for Charlie. I was finishing a bottle of water when I heard a howl. It was close. I got to the back door, and opened. Embry, Jared and Jake were walking to me, wearing just shorts.

"Where the hell have you been!" Jared asked pulling me to a hug.

"Are you insane! You disappeared!" Embry said hugging me too, "We thought something happened!"

"Hm, sorry" I mumbled and hugged Jake, "I fell asleep"

It wasn't a lie. It wasn't the complete truth either.

"You… smell funny" Jake mumbled.

"What?" I asked worried.

Fuck! I would smell like vampires. Of course just a shower wouldn't take it off. Embry sniffed my hair, and I stepped away from them.

"I need a shower. I don't take one for couple days" I lied.

"Your hair is damp. You just got out of shower" Jared said and sniffed.

"Did you… You didn't!" Embry exclaimed.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You went to the Cullens!" Jared accused. "You smell like them!"

"I… I went there to ask them to stay away, and them there was the problem with Jake and Leah. And I went back to tell them there was nothing going on, not about them… And… I got back" I lied.

"Where were you the whole day?" Jake asked.

"The woods. I fell asleep, like I said"

They glanced at each other, but gave up.

"Fine. Sam was waiting for news about you. Don't disappear, it makes us nervous" Embry said.

"Okay" I said nodding.

"Sam changed his mind" Jared said.

"About what?" I asked.

"We don't know. He just said he changed his mind. We have a bonfire tonight. For Jake and Leah, and Sam will say what changed" Embry explained.

"What time?" I asked hoping I could get some sleep.

"We came to get you. It's now" Jake said.

I sighed and walked to the kitchen. I wrote a note for Charlie.

I'm with Billy, Jake, and the guys. I'll come back late, it's a party.  
>Anything call Emily, or Billy.<br>Love,  
>Bella<p>

"Let me get a bag at least" I said.

They nodded and I ran upstairs. I got a bag with a couple clothes, my cell, and sketchbook. I looked at the Cullen's sketch and smiled. How could I miss them already? I ran downstairs, and we ran to the woods. They went to another side, so we could have some privacy phasing. I quickly striped and put the clothes in the bag, before phasing into a lioness. I growled, and started running. Jake quickly was beside me, and I was surprised. I was one of the fastest. I think I only lost to Leah. I mentally smiled at him. He was beautiful as wolf. His fur was… Jake. You could easily see it was Jake, because the wolf was so much like his human form. We reached the surroundings of Sam's house in a few minutes, and separated to phase back. I ran to the house, and threw my bag by the door, and entered the living room, to find everyone.

"Thank God!" Emily said.

"Where were you!" Billy asked. "We were starting to worry"

I shrugged and shifted on spot.

"I fell asleep" I said, "I was too tired"

"Fine, you're here, that's what is important" Sam said. "Let's start"

The bonfire was normal. Harry wasn't there, but I guessed he was resting at home. It was somehow an initiation party. Jake and Leah learned about what we were, and the legends. But what surprised me was that Quil was here too. He seemed happy, not freaked at all.

"Why is Quil here?" I whispered to Paul.

"He's one of us" he said.

I looked at Quil, shocked. Yes, like Jake, he changed. But… Not enough to be one of us yet.

"What?" I whispered.

"He's starting. Shivers, temperature…" Paul whispered.

"Oh, God" I said. "But, it's too fast"

"You think?" he said sarcastically, "That's nothing. Seth phased"

"What!" I said.

"Harry" Embry whispered and swallowed hard, "He is in coma"

"Oh my God!" I gasped.

"Seth almost phased in the hospital room. Paul and I had to drag him out of there" Embry said.

"We think this is what changed whatever Sam was thinking" Jared said. "We're eight now, soon nine"

I had a bad feeling about this. Billy took a deep breath and made an extra announcement.

"We are going to try something, that our ancestors believed. We are going to anticipate a change"

"What!" me and the guys said.

I glanced at Quil and he was grinning like an idiot.

"We need Quil" Sam simply said.

"Why, Sam?" I asked.

The bad feeling was growing.

"I'll explain later" he said.

"What is going to anticipate the change?" Jake asked.

"The pack will phase, everyone. Maybe, Quil being close to this side of us, of him, it will trigger" Billy explained.

"Come on" Sam said getting up.

The guys followed him, Leah too, after a moment of hesitation. Jake glanced at me, then Quil, and looked at Billy.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's a pack's decision" Billy answered looking away.

It was Sam's decision. No one knew this beside Sam and Billy, and Quil of course. Quil nudged Jake, and Jake sighed before getting up.

"Wait. Why Quil has to change now! This isn't right!" I said.

"Bella, we need it" Sam said.

"I don't agree" I said.

It was wrong. Why shorten his time as normal? He should be as normal as he could. And obviously he didn't see it. He was still grinning at the situation.

"Whatever. We need the Quileutes to phase. You don't have to phase" Sam said.

I stared at him in shock. He was desperate for this, and was even excluding me to do it. They ran to the woods and phased. I looked at Billy.

"Billy, what is Sam doing?" I asked.

He didn't answer me.

"Emily?" I asked.

"I don't know" she shrugged, "I didn't know any of this!"

I shook my head, and looked at them coming back. Quil chuckled, happy about this, and pat Embry's shoulder. I realized he was starting to shake.

"Quil, don't" I whispered.

The bad feeling was almost suffocating me. I didn't want to be here, I wanted to stay away from this. But something kept me still, like I depended of knowing what the hell was going on. I looked away as Quil's body doubled over, shaking uncontrollably. I heard a low howl, and I knew it was Quil's.

"Phase back, Sam. And explain to them" Billy said quietly.

I just heard Sam phasing back.

"I changed my mind" he announced.

I looked at him, and he was standing in front of the wolves.

"Before, we were weaker. We were just a few. But we are nine now, and we can do this" Sam announced.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in a whisper.

"We're going to attack the Cullens. Tonight" Sam announced.


	6. Chapter 6

My heart began to beat faster. I gasped and walked to stand in front of Sam.

"What!" I yelled.

"We didn't attack them before because we were five, and you were injured. Now we're nine, and it will be easy to eliminate them" he said nonchalantly.

"Sam! No!" I yelled.

He stared at me confused and arched an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because… They didn't do anything!" I said, "We would be breaking the treaty!"

"First, they hurt you, they broke the treaty" he said and continued before I could argue, "Second, so what if we break the treaty? They won't be alive to do something"

I was breathing heavy and turned to look at Billy.

"Billy! Do something!" I begged.

"Sam decided, and he's the alpha. And I agree with him. We would be better off the Cullens" Billy said.

"Sam, it's dangerous!" Emily said.

"We're nine. We'll be fine" Sam said.

"Please, Sam" I cried.

"Bella, nothing will happen. It's an easy kill" he said.

He thought I was scared. And I was, but not for me. A little for the pack, but definitely fearing for the Cullens. They were seven, and Rose apparently wasn't around… And they didn't know what was going to happen. A tear rolled down my cheek and I ran to Emily. I hugged her, and she was crying silently.

"Be careful" she whispered.

"Emily, I love you. And I'm sorry" I whispered.

Before she could say or ask anything, I stepped away and glared at Billy.

"We're breaking the treaty, you know it. You're letting the Quileute honor be damaged" I said, "You were a better leader. You wouldn't let Sam command, especially on this"

He didn't say a word just stared at me. I turned away and hugged Jake's wolf form.

"Love you, buddy. I'm sorry, for anything I'll do"

"Bella!" Sam growled. "You're abandoning the pack!"

I ignored him patted the other wolves and they were staring at me, worried.

"No, Sam" I said, "I'm not abandoning the pack. But I won't help you in this. It's murder. They didn't do anything"

"They are leeches and they should die" Sam hissed.

I phased into a cheetah, and was surprised my form was bigger, almost as big as the wolves. I growled at him, and started running to the Cullen's. As fast as I could, my legs starting to hurt. I reached their backyard, and howled. I phased back as they appeared in the porch. I bent forward, gasping for air.

"Bella!" Edward gasped running to me.

"Go!" I said.

He touched my face, making me look up, at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

Carlisle and Esme appeared beside him, and Alice put a blanket over me.

"Go!" I shouted.

"What?" Esme asked confused.

"Go away!" I cried, tears running down my cheeks, "Please!"

Edward wiped away my tears, and held my face.

"Love, tell me what's going on" he said.

"Where is Rosalie!" I asked.

"She's out, hunting" Emmet answered, "Why!"

"Get her back. Now!" I shouted when they didn't move.

Emmett started to move towards the forest but Jazz stopped him.

"Wait. Explain what's wrong" Jazz said.

"They are attacking. Soon. Tonight. Maybe in a hour" I cried.

"The pack!" Carlisle asked shocked.

"Others phased. We're nine" I said gasping for air, "Well, eight, without me. They want to kill you all"

"Oh God" Esme said.

"Emmett! Get Rosalie!" I yelled.

He didn't need to be told twice. He ran to the forest.

"It will be fine" Edward said hugging me, "We'll figure something out"

"Edward, no" I said pushing him away, "You're leaving, now"

"We should stay" Alice said.

"What!" I gasped.

"The Denalis are arriving in an hour" she said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Friends" Carlisle said, "Esme, call them and inform them, tell them to hurry, or go back"

She nodded and ran inside.

"Jasper, what do you think?" Carlisle asked.

"If the Denalis are in, them I think it will be fine" he said.

"Please, Edward. Leave" I begged.

"No" he said, "I won't go without you. And it's useless"

"The pack would search for us" Alice said.

Sam must have gone crazy. He was deadly set on ending the Cullens. I couldn't breathe. I fell to the ground, and Edward crouched holding me.

"Alice, get her some water" Carlisle said.

"Bella, breathe. It will be fine" Edward said.

Alice gave me a bottle of water, but I didn't drink it.

"The Denalis are coming. They will arrive in fifteen minutes" Esme said.

I drank the water, holding the bottle with shaky hands. Emmett and Rosalie appeared from the forest, and Rosalie looked furious.

"I told you that dog would bring problems!" she hissed.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"No" Carlisle said, "She is here to help, Rose. She left the pack to tell us. You should be grateful"

Rosalie snorted and started talking quietly with Emm.

"You're going to fight the pack?" I whispered.

"That's the plan. Only to defend ourselves" Carlisle said.

"How many are the Denalis?" I asked.

"Five" Esme said.

"You would be eleven" I mumbled. "The pack can still make some damage"

"We will try to prevent that" Jazz said.

"Only defend yourselves?" I asked looking into Carlisle's eyes.

"Yes. We don't want unnecessary violence" he said.

"Promise?" I whispered, "They are my family. I might not agree with them, but they're my family"

"We understand, sweetie" Esme said.

"I promise we won't try to harm them, just defend ourselves" Carlisle said.

"It's hypocrite to ask you that" I said with a sigh, "I'm fighting my family…"

"You're joining us?"Jasper asked.

I nodded and looked at Edward. He shook his head.

"No. She won't" he said. "It's dangerous"

"Edward, they wouldn't hurt me" I said and swallowed hard remembering Sam's determination, "I'll just stop them from hurting you"

"No" he said.

"We need her, Edward" Jasper said. "I understand, I want Alice away too, but we need everyone"

He sighed and looked at me.

"It will be fine" I said.

He nodded once, and I hugged him. The others went inside to talk, leaving us.

"I don't care who's in danger, you'll try to be safe" Edward said, "Promise?"

"No, I can't promise you that" I said.

"Bella…"

"What if you're in danger?" I asked. "I can just stand and let you be killed"

"Bella…"

"What if the situation was reverse? Would you promise something like that, when I can be in danger?"

He sighed and kissed my lips softly.

"I need you. If something happens to you, then what matters if I'm safe?" he whispered.

I kissed his lips.

"As I need you, and need to protect you if I can" I whispered.

We stayed hugged in the ground, hearing the reunion inside, Jazz saying what should be done. After ten minutes, someone ran to us.

"Well, well… Hello, Edward" a woman's voice said behind me.

We pulled apart, and I turned to see the newcomers. There was a couple, both with dark hair, and tanned skin, though still paled vampire skin. And the other three were gorgeous woman, with blond hair, just a few differences. They smiled mischievously at us, and the couple smiled kindly.

"Hello, Tanya" Edward said helping me up, "Kate. Irina"

The strawberry blond that seemed the leader hugged him, completely ignoring me holding his hand. The other gave him quick hugs.

"Bella, this is Carmen and Eleazar" Edward said nodding to the couple.

"Nice to meet you" the woman said.

"Thank you, you too" I said.

"Bella, what are you?" Tanya asked.

"Shape-shifter" I whispered.

"Wait" Irina said, "Esme said the problem was shape-shifters"

"It is" Edward said.

"My pack is attacking" I mumbled.

"Jazz is discussing what to do inside" Edward said.

They stared at me for a moment before entering the house, just Tanya stayed.

"Edward, you know…"

"I know, Tanya" he cut her off. "We'll think about this later"

She looked me up and down.

"I guess the pack's problem is her" she said.

I looked down, embarrassed.

"No, the problem is us. What we are" Edward said angrily.

She sighed and walked inside.

"I should phase. See if I can get something from them…" I said.

"Okay" he whispered.

He kissed me passionately, holding me tight to him. I sighed when we had to pull away. He looked in my eyes, and I kissed his lips softly, before stepping away.

"In what should I phase?" I asked.

"What's the bigger animal you can phase?" Jasper asking walking to us.

"Lynx… Cheetah and lioness are a little smaller" I answered.

"It would be best lynx, then" Jazz said.

I nodded and let the fire spread through my body. I concentrated on hearing someone from the pack. A thought, a glimpse of where they were, but nothing. I shook my head to Edward and Jasper. The others came out and I heard some of the Denalis commenting on my animal form. Carlisle, Jasper and Edward were in the front. Rosalie and Emmett on their left, and Esme and Alice on their right. Tanya, Kate and Irina positioned a few feet away from them, in their flanks. Eleazar and Carmen stood behind Carlisle, and the others, protecting their back. I finally got something. I think it was Seth. He was close. I could recognize the trees. I howled softly, and the Cullens got ready. I walked so I was standing in front of Carlisle and Edward.

"Bella…" Edward started to protest, but I glanced at him, and he got the message to shut up.

He sighed and slightly crouched. He was deeply concentrated, and I knew he was hearing the thoughts arriving. Four wolves appeared in the forest in front of me. Sam, Jared, Paul and Embry. The older ones. They stopped and stared at me.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Sam hissed in his mind.

"What you're doing is wrong, Sam. And I'm trying to stop it" I said.

"By helping the leeches?" Paul hissed, growling.

Jake, Leah, Quil and Seth appeared surrounding us.

"Don't do this, Sam" I said.

He didn't say anything, and though I couldn't hear all his thoughts, I knew he wouldn't back out.

"Sam, it's Bella" Jake said. "We can't!"

"This pack will continue with the plans, attack the Cullens, and who helps them" Sam said, and I heard the alpha's command.

He was commanding them to attack me. I couldn't believe this. The wolves looked apologetically at me, and Sam ran forward. I ran to him, and we both fell to the ground, trying to bite each other. He was slightly bigger than me, and definitely heavier. He bit my shoulder, and I bit his back paw. Before more damage could be done, something pulled him off me. I looked to see what, and it was Jasper. I looked around. Alice was fighting Seth. Esme, Quil. Tanya, Rose and Leah were just a blur. Carlisle was fighting Jared, and Eleazar fighting Paul. Emm was now helping Jazz with Sam. I looked around for Edward, desperate to see if he was okay. He, Kate and Irina were fighting Embry and Jake. Embry took off Irina's arm, and she yelled in pain. Kate jumped on Embry, and he was shaking, like he was being electrified. That left Jake and Edward. Edward kept Carlisle's promise. He was only trying to defend himself. Jake though was fighting fiercely. I started to run to them, but it didn't seem fast enough. Jake pinned Edward in the ground, and he was leaning in, to tear Edward's head. I growled and jumped on him, pulling him from Edward.

"Jake! Stop!" I cried.

I could see in his mind. He wanted to, but couldn't. He started fighting with me, and I realized how this was a mess. The wolves wouldn't stop until the Cullen were dead, I was dead, and the Denalis were dead, because Sam commanded it. They couldn't stop. I quickly took a look on Edward, he was trying to help Alice, though he kept looking at me. I bit Jake's paw, and winced as I heard his howl of pain.

"Sam, please, stop this!" I begged.

He didn't listen to me. I pushed Jake away, running to Quil. Esme was loosing, and I could see several members of the Cullens, desperate to do something. I pushed him away from her and broke his leg.

"Sorry" I said.

Esme looked at me thankful, and I nodded. I looked around. I had to do something, but couldn't do anything. I could delay a few wolves but never stop them.

"Sam, stop!" I yelled mentally.

I ran to him, pushed Jasper away from him, saving him from a bite, and took it in my neck. I howled in pain, and fought Sam. Emm tried to help, but he was trying to help Edward too. Jasper was making sure Alice was okay.

"Sam, stop this. You know you can't win. We're not attacking, but if we do…" I said.

"You would turn your back on your family?" he growled. "You're one of them and all will be killed"

As Sam tried harder to kill me, I started thinking solutions. Sam was the alpha and he had to be heard. What could I do to stop the alpha's command? Think, Bella, think! I remembered Billy. Jake! That's it. He's the rightful alpha!

"Jake, do something! Just you can!" I yelled in my head.

He hesitated for a moment before biting Emmett's arm. He couldn't do anything while he was trying to fight. Sam bit my shoulder, and I took the advantage to bit his neck. He howled in pain, and I pushed him away, jumped on him, and snapped his neck. Everyone stopped. Sam's body fell on the ground, and went back to his human form.

"Jake, you're the alpha now, it's your right" I said tiredly. "Put a top on this"

He hesitated but commanded for everyone to stop and they did. The vampires stepped away from them. Edward ran to me, and I leaned my head in his shoulder.

"Bella, are you okay!" he asked.

I phased back, and fell in his arms. I lifted a hand, touching my neck. I felt blood flowing and the blackness was taking over.

"Edward…" I whispered.

"Carlisle!" he called desperate.

"Love you" I whispered before passing out.


	7. Chapter 7

"Carlisle!" I called desperately.

"Love you" Bella whispered and passed out.

If it wasn't the situation, I would have jumped of happiness. Carlisle came to my side, and I laid her down in the ground. A few wolves phased back, running to us.

"She's healing" Carlisle said, "But she's bleeding too much. She won't heal in time"

"Do something!" I said.

"I can't do anything here. I would have to take her to the hospital, or get things from the hospital. We don't have time" Carlisle said, pressing the wound, blood dripping of his hand.

"Bit her. She'll get better" Tanya said.

"No" one of the wolves growled, "Your venom kills us"

"Edward" Carlisle sighed.

"No" I said, "Alice, get blood for her. Esme run to the hospital, please"

They both took off immediately, and one of the wolves kneeled beside her, across from me, crying silently.

"What can I do?" he asked.

"Nothing" Carlisle said.

Bella's heart was slow. To a human, wouldn't make difference, but to her, compared to her normal heartbeat, it was dangerously slow. The other wolves phased back, all worried about her.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Please, hold on" the boy whispered taking her hand.

"Edward" Jasper warned.

"Shut up, Jasper"

The family looked between us, but I kept my eyes on Bella's face.

"You should go. Carlisle will take care of her" Jasper said.

"I'm fine"

"You're not. We don't need this right now, Edward. Leave"

"No" I growled.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Shut up, Jasper" I said.

Jasper sighed and stayed quiet.

"We should move her inside" Carmen said.

Carlisle nodded, and the wolf boy picked her up carefully before I did. I stared at him for a moment and frowned. Carlisle kept his hand on her neck, trying to stop the bleeding a little, and guided the boy to my room. He laid her down in my couch, and I covered her with a blanket. Esme burst through the door, holding a plastic bag that she gave to Carlisle. He took what he would need, and tried to stop the bleeding.

"She's still loosing too much blood" Carlisle sighed.

"Where is Alice?" I asked nervously.

"It's not easy to get blood, Edward. Calm down" Esme said.

"She has to be faster" I whispered frowning at Bella.

Alice arrived a minute later, holding bags of blood. She gave them to Carlisle, and he put an IV on Bella's arm. Jasper had to leave with all the blood and Alice went with him. Carlisle worked for almost ten minutes before he pulled back and sighed.

"She's going to be okay" he said.

I nodded weakly and he got up. Wolf boy, Jacob, mumbled a 'thanks', and continued on her side. I stayed on her other side, caressing her arm, and enjoying the sound of her heartbeat picking up. Her skin wasn't as pale as before. And she smelled different.

"So, she fought for you" Jacob said after a few minutes.

"Yeah, I guess so" I said.

He nodded weakly. _It's not right, she's not one of you_, he thought.

"And she's also not one of you" I said annoyed with his thoughts.

_She fits better with us_, he thought.

"She fits wherever she wants, and she fits perfectly in my arms. So she fits with me" I said.

He rolled his eyes, and scowled. He didn't like me. Great, I didn't like him too. There was a howl a couple minutes later and he frowned at the window. He didn't want to leave. He sighed and kissed Bella's cheek, before getting up. He waked to the door, but stopped.

"Can you… Tell her I was here, and… I'll be back?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah" I mumbled.

"Thanks" he mumbled.

He ran downstairs, had a quick talk to Carlisle about meeting about the treaty, and ran to the forest. I caressed Bella's face, pulling her hair out of her forehead, and kissed it softly.

"Jake?" she breathed.

My hand went in a fist, and I closed my eyes, trying to keep calm.

"Love, wake up" I whispered.

I opened my eyes and found hrs fluttering open. She looked around, lost, confused, and then looked at me, a smile playing on her lips.

"Hi" she croaked and cleared her throat, "Water?"

Alice ran in the room, and extended a glass with a straw. I helped Bella sit up, and she drank the whole glass.

"Thanks" she said extending the glass to Alice.

Alice nodded and left.

"I heard Jake… his voice. Was he here?" she asked.

"He just left. He ask me to tell you he will be back, for you" I said.

"Wasn't he mad?" she asked fearful.

"Why would he?" I asked frowning.

Her eyes filled with tears, and she looked away. "I abandoned the pack, I turned my back on them. I stabbed them in the back. And I killed Sam" she said.

"Love, they made you do it. You didn't have a choice. Sam put you in that position"

"What happened?" she asked wiping her eyes.

"Well, after you passed out, the wolves phased back, they were worried about you. Jacob helped bring you inside. I sent Alice to get blood, and Esme hospital supplies. Carlisle had quite some work on your wound. You were bleeding out"

"And the others? Is everyone alright?"

"Yes. Everything is okay. The wolves left, except Jacob, and they will come back later about the treaty"

She nodded weakly and I pulled her close to me.

"You scared me, love" I whispered.

"I'll try not to do it again" she said.

"Try?" I asked amused.

"Well, we are complicated, so I don' know when someone will attack my neck again. Especially since I hang out with vamps" she laughed. "Ouch, hurts to laugh" she whispered.

"You'll heal soon"

"I have to go" she mumbled. "Can you borrow me some clothes, again?"

"Why you have to go?" I asked frowning.

"I don't see Charlie for a long time. He must be worried. And I have to talk to Jacob, and… apologize to Emily, though I don't deserve forgiveness"

"Bella…"

"I killed him. I killed her boyfriend, her fiancée, the love of her life. Her imprint"

"Imprint?" I asked confused.

"Shape-shifters, don't fall in love, we imprint. It's like… Everything in the world, everything before, doesn't have meaning anymore, not to you, because when you see he, or him in my case, everything that matters in the world is them, and you would be anything for them, do anything. Like soul mates. It doesn't happen to everyone though"

"Oh" I mumbled, fighting the urge to ask her what I wanted to know. But I wouldn't. It would ruin things.

"Anyway, in Sam and Emily's case, the feeling was reciprocated, and… I just… destroy it. She'll hate me" she said crying quietly.

"I'm sorry we made you go through this" I said hugging her.

"You didn't. Sam did. I begged for him to stop. I begged before they came… It was his fault, the confrontation. His death is my fault"

"He was attacking you, Bella. You didn't have a choice"

"I had the choice not to kill him"

"And die?" I hissed, "No. It would end the same. If you… I would kill him"

"Edward!"

"No one will ever hurt you again"

We stayed silent, and a few minutes later, she tightened her hold on me.

"Everything will be fine" she whispered. "Love you"

"Love you" I said.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

After an hour insisting I was fine, Edward finally dropped me home. Dad was at work, so I used the time to do some things, clean, cook, take a shower, and a nap. I was sleeping in the couch, when I heard the doorbell. I looked at the clock and frowned. I wasn't expecting anyone. I walked to the door and opened.

"Jake!" I said throwing my arms around him.

"Hey, Bells" he said hugging me back.

"Oh, Jake! I'm sorry! Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" I asked pulling away to check on him.

"I'm fine, Bells. It's fine"

"I'm sorry" I whispered with tears spilling.

"It wasn't your fault, Bella" he said pulling me to a hug.

I started crying in his chest, and he pulled me inside the house, closing the door, and walking us to the couch. He sat with me in his lap, hugging him tight. After some time I finally calmed down, and pulled back.

"What happened?"

"Well, the pack is… crazy. They are mad, worried, sad…"

"They're mad at me" I mumbled.

"Kind of. They are mad at Sam for even starting this whole thing. They are mad they couldn't stop it. And yes, they are kind of mad at you, but not because of Sam's death. They understand you didn't have choice"

"Then… why?"

"Because… Bella, you chose the leeches!"

"His name is Edward, Jacob" I said sternly.

"Whatever. It's wrong"

"It's not. It's my choice"

"Bella" he sighed.

"The treaty?"

"I'm coming from their house. They told me you were here" he said, "The treaty stands, but they can't hurt anyone, not even accidentally"

"Okay" I sighed. "Oh, can I go to La Push with you? I wanted to talk to the guys and Emily…" I trailed off as he shook his head, "What?"

"Bella… The elders, and a few of the pack… You chose their side Bella. Technically, you are with the Cullens"

"What?"

"I'm sorry. You're not allowed in La Push"

I nodded, crying again. He apologized again, and I just nodded, and he pulled me into his arms.

"You're my family. Everyone. La Push was my second home" I whispered.

"We're still friends, family. But… You can't expect things to be the same if you stay with the cold ones" he whispered

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for taking so long to update. :S<strong>

**The next chapter is filled with drama!**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey" Edward said getting in through the window.

"Hi!" I said turning to give him a kiss.

I kissed him softly, but he wasn't having any of that. He held me tightly, and deepened the kiss. I snaked my fingers on his hair, and moaned into his mouth. He moved so fast, I didn't even realized what he was doing, until I felt the mattress under me. He laid on top of me, between my legs, and gripped m waist tightly. He pulled away to let me breathe, but kept kissing my neck, shoulder…

"Do you realize what you, wet in just a towel, do to me?" he said huskily.

I smiled and pulled his lips to mine again. I thrust my hips up, grinding on him, just to make sure… Yes, I was affecting him.

"Bells!" dad called from downstairs.

"Oh, shit" I hissed pulling away from Edward. "Sorry"

"Don't go" he whispered seductively.

"I have to. I'm meeting Jake and the others" I said.

"I know" he mumbled rolling off me.

Things were good since the confrontation with the pack and Sam's death. I still talked to some of the pack, and Jake was around frequently. But I had school, and Edward, so it wasn't much. Charlie, Harry and Billy scheduled to go on a fishing trip for the weekend. And we decided to tag along. Me, Jake, Embry (that we recently found out it was Billy's son too), Seth, and Quil. We were camping, and getting some time to catch up. Edward didn't like the idea.

"Why don't you like the guys?" I asked rolling on my side to look at him.

"I have to hear their thoughts. More specifically, Jacob's" he groaned.

It was also obvious Jake had a crush on me. It wasn't new. He had it since we were sixteen. But since he phased he got the guts to do something about it. I ignored, and made sure to let him know I loved Edward. Edward hated that I spent time with him.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, are you jealous?" I asked amused.

"No…"

"You are!" I laughed.

"Bella" he warned.

"Fine" I said and stopped laughing, "But you know why is it silly?" I whispered.

He didn't answer, just stared at the ceiling. I climbed on him, straddling his waist, and wiggling my hips on him. He groaned and gripped my hips through the towel.

"Because I'm with you, and only you. I want you and only you, Silly" I whispered huskily.

I leaned down and kissed him slowly and thoroughly. And when he moved to pull me down to him, I jumped away. He stared at me with wide eyes, and only the towel in hands. I winked at him, and turned to my closet to get ready.

"Oh, no, you won't" he growled playfully, and pulled my giggling self to bed.

We were making out, and when I heard dad moving around the living room, I pulled away from Edward's mouth, and he started kissing my neck.

"I'm getting dressed, dad! Just a minute!" I yelled.

"This will take more than a minute" Edward whispered huskily.

"Charlie won't come in here with the possibility of finding me naked" I said and kissed him.

Ten minutes later, a lot of pouting, and bye kisses, I went downstairs with two hickeys, and in need of a cool shower. The man drove me nuts. But was too moralist to do anything before wedding, which I wouldn't do it, so we were stuck to making out. Not totally complaining.

"Sorry our tardiness" Charlie said to the others that were setting tents. "Bella decided to take an hour to get ready"

"Sorry" I said blushing.

Dad joined the other adults, and I joined the guys.

"I thought your vamps didn't suck necks" Seth whispered to me while we got the sleeping bags.

"They don't" I said frowning.

"Really? You better cover those hickeys then" he said with a smirk.

I gasped and put my hand over the hickey. He laughed and poked the side of the crook of my neck.

"There's one here!"

"The bastard!" I said turning to check on the car's mirror.

I had missed that one. Seth laughed quietly as he went back to the campsite, and I tried to hide the hickey without success. I was wearing a tank top, I had used make-up to cover the other. I didn't brought make-up. The hickey would disappear in a couple hours. I curse as I realized Charlie must have seen it. He wasn't to happy with my relationship with Edward. Probably because I spend so much time out now, and Edward might have mentioned marriage when Charlie asked his intentions. Big mistake, my parents were allergic to marriage. Edward likes to make things worse with Charlie apparently. I sighed and went back to the campsite.

The weekend was strange, fun, and awkward. Jake firstly was mad, probably about the huge kickeys I had. Then he started flirting. Not very subtle that one. The day we were heading back, Jake tried to kiss me, succeeded but I punched him. Breaking my hand and dislocating his jaw in the process, and a bloody lip. Needless to say, the end of our camping experience was tense. Charlie though was amused by it. He drove all the way home smiling, after I told him Edward would be at the house as soon as possible after we got there. It was obvious he would make sure to comment on the accident, not necessary, since Edward would see it in his mind. We had gotten home, and hadn't even finishing unloading the car, when Edward arrived. He came to me with a smile and kissed me, not carrying Charlie was watching.

"You bastard, you gave me a hickey I missed it on covering up!" I said against his lips with a smile.

"You love my hickeys" he shrugged and kissed me softly.

"Edward, can you help Bella? She hurt her hand" Charlie said casually as he walked to the house.

I glared at his back, as Edward lifted my hand to inspect my swollen knuckles.

"It will be as good as new in an hour" I mumbled turning away.

"What happened?" he asked worried.

"Nothing" I mumbled.

"Bella, what happened?" he insisted.

By then Charlie was back, getting other bags, and fighting a smirk. I felt Edward tense, and I cursed his mind reading gift.

"He. Kissed. You" he hissed furiously.

"Edward…" I said pleading.

"I'll kill the dog" he growled gripping the car's door too tightly. It bent on the format of his fingers.

"Edward… My dad's car" I said quietly.

He cursed under his breath, and tried to fix it. It was good, but not as before.

"Edward, calm down" I said seeing his distress. "I punched him, and yelled, and told him to stay away until he apologized to you… It will take a lot of time until he appears"

He kissed me hard, taking em by surprise, and pressed me against the car. When he pulled away, he told Charlie we had an emergency with his family, dragged me to his car, and drove top speed. He took me to the most beautiful meadow. And he ignored the 'not before wedding' rule. I didn't complain though.

"I'm sorry" he said ashamedly as we got dressed. Well, my clothes were ripped in parts…

"Why?" I asked confused , wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I… I marked you like a dog" he mumbled and snorted, "Oh, irony. Tried to mark you as mine to the dog, but acted like a dog"

"Hm. Possessive?" I asked and he looked down embarrassed, "I loved your possessive dog side. He can mark me anytime"

He kissed me with a smile and took me to his house, so we could get dressed before going to my house. We had to endure Emmett's jokes, and Alice's knowing smirk but I was too happy to care.

* * *

><p>"Jake… Please, call me. Please. I miss you. I love you. Just… stop this, please" I said and hung up, leaving another message in his voice mail.<p>

Jake had ignored me since the day after our camping weekend when he kissed me. He had come to my house, and Edward was there, and we were in the shower, and when I answered the door, I was 'smelling like leech' Jake said. When he found out what I've been doing to Edward, he got so angry he exploded in a wolf in my porch and ran to the woods. I hadn't heard from him since. I wiped my eyes and heard Edward come in. He sat beside me, putting a tray with food in my lap. I kept my eyes on the window, watching the forest.

"He hates me" I said quietly.

"He doesn't. He hates me" he said.

"I call. I send notes through Charlie and Billy. I talk to the others in the pack. I phase, but he blocks his mind from me…" I said and sniffed, "I hate this. I hate that my best friend has a crush on me. I hate myself for hurting him. I hate that I can't be what he wants. I hate that he doesn't understand… I hate everything"

"I'm sorry" he said quietly.

"It's not your fault, Edward" I said and sighed, realizing my words came out wrong. "I hate the situation, the consequences of our actions. But I love you, I love us, and I wouldn't change a thing" I said hugging him.

"I love you too" he whispered.

"I'm going for a run, patrol" I said getting up.

"It's not your job anymore" he said.

"I know. But I like to"

"I'll go with you"

"No, stay. I'll try to talk to Jake…"

"Alright" he sighed.

I gave him a kiss, and jumped from the window, falling on the ground already as a lynx. I ran around the woods, and talked to Seth, but no matter how I tried, he wouldn't tell anything about Jake. Clearly Jake told him not to. Rain started pouring, and in a few minutes it was a full blown storm. Seth decided to head home, but I stayed. I kept walking on the surroundings of the border. I got to a small cliff by the riff, it had eight foot tall top. I watched the water running with strength, full of fallen leaves. It was the limit between the Cullen's territory and La Push. I couldn't step forward. Jake. Jake. Jake, it kept replaying in my mind. I sighed and decided to do something. Surely, Jake wouldn't do anything to me or the Cullens if I went in their territory, right? I was about to jump over the small river, when I heard my name being called. I knew the voice. It was Jasper's. I turned around to find him and Alice. Soon the others joined, and Edward walked to me with clothes. I phased back and quickly put the sundress he gave me.

"What?" I asked.

He grabbed my hand dragging me into the forest away from the border.

"What?" I asked again.

"Alice had a vision" Edward said pulling me into his back and starting to run to the house.

"What? About me? How? I thought she couldn't…"

"She can't see the pack. You're not related to the pack anymore" he said.

I fought the tears. He said it casually, didn't he realize it hurt me that I wasn't part f my family anymore?

"So what?" I snapped.

"The Volturi are coming" Carlisle said running right behind us.

"What? Why?"

"Irina" Alice hissed.

"Irina? Denalis?" I asked confused.

"The pack got a few nomads recently didn't they?" Jasper asked as we reached the backyard.

"Yes… But closer to Port Angeles. What does it have to do…?"

"Irina knew one of them, She was intimate with one of them. They had passed by Alaska before" Jasper said.

"Oh, God. The pack didn't know… And he was hunting humans…"

"Yes. Irina searched for revenge against the pack" Carlisle said.

"What? She called the Volturi because of the pack!" I panicked.

"She told them. Everything" Esme said quietly.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means they know about you, and me" Edward said quietly.

"But the pack…"

"The pack is not my worry right now" he said.

"They are my worry!" I said.

"Bella you're in danger!" he said annoyed. "Forget the pack"

"No! They are my family! My best friend is there. Jake. I can't…"

"Screw Jacob!" he growled, "The Volturi will come after you!"

"Me?" I breathed, "But you said the pack…"

"The Volturi don't care what the pack did, Bella" Alice said, "They want you. Irina told them everything. Your abilities, relationship with Edward, your shield Eleazar identified…"

"My shield?" I asked confused.

"Eleazar can identify what people's gifts are. Even if not vampire. The fact that I can't read your mind… You're a shield against mental abilities" Edward said. "The Volturi will be interested on you"

"Well, I'll tell them I don't want to go" I shrugged.

"It's not that simple, catgirl" Emmett said with a sad smile, using the nickname he gave me. "The Volturi will do anything to get what they want"

"We're not able to fight them" Rose hissed. "We'll die"

Everyone fell silent, glancing at each other. I considered Rose's word. Rose could be a bitch, but she wasn't a liar. She didn't sugar coat anything for me. So I could trust she was right.

"When are they coming, Alice?" I asked.

"Today. An hour. Maybe less" she mumbled.

I turned, running to the house. "You should go" I said.

"What? Bella!" Edward said following me.

"Get everything you need. Go." I said going to our room.

"What? What are you saying?"

"When they get here, I'll deal with them. I'll make sure they will leave you alone…"

"You can't fight them, Bella!" Esme gasped following us.

"I can try. And if I can't… I'll go with them. They will have what they wanted right?" I said grabbing my cell phone, and dialing the familiar number. It went to voice mail. "Jacob, if you're hearing this…. Call me. It's serious. I have problems"

I hung up and turned to the closet. I was about to grab a bag when Edward grabbed my arm.

"Stop. We'll find a solution" he said looking into my eyes.

"No" I said yanking my arm from his. "You all are going away, now"

"We're not" he said.

"Rose! Jazz!" I called.

They appeared by the door, looking confused.

"Jazz, you're a military man. You fought vampires. You know the Volturi well, by what I know. You know you can't fight…"

"We can't leave you either, Bella" Jasper said.

"Think of Alice. She'll die. And by what you tell me, the only option would be if they took her…"

"Stop trying to make him agree with you" Alice hissed.

"Jasper, save Alice. Esme. Rose. Save your family" I said trying to convince him.

"Jasper, no!" Edward growled.

I smiled weakly, knowing I was winning. "Jasper, wouldn't you do the same?" I asked. "I know what I'm doing, what I'm sacrificing"

"No!" Edward shouted.

"Rose. You never liked me. And I understand. Especially now. I'm just bringing problems. Though you hate me, you have to agree with me. Even Emmett's strength won't help. Jasper ability in fighting. Edward's gift. Alice's… Carlisle's old friendship won't help either…"

"Bella, shut up" she said quietly and looked away, "I'll help you"

I sighed relieved. I turned to the closet, already dialing another number.

"Carlisle, this is your family. Get them out of here!" I said grabbing some of my clothes in case I had to go with the Volturi.

"You're family too, Bella" Carlisle said. "This is a family, a unity. No one stays behind"

"Nice speech, touching" I said with a sad smile, "But will you loose everyone, for me? Will you put in risk everything you love, if there's a chance to everyone to be okay?"

"Stop, Bella! You won't be okay! I won't be okay!" Edward shouted.

"I will go with them. I'll be fine" I said trying to assure myself too. "Carlisle, please"

"Bella…" he sighed.

"See this as a last wish. If you stay I die. If you go, I might die, but there's a chance I stay alive. See this as my last request to you"

He looked torn, and Edward turned to glare at him. I was winning still.

"Carlisle, no!" Alice cried out.

"I'll get a flight" Rose said running out.

Emmett hugged me briefly, and Jasper the same, and they both ran out.

"Bella, don't do this…" Esme pleaded.

"I'm doing for the sake of your children, Esme" I said, knowing I would win her over with that.

She hugged me tightly, and then Carlisle.

"Go" I whispered still in his arms, my second father. He nodded, and kissed my forehead, before running out of the room with Esme.

"Bella…" Alice whispered.

"Get out" Edward said quietly, "Get out, Alice!" he yelled when she didn't move.

She walked out of the room, and I turned to face him.

"They are going" he said.

"No, Edward" I said shaking my head. "You're going too"

"Not without you"

"Edward…"

"I can't leave you!" he said desperately, "I can't leave my heart behind. You're my world, Bella. I love you, I can't"

I took a deep breath, and looked down.

"Edward… I don't want you to stay"

"I'm not giving you a choice."

"No, Edward" I said looking into his eyes, trying to stay cool. "I don't want you anymore" he froze, "Look… It was fun, and I liked you, but… I'm missing Jake too much. And… Maybe this is for the best"

"You're lying" he hissed.

"Edward. My walk today… I just needed to get away, try to find Jake. The Volturi are just an unfortunate coincidence"

"Stop lying" he pleaded quietly.

"I can't let you die for something that wasn't real" I said coldly.

He stared at me, and I couldn't stand anymore. I turned away, and dialed Jacob's house number.

"Hello?"

"Billy! Hi!" I said relieved.

"Bella" he sighed.

"Billy, I know I'm a bitch, and that I made your son suffer…"

"Yes you did"

"Billy, listen to me. I know you have all reasons not to, but… I need to talk to Jake. He's in danger"

"What?" he asked alarmed.

"There are vampires coming. I need to talk to him"

"Jake!" he called.

I sighed and heard him pass the phone.

"Hello?" Jake asked.

"Jake, don't hang up!" I asked desperately.

"Bella" he sighed annoyed.

"Jake, the pack is in danger" I choked out.

"What?"

"There is a group of vampires coming. The Cullens are leaving, for their own protection. Listen to me. They are not common leeches. Don't attack any leeches today f they are in La Push. They are too powerful, Jacob. They will kill you"

"Are you serious?" he asked alarmed.

"Yes, sorry"

"Oh, God" he groaned, "I'll tell the others… When are you coming back?"

"Coming back?"

"You said you are leaving with the Cullens!"

"No. Jake… I'm staying"

"They are leaving you behind?" he growled.

"No… Jake, the leeches coming, the powerful ones… They want me"

"What?" he whispered.

"They want to take me or something"

"Bella, no!"

"Jake, just please, stay in La Push, and don't do anything if you meet a leech, alright?"

"Bella…"

"Love you, Jake. Tell the others I love them too. And my dad"

I hang up before he answered and turned to find Edward still there.

"Damn it, Edward. Move. Go!" I yelled.

"Not without you" he said through clenched teeth.

"Edward I told you…"

"You're lying"

I sighed and started to run downstairs with him following. "Jasper!" I called.

"What?" he asked coming carrying a couple of bags.

"You say that if you don't burn the limbs of a vampire he can regenerate and be fine, right?" I asked going outside.

"Yes, but, Bella, don't try to fight them…" Jasper said.

"Jazz?"

"Yes?"

"Please, take him. I can't have him here, hurt" I said.

"What?" he and Edward asked confused.

I took off the dress, doubled over, letting the flames go up my spine, and phased into a lion. I stared into Edward's eyes, and he just stood there, worried expression.

"Bella, no" Alice said from the porch.

Edward turned to her, and I took the advantage, pouncing on him, taking him to the ground. He always told me could never hurt me. I thought that under such circumstances he would do something. He just stared at me, pleading, and I had to close my eyes as I ripped his arm, and leg. I pulled back, cringing from his screams of pain. I phased back, and put on the dress I was in before. I wiped away the tears and stared at the shocked family. Carlisle was trying to help Edward.

"Take him" I whispered. "Jasper, take him, and make sure he doesn't regenerate for quite some time, until he can't come back and help me"

"Noooo!" Edward screamed.

Jasper nodded at me, and picked up Edward's limbs.

"Bella" Carlisle gasped.

"I have to keep him safe. He'll be okay" I cried.

I turned my back on them, and heard Emmett and Carlisle take Edward inside.

"They will be here soon" Alice mumbled. "Half an hour"

"Leave" I said, staring at the trees.

I heard the rest of them go to the garage, load the cars. Edward still screaming from inside one of the cars. I heard the engines, and wiped away the tears too see two cars pass me in a blur.

"Love you" I whisper in response to Edward's scream vanishing.


	9. Chapter 9

I stood in the porch, since I didn't know where Alice saw them appear. I was crying, but I refused to get out of control. I could break down later, if there was later. Rain was still pouring, I was still soaking wet. My dress dirty and ripped. I just couldn't stop replaying Edward's scream. My chest literally hurt, my heart breaking. I couldn't regret though. It would keep him safe. Everyone safe. I smelled them before I heard or saw them. I turned my head to the left, and stared, waiting. I could hear them, running through the woods, and when they were close, they stopped running. Walking calmly. First two men appeared from the trees, one was as big as Emmett, and the other slightly bigger than Jasper. They had smirks, and I scowled back at them. They wore long dark grey cloaks, that were kind of freaky._ I guess some vampires do act like Dracula then_, I thought. They walked slowly in my direction, but parting, cornering me. I just stood still, watching them. Then more appeared. More physically strong vampires. They all positioned around the house. I was trapped. I could see it was just the beginning of the show. The introduction. A girl and a boy, with light brown hair, and deep burgundy eyes, appeared, walking confidently, with smirks. Their cloaks were darker, almost black. I didn't need introduction to know they were the witch twins that Emmett once commented with Jasper. Right behind them, appeared three figures. All mid aged men. In the left, the man with dark brown hair, falling to his shoulder, looked around, bored. At the right, the blond man that glared daggers at me. And in the middle, the man with a grin, looked like a maniac, with dark, black hair falling a little past his shoulder. Aro. I just realized he had a woman, with brown hair behind him, clutching to his cloak like her life depended on it.

"Hello" Aro said casually. "We're…"

"The Volturi" I finished coldly, "I know"

"Great, no need to introductions then. Where's our old friend Carlisle, and his lovely coven?" he asked.

"The family is gone" I sneered.

The girl hissed, but the boy held her arm, stopping her from doing anything.

"Gone?" Aro asked with an arched eyebrow. "I guess we weren't able to avoid Alice's gift to make a surprise"

"No"

"Shame. I wanted to meet them… Such a talented family" he said sadly.

I thought of Edward and his gift, Alice's, and I growled, my body shaking slightly. I hated the thought of him less than hundreds of miles away from Edward, from my family.

"We were informed, that the Cullens betrayed us!" the blond man growled.

"Caius" Aro said softly in warning and turned to me with a smile, "Forgive my brother. He doesn't get along with your kind"

"Aro, you know we should exterminate the children of the moon!" Caius hissed.

"See… I'm considering your suggestion" Aro said calmly, smirk still in place. "But I need to test something. If she truly is a werewolf"

I frowned for a moment, before recomposing my mask. They would kill me if I was a werewolf, and I wasn't. But was it a good idea to let them know what I truly was?

"See, our friend… What I think it's ironic that she considered herself part of the Cullen's 'family'… Has showed me what you're capable of. But she doesn't truly knows the extension of your gift, and I don't either" he said.

"Irina" I hissed, "Where is she!" I growled.

"Something about home, family and Alaska" Aro said calmly, "Now, dear, please, show your abilities, so we can understand the situation better"

I just stood there, staring at him.

"Now" Caius growled.

I continued standing there. I didn't know what to do. I was ready for everything, but anything at the same time. I was ready to die, to be taken away, hurt… But I didn't know what to do and what would be the consequences of any action.

"Isabella, maybe, you would be more comfortable showing me" Aro said extending his hand.

I didn't move. I wouldn't take that invitation. I remember Kate telling me about her power. I wasn't about to find out if he had something like it. Aro sighed like he was tired of waiting and glanced at the guards.

"Felix, Demetri" he said.

The two vampires that were the first to arrive ran to my side and I stepped back, shaking.

"Easy" the big one said with a grin.

I was breathing heavy, trying to keep my cool. I remember all the times I teased Paul. I had as much control as Paul right now. I took another step back, and the big guard stepped forward, too fast, and grabbed my arm. All my body told me to phase, but I fought it. I was shaking uncontrollably though. It physically hurt to keep the flames in check, not let them take over. I was panting like a dog that ran miles, and the other guard chuckled.

"Canine indeed" he said.

I growled at him, and then shook my head. I had to calm down. He grabbed my other arm and they dragged me close to Aro. I was closer to others, my body shaking more if possible. Aro smiled, like he was kind, and grabbed my hand. I tried to pull away, but I was being held in place. He took my hand in both of his and closed his eyes. I prepared myself for pain, something. But nothing happened. After a moment he opened his eyes and stared at me.

"Interesting. I can't read you, your thoughts" he said.

Everyone fell silent for a moment, before some whispers started.

"Silence" Caius said, "Aro?"

"Edward can't read you. I can't read you. Eleazar classified you as a shield" Aro said. "But, considering you are affected by Alice's gift, and her mate's, I suppose… Your mind can't be affected"

"A mental shield?" the other man, the bored one, said, still looking bored.

"Yes… I would like to test my theory" Aro said and smirked, "Jane, dear, can you help me?"

"Yes, master" the girl said.

I closed my eyes, ready for the pain Carlisle told me about. I waited, and waited. After a minute I opened my eyes to see everyone staring curiously at me, and Jane frustrated.

"Amazing!" Aro said clapping his hands together, "She's shielding us without even knowing!"

I glanced nervously at the others. Apparently I went from threat, to freak.

"Now, dear, show me your abilities" Aro asked.

I stood, silent, glaring at him.

"Make her" Caius growled. Aro sighed and nodded weakly.

The guards dragged me away from them, to the middle of the yard, and a few other guard walked closer. While my arms were still held, another guard got me in a head lock, and one stood in front of me.

"Don't bite her though. It can be lethal" Aro warned.

The vampire in front of me, and staring in his red eyes, my body told me to attack. He pinched my cheek and I growled. He chuckled and patted it too harshly. He took a small knife from his pocket, and showed it to me. I closed my eyes, determined not to move, though I was shaking. I felt the blade in my cheek, trailing down my face, neck, shoulder. He stopped and I waited. Nothing. I opened my eyes and he smirked, sinking the blade on my flesh. I screamed in pain, as he spun the knife on my flesh. They waited, clearly wanting me to phase, I wouldn't give them this satisfaction. He sighed sadly, and pulled off the knife from my flesh with a grunt from me.

"Well, well" Aro said amused, "The healing abilities are true… But it doesn't hold my interest. Continue"

The vampire ran the bloody blade through my chest, poking me, and stopped right under my ribs. I was decided to not let them win. I just grunted when the knife sank in my flesh.

"It would be less painful if you just gave up" one of the vampires said.

"Never" I panted.

The vampire torturing me smiled almost sadly, but I could see the amusement in his eyes. He took off the blade from my flesh, and cut my thigh, not too deeply like before.

"Aro, if she passes out, or die, you won't have what you want" the bored leader, Marcus I suppose, said calmly.

"Isabella, Marcus is right, dear. I don't want to harm you unnecessarily. Please, show your ability" Aro said.

The vampires let me go, and I fell forward on my hands, panting, and I felt tears run down my cheek.

"What do you w-want from me then?" I asked, "If I show you, then what?"

"Well, I'll be able to go against Caius' opinion. But I can't fight him if I'm not sure if he's right or not" Aro said.

"And if you let me live…?"

"You can understand that I have to keep track on everything that can be dangerous for my kind"

"You would keep track on me" I concluded.

That meant that if he left me to be, didn't take me, I still couldn't go home, see my family, the pack, the Cullens, and especially not Edward.

"Maybe we can make a deal" Aro said, "Show your ability and tell me where the Cullens are, and I'll let you leave"

"I would never betray them" I said through clenched teeth, "I told them to go, and I'll give my life to make sure you won't be near them"

"Fascinating. You say the Cullens, but I see a protectiveness of a mate" Aro said amused.

"Werewolves can't mate with vampires, Aro" Caius said angrily.

"Evidence that makes me believe she isn't a werewolf, but something else. Isabella, you're wearing thin on Caius' patience. Hurry before I have to do something I don't want to"

I was about to open my mouth, to tell him to go to hell, when we heard rustling in the woods. I looked up, to see Jake's form appearing from the trees. I looked at me, and growled at the vampires. I gasped, and the vampires repositioned to protect Aro, Caius and Marcus, and a few others, from Jake.

"Jake!" I yelled, "No!"

He jumped forward in one vampire, and other five went to help the vampire, all holding Jake.

"Jane" Aro said calmly.

The girl looked from me to Jake, and smirked.

"No!" I screamed.

Jake howled in pain, falling on the ground, his body tensed, almost convulsing from pain.

"Stop!" I growled.

I couldn't hold t anymore. I phased and ran in the direction of the little witch, but vampires started attacking me to hold me back, and I couldn't get to her, or stop Jake's pain. As I fought with their hold I watched as Jake's form phased back, and his howl turned into screams. Aro calmly walked to him, with a guard following, and crouched next to him.

"Jane, dear, stop" Aro commanded, "Thank you, for making Bella give me what I wanted" Aro said with a smirk to Jake's shuddering form. "Now, let's see…"

He grabbed Jake's hand, and closed his eyes. I stopped struggling with the vampires' hold, because I knew I couldn't win. Aro grinned before pulling away.

"This gets funnier by the minute" Aro said walking to me. "He loves you with all he has, Isabella. He came to give up his life, to save yours. And yet, you chose to protect who shouldn't be protected… Edward. Where are the Cullens?"

I stared at him, and phased back. A guard tossed a cloak to me, and I covered myself. Never taking my eyes of Aro. He could read Jake's mind. He could know me through his mind, but he could never get in mine. And that's where I had the advantage, he couldn't know where the Cullens were, not if I didn't say it. And I didn't know. So, it didn't matter.

"Stubborn" Aro chuckled darkly. "You know, I'm intrigued with the loyalty your species have with the Cullens"

"I'm loyal to them. Jake isn't. Let him go!" I growled.

I had to take a deep breath to keep myself together, as I heard Jake's whimpers.

"Caius?" Aro asked amused, "Ever thought of increasing the guard?"

"What? What are talking about, Aro?" Caius asked angrily. Like always, apparently.

"Dog guards" Aro said, and I growled. "I think it would be a fine addition"

"I would never help you, and definitely wouldn't protect you" I said through clenched teeth.

"Maybe some motivation…" Aro mumbled, "Jane"

Jake started screaming again, and I stepped in his direction, just to be blocked by two vampires, and two holding me.

"Stop" I cried. "Alright, I'll go with you! Just leave him alone!"

Aro nodded with a smile, and Jane stopped. Jake was breathing heavy, the guards let me go, and I ran to him. I fell on my knees beside him, touching his face softly. He had his eyes tightly shut, and clearly was failing on holding his whimpers. I was about to beg him to be okay, to tell me he would be okay, when I heard growls. I looked up terrified, to see Embry, Leah and Seth emerging from the woods. I started crying silently knowing they would suffer too. Why couldn't they listen to me? Why didn't they stay away? The vampires approached to fight, but suddenly, the wolves were staring at nothing. Shaking their heads, and looking everywhere. Like they couldn't see. I cursed under my breath, as I realized the boy was using his gift on them. They couldn't see, hear, or feel anything.

"Oh, my… The female on this fascinating pack of shape-shifters" Aro said chuckling, "It must be my lucky day"

"Aro?" Marcus asked.

"Dog guards are great…. But I think it would be amazing to have hybrids, don't you think, Isabella?" Aro asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You, intimate with a vampire, should understand… An hybrid. Vampires can't reproduce, but your kind can"

"What?" I repeated.

"You would give birth to a new kind! Half vampire, half shape-shifter!" he said excitedly.

"What… I… I can't" I said shaking my head. "I don't…"

"Yes, I'm aware of the fact you can't reproduce, now. You stopped your aging. But, if you stopped phasing…"

"I would die" I gasped, "I would get old and die! That is if I don't die for something you do!"

"Maybe, but we can't know, without losing"

"And when you lose me? What are you going to do? You won't be able to continue your… experiments"

"I have to female of your kind, dear" My eyes snapped to Leah. "I can easily get more female shape-shifters"

"We are not common" I murmured.

"No, but I'll have you to reproduce more of your kind, and when I have enough, I'll be able to make my hybrids" Aro said triumphantly.

"Vampires can't reproduce" I said.

"No, female vampires can't. Their bodies don't change to be able to carry a child"

I gasped, and cursed myself. Jake knew Edward and I were intimate, so Aro knew too.

"Take me. Leave the rest alone" I cried.

"I can't do that, dear. Think positively. I'll just take the ones that came to me. I won't search the others, or invade their lands" Aro said.

I sat on the ground defeated, as the guards took hold of my friends, family, and others grabbed me tightly. I looked one last time at the house. My home. Empty. Not a home anymore, though.


	10. Chapter 10

"Edward, please" Esme cried.

"Dude, if you stop screaming, I'll give your leg back" Emmett said.

"Edward" Alice sobbed.

"Take me back!" I yelled.

"It's dangerous, moron" Rosalie sighed.

"I don't care. Just let me go back" I said.

"Edward… I can't let you go back" Carlisle sighed, "We all would have to go back. We promised her"

"They'll kill her" I cried.

They fell silent. They knew it was true.

"I think we're far away" Esme said quietly. "Jasper, attach his arm and leg, please"

"He'll run, Esme" Jasper said. "Let's wait a little more…"

"It's been four hours. The Volturi must be gone by now" Rose said, "Attach his damn limbs"

"It will take some time for him to heal properly, anyway" Carlisle sighed.

Jasper sighed and put my arm back. I sighed at the feeling of having both arms, as the pain slowly vanished.

"I still think it would be best not to attach his leg yet. Let's wait a few more hours" Jasper said.

"Give me my fucking leg!" I growled.

"I'm just trying to make sure you won't run back"

"Would you?" I asked, "If it was Alice?"

He was silent, but I could hear in his thoughts the answer. They all would if it was their mate.

"It's different" Rose said quietly.

"How?" I hissed.

"She's not one of us" she sighed.

"She is my mate, the love of my existence!"

"She asked us not to come back for her. She wants us safe"

"You can be safe. But let me go!"

"If it was me in her place… I would want Emmett away. And you have to consider your gift, Edward. You're too valuable to the Volturi"

"Rose" Emmett sighed, "You think he hasn't considered? He's Edward. He over thinks everything. He thought about what would happen if he went back"

"He just doesn't care" Alice finished. "Stop the car"

Carlisle stopped the car in the side of the road.

"Do you see anything?" Esme asked Alice.

"No… Nothing" Alice said quietly, guiltily. "The pack must be involved, everything is blank"

"Bella called Jacob. He knows not to get involved" Carlisle said.

"Yes, but you have to consider Jacob loves her" Jasper said. "He went there. Bella made a mistake by talking to him at all. She shouldn't have called. He would have continued to ignore her"

"You can't see anything?" I asked Alice.

She sighed and closed her eyes, concentrating in the future. She tried to see past the blackness, the wolves, and finally she got a glimpse. Bella, being violently dragged by guards, and they threw her in a dungeon. The door closing, cutting all the light, and the view of Bella's bloody face, and tear stained cheeks.

"They took her to Volterra?" I asked her.

"Apparently" she said quietly.

"Why?"

"I don't know"

"I thought they would kill her! They are torturing her!" I said desperately.

"We're talking about Aro" Carlisle sighed. "I don't know what you saw but… I know him. He wouldn't pass the chance of getting to know a new kind. And there's the possibility she's blocking his gift as she block yours. He'll torture her until he's satisfied with what she tells"

"What does she know he could want?" I asked.

"Us" Rose said quietly. "She knows about us. And he must be thinking she knows where we are. But she doesn't. He'll kill her to get information she doesn't know"

"Let me go, please" I said quietly this time. "I need her"

"You won't help her by going there, Edward. You'll just get things worse. You can't save her" Rose said.

"Rosalie, I need to…"

"You can't save her" she said cutting me off, "But we can"

"What?" everyone asked.

"We need to get people, friends and confront them" she said calmly.

"We still can't win, not against the Volturi" Jasper said.

"But we can damage their precious reputation. People can't know the vile, unnecessary things they do. Like hurt an innocent vampire's innocent mate. To all vampires, they are leaders, people to make our world better. And yes, they know they can be violent, but they think that they have a reason. But if people knew they don't have reason…"

"All they have is their reputation, the fear people have of them. If vampires knew they weren't fair, righteous, then they would lose power" Emmett said.

"And power is what they care the most" Rose said.

"Rose and Emmett are right" Alice said. "And we have to start now. Jazz, give Edward his damn leg"

He was about to protest, but with the look everyone gave him, he gave me my leg.

"Call the Denali. We can't count on Irina, but we can count on the others" Alice said to Carlisle.

"We should part" Jasper said. "Alice and I search through America"

"Rose and I can go through Africa, though it there isn't many vampires there" Emmett said.

"We go to Africa and Australia. There are a few vampires there that can help" Rose said.

"Carlisle, Edward and I start in Asia, and we all meet in Europe" Esme said.

"Hold on" I said quietly. "What about the wolves?"

"What about them?" Emmett asked.

"Shouldn't we contact them? They must know something"

"And they can help, if they want to" Jasper said.

"But they would mess with my visions, more" Alice sighed.

"The wolves the Volturi have are messing already. We need them" Esme said.

"Alright" Alice said, "Let's go"

* * *

><p>I curled in a ball in the cold floor as I heard Leah's agonized screams. Tears didn't fall anymore. There weren't tears to cry anymore. A month. A month of my friends screams. A month of torture. A month of pain. A month of slowly dying. I wondered where Edward was, and what was he doing. Was he thinking of me? Did he forget me? I wish he did. If not, if he was feeling the pain I was for being away…<p>

The door of the dungeon I was in opened and Demetri entered. By now I knew all their names. What they were, and if they had a gift. I didn't mind Demetri or Felix, they still hurt me, but I could see a little of compassion in their red eyes. It was vampires like Santiago, that hurt without thinking twice, without pity, or compassion, those were the worst. Demetri walked to me, and pulled me up by the arm. I couldn't stand though. I was too weak. They didn't give me any food for days, I was in pain, and tired. I could never sleep. I was too scared of letting my guard down, even though when I was awake, my guard didn't help much. Demetri gave me a sad smile, and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder, carrying me out of the dungeon. He took me to what I called 'torture room'. I whimpered, but again, too weak to fight. He put me down on the cold floor, and waited.

"If you give up…" he started.

"It's not easy. It's my nature. I can't stop it" I said tiredly.

"Your nature should have more self preservation. This is going to kill you"

"Fine"

"Fine?" he snorted and sighed, "Tell us where the Cullens are, and we let you leave"

"But you won't let my friends leave" I mumbled. "I can't leave them"

"You can't help them either" he said, "Where are the Cullens?"

"I don't know" I sighed.

"Where?" he pressed.

"I told you a thousand times. I don't know!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Too bad" he sighed.

Santiago, Felix and another two guards entered. The torture began. They tortured for information. They tortured for me to phase. But I wouldn't phase. If I did, they would hurt me more. That was their objective. Make me stop phasing. To make my body reject the flames, because I knew how much they would hurt me if I phased. Hours, the whole day and night. But it felt like an eternity.

"See? Not so hard not to phase, right?" Santiago sneered, "Keep this up, it's good for you"

Felix and Demetri carried me back to the dungeon, and left me there, broken, bleeding, crying. I saw a glass of water, and tried to reach for it, but I couldn't. It hurt to move my fingers. I must have tried for hours. My eyes heavy, begging me to close them. But they snapped open when I heard Leah's screams stop. I thanked God they were done, even though that when they finished with her, they usually came to me. Minutes passed. The door opened, but I didn't move my eyes from the glass of water that I didn't reach. It was my glass of water in a desert. I felt cold hands on me, and waited for the pain.

"Please" I cried, "I'll do anything you want, just please, don't hurt me"

"Bella…" The voice was familiar.

"I don't know where they are" I murmured.

"It's time" the voice, I recognized as Aro's, said. "We'll create a new kind, hybrids"

* * *

><p>"Alice" I said and pulled her to a hug.<p>

"I think we can do it" she said quietly.

I nodded and pulled away to greet Jasper and the others with them. We were in France, in the middle of a forest. After two months, we decided we had enough. Rose and Emmett brought almost 50 vampires from Africa and Australia, 15 of those were gifted. Alice and Jasper brought more, almost 120, only 23 gifted. Carlisle and Esme got 100, from Asia and Europe, most Carlisle's friends, and 40 gifted. It was enough. But we had more. The pack joined me, traveling through the world, getting not just vampires, but more shape-shifters. Paul, Jared, Quil, and the newest member, Colin and Brad, traveled with me, trying to find more shape-shifters. We found a small town in US, the whole population of shape-shifters. It almost ended in a fight, because everyone wanted to kill me, but once the pack explained I was with them, they were willing to listen. Half of the town joined us. While we traveled through Europe, trying to get vampires, we ended meeting werewolves. True werewolves. They were more than happy to join us against the Volturi. We had a whole army.

"You got werewolves?" Jasper asked.

"Yes"

Everyone was tense. We were hundreds between vampires, shape-shifters and werewolves. All not friendly with each other.

"The Romanians will join us later, tonight" Esme said. "They were happy to help"

"We should plan" Jasper said.

"Alright" Carlisle said. "Ahn, maybe… each group sends a leader to talk?"

Two werewolves walked to us, five shape-shifters, Embry and Jared, and almost twenty vampires.

"When do we attack?" Jared asked.

"As soon as possible" I said.

"We have to wait for full moon" one of the werewolves said. "Or my kind will be useless"

"Full moon is two nights away" the other werewolf said.

"Alright, so two nights away" Carlisle said. "We should divide"

"Yes" Jasper said, "Especially the gifted ones"

"Did Bella, Jacob or the others tell you anything?" I asked Jared and Embry.

"Ahn, just the guys are phasing" Embry said.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"Leah and Bella aren't phasing for some time. And when they did, all we could get was pain" Jared said. "Embry once commented they were blind… They couldn't see, hear anything…"

"Alec's gift" I said, "He takes every sense from them"

"But why Leah and Bella don't phase?" Esme asked. "Why just them?"

"Just the women?" Carlisle said.

"Why would the Volturi make the women stop phasing?" Rose asked confused. "What's the difference?"

I noticed Alice was quiet. Too quiet.

"Do you know something?" I asked her.

"Yes… But, I don't want to tell" she said quietly.

"What?" I said annoyed, "Tell us already"

"It was just a glimpse I caught… Bella's future is getting clearer by the minute"

"What does that mean?" Emmett asked.

"I think… They are making her stop phasing" Alice said.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Her healing abilities will stop. She'll get old. Die" Jared said.

"I think that's the reason" Alice said.

"Aro wants her dead? That doesn't make sense" one vampire said.

"No. When she stopped aging, her whole body stopped" Alice said. "Frozen, like a vampire"

"Yes, so?" one shape-shifter asked.

"What a female shape-shifter can't do while phasing?" Alice asked him.

"We can't reproduce" a female shape-shifter said joining us, "Our body is frozen like you said"

"They want Leah and Bella to have kids?" Esme asked shocked. "That's why they took Jacob and the others?"

I gripped my hair tightly, desperate to hear Alice said that was wrong.

"Edward, calm down" Alice said.

"You tell me they are forcing my Bella to… _mate_ with other men and you expect me to calm down!" I asked shocked.

"I don't know if it's true. But what I know… I saw Aro saying something about hybrids"

"Hybrids?" Carlisle asked, "Like…"

"Half shape-shifter and half vampire" Alice finished. We all fell silent. "At first I didn't understood what he meant, but, I put the pieces together. Bella and Leah, shape-shifters, being taken by vampires…"

"It's impossible" a shape-shifter said. "If it works, it means she stopped phasing. She's basically a human. She'll die giving birth to the hybrid. The hybrid will be stronger"

"Edward, you need to calm down" Esme said as she watched me pace. "You aren't helping like this"

"I'm not helping at all" I said.

"I understand…"

"No, you don't!" I snapped. "My soul mate was taken by the Volturi and they are planning on having her mate with other…" I trailed off feeling sick with the thought.

"She won't let them" Esme said.

"She can't fight them all. She'll be… _raped_" I mumbled.

"They have to make her stop phasing first. It will take time, you've seen how sometimes she can't control. We have time"

"It's been almost two months" I whispered and sighed, "I hope you're right."

* * *

><p>"Isabella" Aro said happily. "What a delight to see you!"<p>

Demetri and Felix dropped me, and I fell on the cold marble floor. I whimpered as I fought with the pain to stand up. I couldn't so I stayed kneeled in front of Aro. I looked around, several guards, Jane, Alec… I held a cry when I saw Jacob lying in the corner.

"Now, let's see if we had success" Aro said, "Phase!"

"I-I can't" I whispered.

"Are you sure?" Aro asked.

The guards got out, leaving just Aro, Jane, Jacob and I. I got suspicious.

"Yes. I can't phase" I said.

"Too bad, right? Jane?" Aro asked.

Suddenly Jake started to scream in agony, thrashing on the floor in pain. I cried out begging them to stop but they would never listen to me. I closed my eyes, trying to bring the flames through my body. I couldn't. It hurt trying to phase.

"I swear, I can't phase" I cried.

"Jane, dear, stop" Aro said.

Jake stopped screaming, gasping for air.

"Wonderful! We can start the mating process!" Aro said happily.

"Please!" I begged. "I promise I'll be loyal to you as a guard. Just please, don't do this"

"Aren't you happy to give continuity to your species? To create another!"

"No"

"If you hadn't let the Cullens escape… Your dear Edward would be the one to procreate with you" he said with a smirk. "But for now, Santiago will be glad to share a night with you"

I let the tears fall freely. This was really happening. I was yanked from the floor by Demetri, and instead of taking me to the dungeon he took me to a room. There was a bed in it and nothing else. Demetri let me go and I sat on the floor by the foot of the bed. He looked at me and for a moment pity and compassion flickered in his eyes. But then he put a blank mask and walked out, locking the door leaving me to wait for the horror that was my future.

* * *

><p>"The pack will get Leah, Embry and Jacob" Jasper said.<p>

"I'll get Bella" I said.

"Edward, we need your gift in the front line" Carlisle said.

"Esme and I will get her" Rosalie said. "Don't worry; we won't get out without her"

"Okay" I sighed. "We need to eliminate Alec first"

"Jasper and Emmett will take care of him" Alice said. "I see Alec getting out going to hunt. This evening"

"Alright" I said. "Two werewolves will go with Esme and Rose just to be safe"

"The rest will take the guard" Jazz said.

"I get Aro" I said firmly. "Let him to me"

"Alright" Carlisle said, "Then it's decided.

"I see it. Bella will be home with us!" Alice said happily.

* * *

><p>Alec got out of the castle. It was night already so he didn't have to worry about sunlight and wearing cloaks. Emmett and Jasper followed him in the rooftops. Alec found his pray as she walked around taking pictures and in awe with everything. Clearly a tourist. A young beautiful lady who was more than happy to follow him to a dark alley.<p>

As Alec sank his teeth on her, Jasper and Emmett jumped, right behind him. Emmett pulled Alec and Jasper snapped the boy's head. Jasper torn the vampire in pieces as Emmett picked up the girl's drained body. They jumped in the roofs, ran to the outskirts of town, where they burnt the bodies. One smirked to the other before running to the castle to help his friends and family kill the rest of the Volturi.

* * *

><p>I jumped up when the door opened. There stood Santiago, with a terrifying smirk. He took a step to me and I jumped back. He chuckled and tackled me to the bed. I tried to fight him, but he pinned me down with his body. He licked from my collarbone to my earlobe and I shuddered, disgusted.<p>

"Hm… Delicious" he said.

"Please" I cried. "Please don't"

He ignored me of course, continuing to kiss my collarbone, jaw… I closed my eyes and tried to shut down reality, but I could still feel my clothes being ripped, his hands on me. I was disgusted, I felt disgusting. I begged God in a silent prayer to have some mercy and kill me just then. I heard the sound that made me hope. Fight. Santiago didn't notice the door open and a huge wolf enter silently, followed by Rose. Santiago was too busy kissing my shoulder to notice I was looking at the door, begging Rose to help me. I could feel anger boiling through heras she let out a snarl and jumped on Santiago, tackling him to the ground, off me. I crawled backward in the bed, pulling at the sheets to cover myself as I watched Rose and the wolf tear the vampire apart. Esme entered the room and ran to me, embracing me in a hug, sighing relieved. She gave me a coat but as I went to put the sleeve Rose stopped me.

"Can you phase?" she asked eyeing my trembling limbs with deep cuts.

I concentrated, shutting my eyes tightly trying to make the flames come, but nothing. The pain wasn't bad but as I tried harder the pain got worse, so I gave up with a sigh.

"It's okay" Esme said soothingly, "Let's just go"

"Who are they?" I asked eyeing the wolves, "The pack…"

"They are real werewolves, not shape-shifters" Rose said.

"I closed the coat, eyeing the wolves and realized they were slimmer, looked more deadly and had red eyes. I tried to get up, but I almost fell. Rose wrapped an arm around me and one of the wolves phased back to human form, revealing it was a woman.

"Put her on my back" she said with British accent. "I'll carry her"

She phased back and leaned down. Rose and Esme helped me get on her back as if she was a horse. I held tightly around her neck and she started to run, one wolf in front of her, and Esme and Rose right behind, escorting us.

As we ran through the hallways I saw a few people fighting, others running… There was smoke everywhere and I imagined there was vampires burning.

"Edward" I gasped.

"He's fine! Keep going" Rose said, "Let's get out of here!"

A few more minutes running and we finally got out through the back directly to the forest that surrounded the city. I saw other vampires there, wolves, and they watched us walk to them with relieve. I guessed they were friends. Suddenly there was a loud noise and I turned my head to see the castle crumbling down, before I passed out.

* * *

><p>"Bella, it's me" a voice said, "It's Edward"<p>

My eyes finally opened, and I looked at his eyes. My tired eyes, with tears in the way, could see him. His copper hair, his golden eyes, his perfect cheekbones, nose and jaw. His pink, soft lips. All contorted in pain, anger.

"E-Edward?" I whispered.

"Yes, love" he said and I felt his hand on my cheek. "I'm so sorry"


	11. Chapter 11

I opened my eyes and groaned at the light on the room. I blinked a couple times and my eyes adjusted to the light. I looked up and saw Edward sitting beside me on the bed. I moved to sit, and he helped me. I smiled in thanks and he gave me a glass of water. I drank it greedily, and noticed an IV on my left hand.

"Carlisle put it. Your were dehydrated" Edward said.

I nodded and gave him the empty glass. The room was big, painted in shades of red and brown, and the bed huge and comfortable. I looked at him and he watched me intently.

"What happened?" I asked.

"What do you remember?" he asked taking my hand.

"I remember Rose and Esme taking me from there when… There were werewolves…" I mumbled, "And the castle crumbled down"

"What else?" he asked.

"That's the last thing I remember"

"Well, we got you out of there, and the Volturi were destroyed. A few surrendered. Jasper is dealing with them"

"Okay" I mumbled and my eyes got wide. "Jake! Leah! Embry!"

"They are resting, don't worry. They will be fine"

"Oh, god. They hurt Jake, so much" I cried. "I could hear Leah's screams"

He hugged me as I cried and soothed me. When I was better he pulled back, and looked in my eyes.

"Bella, Leah… She's pregnant"

I gasped and I shook my head.

"Who?"

"It's not a vampire's. It was Jacob or Embry"

"Oh, god" I mumbled. "What did she say?"

"She's sleeping. She was very tired"

I nodded and he squeezed my hand. I looked at him, and he had his eyes closed, a deep frown. He swallowed hard, opening his mouth several times to speak, but only a couple minutes later he said something.

"Bella… Did they… Did you…" he let out a shaky breath. "Did someone touch you?"

I hesitated on answering and his body shook.

"I didn't let Carlisle test you. If you're preg…"

"No!" I said quickly. "No, they hurt me, but they didn't… do anything. Rose stopped it before it could happen"

He let out a relieved breath, and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back and he pulled back to pepper my face with kisses.

"I'm just so happy you're here, safe" he said happily.

"I am too" I said smiling.

The next couple days were incredible. We were in France, almost an hour from Paris, and Edward took me to every touristic places. His family was specially good to me, though I didn't want to. I was surprised with a friendship forming with Rosalie. She apologized for how she treated me, and started being nice to me. I got to meet a lot of the people who helped the Cullens get me out of Volterra. Werewolves, shape-shifters, vampires. It was incredible how they were peacefully around each other.

Carlisle, Jasper, Edward and other vampires talked frequently about what to do. The Volturi were eliminated, and though they wouldn't be missed, everyone agreed their work as rulers were necessary. Someone had to put some order on the world. While they discussed that with the werewolves, and shape-shifters too, I spent some time with Jake, Embry and Leah.

We found out it was Jake's baby. He regretted so much at first, he said he didn't even remembering doing it. But Leah was happy, and when Jake finally got the guts to face her we had other surprise. They imprinted. I was so happy for them. Especially for Jake, since I didn't know how to deal with his crush on me anymore. They were happy and Leah's belly seemed to grow every day. By the end of the week she had a small bump. Carlisle took care of her, and concluded the baby was growing as a shape-shifter.

After a few days, Jake and Edward asked me to phase, just to see if I still could do it. I didn't want to at first, it brought painful memories. But I understood they needed to know, and I needed to know too. It took a few minutes, concentration but I phased. I spent a couple days with Embry, Jake, and other shape-shifters phasing into different animals and trying to teach them how to do it.

After almost three weeks of discussions, Carlisle and Edward got a solution. They decided to form a Council, of vampires, werewolves and shape-shifters, and they would take the Volturi's place. Vampires, werewolves and shape-shifters went to search for others all around the world, financed by the Cullens of course. The objective was that every group of supernatural creatures existent sent a leader, and those leaders would form the Council.

But they were too much leaders. So, I suggested that the groups from each country discussed, and each country or area would have a leader, and of course, if in a country there was more than one species of supernatural creatures, than it would have a leader to each species. Peter, Jasper's friend was US's leader, and Carlisle would represent the vegetarian vampires. Jake was US's shape-shifters leader, and Eleazar Canada's. It was a new leading system. A democratic, and fair one. Esme gave the Cullen's house on France to be a meeting place, and was happy to have to buy a new one for the family.

We decided to stay in France a little more, since we all worried with Leah traveling around the world in her state. I called Charlie almost everyday. Apparently Alice had called him while I was in Volterra. Her lie almost killed my father. She told him Edward and I had eloped. We were now in out prolonged honeymoon with his family.

After only a month and a half of pregnancy, Leah gave birth to her baby boy. Alexander Samuel Black. She asked me to be the godmother, and I got to be the third to hold him after the baby's parents.

He had opened his eyes, and looked up at me. His little hand wrapped around my finger, and he made a cut noise, before giving me a baby smile.

"Hi" I said with tears in my eyes. "Hi, Alex. God, he looks just like you, Jake" I chuckled.

"Right" Leah chuckled weakly, she seemed so tired.

"Lee, sleep. I've got him" Jake said softly.

She nodded weakly and closed her eyes.

"Can I give him a bath?" I asked Jake.

"Yeah, I'm gonna call our parents" Jake said.

"Don't you wanna help me?"

"No. I'll help Leah when she gives him a bath. You've got this one" he smiled.

"Thanks"

I walked to the bathroom, with Esme and Edward right behind me, and Esme prepared a bath in the baby tub she bought. She watched as I began to bathe him, but then left saying she was sure I would do great. When I finished I put him above the fluffy towel over the changing table. As I dried him, I felt Edward right behind me.

"Isn't he cute?" I asked quietly while playing with Alex's little fingers.

"He is" Edward said and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder.

I had to insist with Edward for him to help me dress Alex, he was afraid of hurting the baby. It was silly, but he feared his vampire side would do something. After hesitating he helped, me and Alex didn't seem to mind. In fact he seemed happy. I told Edward to stay with him for a moment, and I ran to the bedroom quietly to not wake Leah up. I got the camera, and came back to the bathroom, and took a picture of Edward playing with Alex's hands. He smiled at me, and I passed him the camera so I could hold Alex. Edward tried to take a picture but I didn't let him, I hated being in front of the camera and not behind. I went to the bedroom with Edward and we sat in the armchairs in the corner, I rocked Alex gently until he fell asleep, and we waited for Leah to wake up.

"I'm sorry" Edward said suddenly and I looked up at him. "I'm sorry I can't give you one"

"Edward" I said with a sad smile. "You've got it wrong. It's me that can't give you one. I could get pregnant but…"

"You would die" Edward said swallowing hard.

I nodded and looked at Alex sleeping.

"I would, you know" I said quietly. "Die for your baby. If it made you happy, and put in the world something so beautiful, I wouldn't mind"

Edward came to my side, crouched, and held my knees. I looked in his eyes and he shook his head, his eyes serious.

"No, Bella" he said. "Without you I can't be happy. Don't even speak about it"

"I won't. It's just a 'what if'. A hypothesis. It won't happen" I shrugged sadly.

He nodded, stood up, and kissed me softly, before sitting in the armchair's arm, watching me watch Alex.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's short. I have the idea on my mind but I can't write it down, it never seems good enough. Probably will take a while to post another chapter. Sorry :**

**Check out my other stories! :D**

**REVIEW! **

**xoxo Luuh**


	12. Chapter 12

We decided to go home after Alex was a week old. The Cullens got a jet, and apparently Jasper would be our pilot. When asked why he learned to pilot an airplane, he said it was for fun. As I helped Leah with Alex I couldn't take that conversation with Edward out of my head. I never wanted kids. I thought that _maybe_ one day far in the future I would marry and have kids. But… As I watched Alex I couldn't help but wish for one of my own.

It was our last night in France and Edward said we had to go out. I agreed and without knowing, became Alice's Barbie. She did my hair, make-up; put me on a beautiful back floral dress, high heels, silver bracelet and black mini bag. I met Edward downstairs and he gave me a kiss before leading me to the garage where we took one of the Mercedes. When we were away from the house I turned to him and smiled.

"This better be good, Alice tortured me" I said.

"I think you'll like it" he said taking my hand and kissing it.

He took me to dinner, and we visited a few touristic places. Parks, Louvre, and the Eiffel towel. When we got to the tower, it was already closed, of course, it was late. He had brought me several times there, but I still got in awe with the structure. Edward started walking to the entrance, and I protested, saying it was already closed. He took my hand and dragged me with him. He passed the external gates, and I looked around. Surely this wasn't alright, this should be closed. He continued walking to the tower, and though I protested, I was curious to figure out what he was doing. I saw a guard and I pulled Edward back, knowing the guard would tell us to go. Instead, the guard spoke to Edward calmly, and I didn't understand a word. The guard smiled at me, and Edward continued pulling me. We got in the elevator, and went to the highest point accessible. When we got there, I was surprised with the whole floor decorated with candles. Edward pulled me to the railing, so we could see the whole city. He kissed me softly, and when I went to ask him if he really had done that, he got down on one knee.

"Oh, shit" I mumbled and covered my mouth.

He chuckled and took my hands in his.

"Isabella Marie Swan, although everything went against us, species, people, treaties, families… I couldn't help but fall in love with you. I love you with everything I have. You are my friend, my lover, my mate… my everything. And I want to make you officially mine, forever"

He pulled a velvet box from his pocket and opened to reveal a white gold ring, with an oval surface covered with diamonds.

"Bella, will you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?" he asked smiling.

I stared at the ring and then at him. Was I in a dream? Maybe not, surely I would've woken up by now… Is he serious? Have I ever seen Edward joke about something this important? No. Did I want to marry him? Sure, I loved him, but I didn't expect to marry so young… We had forever what was the rush? Yes, Charlie thought I had eloped and had married already, so… Was it that bad if I came back at least engaged? Did I want to say no? No. But did I want to say yes? I didn't know. I must have been in silence for too long because Edward's smile fell, and he sighed dropping his head dejectedly. I shook my head and squeezed his hand still in mine.

"Yes" I whispered.

He looked up surprised, and the smile back. He arched an eyebrow, silently asking me again, if I was sure.

"Yes!" I exclaimed happily and chuckled. "YES! A thousand times YES"

He chuckled, slid the ring on my finger and stood up, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me. When he pulled back I looked at my hand and he took it, and kissed my knuckles and the ring.

"Edward, this… is too much! Must have cost a fortune!" I said.

"It didn't. It was my mom's. My human mom" he explained.

"It's beautiful" I said. "Thank you. For everything. This night was beautiful"

He kissed me passionately, and I held him as tight as I could. My fiancée.

* * *

><p>Once we got to Forks, Edward and I went to my house, to face Charlie's wrath. Surprisingly, my dad was calm. He did threaten Edward to shoot him if he broke my heart, and I had to fight my laughter. Edward told him I would stay at his house for a while, until our place was ready. Charlie was surprised Edward had gotten a place for us already, but was happy it was on the outskirts of town.<p>

Edward left, to "take care of some stuff", and Charlie helped me pack my stuff. We did it silently, but it was great. I was used to the comfortable, friendly silence with my dad.

I spent the nights at the Cullen's, Edward drove me to school, where everyone stared at us. Apparently, Charlie told one of his friends at the station, and he told his wife, who told her friend… Basically everyone knew we eloped. Edward had gotten us golden rings, but assured me he would get other ones once we really married. I protested, but gave up once I remembered you could never win an argument with a Cullen. Three or four times a week, Edward and I visited Charlie, sometimes I would go alone. I would make dinner, and keep him some company.

Billy had told dad about Jake, Leah and the baby, and dad kinda freaked out, blurting out in the middle of one of our dinners if I married because I was pregnant. I assured him I wasn't and told him not to worry, I still planned on going to college and living my life before we took that step. He was relieved.

Alice was driving Edward and I insane with wedding plans. We had decided we would have the wedding during summer, giving us a month, but Alice was so excited, it seemed it would be in a week.

It started one afternoon, three weeks after coming home. Edward and I had gone to our meadow, and after he packed our blanket and stuff in his backpack, we were ready to go home. He waited on the edge of the forest, waiting for me to phase and run with him. When I tried to phase, I got dizzy, and shook my head, realizing I was still on my human form.

"Bella?" Edward asked frowning.

I smiled at him, and phased into a fox. I felt strange though. I felt off. I ran behind Edward, and sometimes I felt sick, like motion-sick. What was stupid, I was used to running, I was used to such speed. Once we got close to his house, I tried to phase back to human, and ended phased into a panther.

"Not ready to get home yet?" Edward asked smiling, "We can go for a run"

I shook my head, and it made me dizzy. I stumbled. Edward looked at me with worry, and I phased back to human, smiling to him, and pulling my dress from his hands.

"No, I'm tired. I want to sleep. I'm not keeping up with your stamina I guess" I said.

He chuckled, wrapped an arm around me and we walked to the house. I decided to ignore what happened, I was tired.

* * *

><p>A week later I missed school because I was sick. Though I insisted with Edward he should go, he stayed home to take care of me. It was just flu. Esme and him took great care of me, but nothing seemed to work. I couldn't keep anything on my stomach, my body ached, I was burning in fever.<p>

"Call Carlisle" Edward said to Esme as he caressed my hot forehead.

"No" I croaked. "I'll be fine in a few hours, and by dinner I'll be eating you out of… well, just a car" I joked weakly.

"Love" he sighed. "You've been this way for almost twenty hours. It's way past dinner time. Your body isn't fighting whatever you have"

"What?" I croaked looking for the clock. "It's 11pm! I was going to Charlie's…"

"Shh" Esme said caressing my arm, "I'm calling Carlisle"

I protested again, but they called Carlisle anyway. He was almost finishing his shift, so he would be there in a hour. Edward was pleased. He was getting more nervous by the minute. I wasn't even able to do something about it, because my fever was going up, and my stomach was turning. My head felt like it would explode.

When Carlisle got home, he started examining me, but by his frown and Edward's, I concluded they had no idea why I wasn't healing.

"Bella, has your healing abilities failed lately? Since Paris?" Carlisle asked.

"No…" I mumbled. "I cut my hand three days ago, it healed fine"

"What are you feeling? Edward informed me, but can you describe?"

"My head hurts, feels like… something is pulsing inside and it's going to explode. My stomach is turning, I feel tired, like it hurts to move"

"We have to get her fever down" Esme whispered.

"Yes, it's too high, even for a shape-shifter" Carlisle agreed.

"How?" Edward asked.

"I'll give her normal medicine, in higher dosage. I hope it helps, or at least helps enough to give us more time"

The next couple hours I slept, not peacefully, my stomach woke me up several times, and my head didn't help on getting back to sleep. Esme woke me up to try to eat something, but I just didn't even like the scent of food.

"Has Carlisle found something?" I asked her.

"Yes, sweetie" she said with a sad smile. "It's some kind of infection, he drew blood, and is analyzing the sample"

"I need fresh air" I mumbled. "I'm tired of staying inside this room"

She smiled, and agreed. She helped me change clothes, though my head spun with each move of my head, and then let me lean into her to take me to another room, that had balcony. She sat me carefully in a lounging chair, and told me she would get me some water. I snuggled in the chair, wrapped in blankets, and watched the forest. Suddenly, a wolf came out of the forest. It was Jake.

"Jake" I whispered with a smile. "Hey"

He watched me, tilting his head to the side, I understood he was asking what was going on.

"I'm sick" I shrugged weakly. "I don't know really, some kind of infection. Don't worry"

He went back to the forest and came back wearing just shorts in his human form.

"Don't worry?" he asked. "You look like hell. You're with a couple of blankets… It's not that cold today, summer weather arriving. Oh, and Edward called me. That was what worried me the most, really" I chuckled and he smiled.

I heard the front door open, and Edward greeting Jake. Jake ran out of my sight, and in a minute was entering the balcony. He knelt by my side, and took my hand gently.

"God, Bells, you look fragile. Like when you got sick when you were fourteen" he whispered.

"I'll be fine" I rolled my eyes and winced, it made my head spin too.

Edward and Jake stayed there with me. Mostly they talked to each other, including me in the conversation only a little, because I was too tired to actually participate. Minutes passed, when suddenly I heard something crashing downstairs. I opened my eyes that were almost closing, and stared at Edward's frown, and Jake's confused expression.

"What?" I croaked.

"Carlisle dropped something" Edward mumbled, still frowning.

"Wow. Dr. Perfection dropped something. That's it, this is not real" Jake joked, obviously only to make me smile, and I did.

I heard a knock, and then Carlisle slid the glass door of the balcony and joined us. Edward continued to frown at him, even glare.

"Jacob, I'm sorry, can you leave for a few minutes, I need to talk to Bella and Edward" Carlisle said.

"Is this about her illness?" Jake asked.

"Yes" Carlisle mumbled.

"I'm staying"

"Jacob…"

"Carlisle, it's alright. Once you assure us I'll be fine, he'll stop bothering us" I joked.

"So, spill it" Jake said to Carlisle.

Carlisle looked between me and Edward, and then kept his eyes on me.

"Bella… I really can't explain it well… Your blood exam, ahn, it seems you're pregnant" he said.

Edward froze, staring at the glass door. Jake opened his mouth and closed a few times, a confused frown on his face. I scowled at Carlisle.

"This is not funny" I whispered. "This is mean, actually"

"I agree. It's not funny. I'm not joking" Carlisle said.

"What?" I mumbled.

"You're pregnant"

"No… It's… I can't be" I stammered.

"But you are"

"How? You said it was an infection" I snapped.

"This is the problem" he sighed. "Your body is treating your… condition as an infection. It's trying to kill it. It's foreign, and your body is rejecting"

"I… I'll have a miscarriage?" I whispered as tears escaped.

"I don't know. I'll work on it not happening, if that's what you would like" he said.

Pregnant. Foreign. Rejecting. Miscarriage. Would like.

My head spun.

"Edward?" I croaked.

He continued to stare at nowhere. Jake frowned at him.

"Please" I cried.

Jake punched Edward's shoulder, and Edward's head snapped to my direction. His eyes settled on my face and then on my stomach. His expression was blank. I don't know what scared me the most, the blank expression or the angry one he got after a minute. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, as if I could protect what was inside from Edward's glare.

"Take it out" he growled and I gasped. "Take it out of her now!" he yelled at Carlisle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for taking so long to update, so much is happening I couldn't work on my stories : I'll try to update sooner. **

**Hope you liked this :)**  
><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**xoxo Luuh**


	13. Chapter 13

"_Take it out" he growled and I gasped. "Take it out of her now!" he yelled at Carlisle. _

I stumbled to get up, and when Edward tried to help me, I pulled away from him. He still glared at my stomach or Carlisle.

"He's right" Jake said.

I glared at him, and stepped away from them.

"No" I said.

"It's killing her" Edward continued. "You need to take it out of her, now"

"Bella" Jake said stepping closer. I turned and jumped from the balcony, using all my energy to phase into a cheetah before reaching the ground. I turned back to the balcony, and Edward watched me like I had gone insane. I ignored the weakness, the pain I was in. Alice, Jasper and Rosalie walked out of the house, watching me carefully.

"Bella, phase back" Carlisle asked.

"Bella, we don't have time for this" Edward snapped.

I growled at him, and walked backwards into the woods.

"Wait!" Rose said. "We can talk about it. We'll figure something out. Don't worry"

I stopped and kept my eyes on her.

"Enough, Rosalie" Alice snapped. "It's not a baby. It's a monster! It's killing her!"

"It's a miracle!" Rosalie protested.

"I won't let it" Edward said. "I won't risk Bella, Rosalie. It isn't worth it"

Esme walked out looking shocked. Edward jumped from the balcony, and looked at me.

"Love, come on. We don't have time to waste"

I growled at him, and he took a step back. Jake phased, and tried to convince me to phase back, to let them take care of me. I turned and started to run. I could feel them following. I looked back. Esme was holding Alice by the arm, and Rosalie was trying to get Edward.

"Bella, you have to phase back" Carlisle said as he ran a mile behind me.

"Bells, your heart is racing too much. This isn't good. Stop" Jake said.

I was tired, I lost speed. Carlisle was the first to reach me. I looked around and saw Rosalie tackling Edward to the ground. Jake walked slowly to me, watching me. I was breathing heavy, my legs seemed to burn, my body felt like it was beaten, and my head was exploding. My chest felt tight.

"The fetus is overloading your heart. You can't do this kind of thing" Carlisle said. "Phase back, it's too much for your heart"

I was shaking, and I lay down on the ground. Jacob phased back and approached with Carlisle.

"Bells, phase back!" he said.

Edward arrived, and looked desperate, scared.

"Arrhythmia" Carlisle said. "Bella, you have to phase back, so I can take care of you"

He reached for my stomach, and I tried to bite him. He pulled back and looked at Edward, who glared at me.

"Bella, phase back and let him take care of you" he snapped.

"You have my word I won't touch the fetus" Carlisle said.

"What?" Edward snapped at him. "Carlisle, no"

"I'm giving you my word, Isabella, I will not try to hurt you or the fetus in any way" Carlisle said.

Jake looked between me and Carlisle and nodded to me.

"Bells, just phase back. I'll make sure he keeps his word, the pack is coming. No one will touch the fetus if you don't want to" Jacob promised.

Edward growled, but Carlisle ordered him to calm down.

"Bella, you have to phase back, it might be hurting the fetus" Carlisle said.

It took the rest of my energy to phase back, and when I did, I passed out.

* * *

><p>I could hear a heart monitor, and feel an IV on my hand. I blinked my eyes and looked around. I was in Rosalie's room, at the Cullen house.<p>

"You woke up, finally"

I turned to Esme and she gave me a sad smile. I smiled back and took the water she offered.

"What… What happened?" I asked.

"Carlisle brought you back, and had to stabilize your heart. Your heart failed" she said. "It's not keeping up with the demands"

"The baby" I said and she nodded. "Is he alright?" I asked concerned. I touched my stomach and noticed there were wires connected with another monitor.

"We think so" she mumbled.

"You think so?"

"The amniotic sack is… We can't see the baby with an ultrasound… His heart is still developing, but it seems healthy on the monitors. We can only guess he's alright"

"No one touches him" I said seriously. "I will not allow. He's my baby, no one will harm him"

"Bella, I will not allow it" she promised. "Rose will not allow it. Even if Carlisle, Edward or Alice tried something, Jacob has the pack outside. They will protect you at any cost"

I nodded, sighed and leaned back against the pillows.

"Jacob has the pack here. But he doesn't really agree with you, Bella" Esme said. "He agrees with Edward. The baby is killing you, and he thinks you should get an abortion. He only called the pack because he promised you. If he changes his mind…"

"Jacob will not break a promise. He never did it, and he never will. He has his hands tied. He cannot betray me" I said.

"Alright" she mumbled. "Are you hungry? You need to eat"

"No… I'm still sick" I mumbled.

"Bella, Carlisle is right on one thing. Your body is treating the baby as an infection. You're dying, and we don't know how your body will be attacking the baby. Anything can happen"

I nodded and looked at the ring on my finger.

"He's really mad, isn't he?" I said. "Edward"

"He's afraid. Scared of losing you"

"He would have the baby" I whispered.

"I fear… It doesn't compensate, to him. He just doesn't see this clearly, Bella. He's blinded by fear"

"He's here?" I asked.

"Yes, downstairs, researching… We didn't find anything, not even myths" she said.

"Edward… Can you please come here?" I asked.

She gave me a sad smile, and got up. She opened the door and Edward stood there, staring blankly at me.

"I'll be right here if you need" Esme said.

Edward walked in, and closed the door. He looked at the monitors, and then sat on the armchair Esme was before.

"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly.

"Good" I said and he rolled his eyes so I sighed. "I'm tired, that's it"

"Hm" was his answer.

"Edward… I love you" he continued to stare blankly at me. "I don't understand how you can disagree with me on this" I put my hands over my stomach. "We talked about it when Alex was born"

"Yes, and I said I didn't want one, because it would risk your life" he said.

"So, if I was completely healthy and with the baby, you would be happy" I said with a small smile.

"Bella, don't" he said, tugging at his hair. "I don't want one. Period. I don't want one ever, and I hate this one, is making you sick"

I stared at him, as tears welled into my eyes until my vision was blurred. He sighed and looked away.

"It's a miracle" I whispered. "It's our miracle. How can you say…" I shook my head and looked down at my covered stomach. "It doesn't matter. It's inside me, it's my body… No one will hurt him"

"Bella, open your eyes. You're dying" he snapped.

"I know"

"I will not let it happen" he promised.

"I will not let you hurt my baby" I promised looking in his eyes. "Honestly, I think I should leave. I feel threatened here… You can't stand the idea of our baby…"

He got up and paced around the room.

"You can't leave. You need Carlisle. You need people taking care of you"

"Then promise me. Give me your word no one will do anything without my permission" I said.

He stopped and looked at me with a frown.

"Promise me, or I'll have to leave"

He sighed and nodded his head once. He turned for the door.

"Edward!" I called and he stopped with his hand on the doorknob. "I want to hear you say it. Swear to me. Promise me. Give me your word"

"I give you my word, Isabella, no one will harm the fetus without your permission. It's a promise" he said.

"Then no one will harm the baby ever"

"We'll see"

He left, slamming the door, and leaving me crying.

* * *

><p>"So, a boy or a girl?" Rosalie asked as she kept me company.<p>

"Boy…" I whispered tiredly. "I feel it"

"Well, mothers usually are right about their guesses" she smiled. "A blue room, then"

"I saw a drawing Alice did, a long time ago" I mumbled. "She saw Edward when Carlisle changed him" she nodded. "She drew Edward, how he is now, but with the green eyes she saw in the vision… It was a beautiful shade of green. So bright" I smiled. "He should have a room painted in green, like a forest…"

"We'll work on it" she said.

"And… with a lot of photo frames. Of my dad, mom… me. So he knows…"

"Bella, he won't need pictures of you" she said squeezing my hand.

"I'm tired" I whispered.

She looked at the IV, and the wasted tray of food.

"Sleep, honey. We'll be here" she whispered.

I woke up with loud conversation. I opened my eyes, and watched as Carlisle did something with the monitors, Edward, Esme, Rose, Jake and Alice in a disagreement.

"What's going on?" I asked, blinking my eyes to try to get the haziness away.

"Your blood pressure is too low. Your heart slowed for a moment" Carlisle said, touching my burning forehead with his cold hand. "Fever is going up" he mumbled and sighed. "Bella…"

"For the ,millionth time, no. Work on getting the fever down and keep my heart beating. I am not allowing you to hurt him" I said.

"Bella, please" Edward begged.

"Edward, it's a baby! Your baby! Her baby!" Rose snapped.

"It's killing her. They will both die!" Alice said.

"Did you see that?" Esme snapped.

"I cannot see her anymore!" Alice yelled.

"Maybe is because the… thing is shape-shifter too" Jake said.

"Baby" Rose said. "Say it. It's just a little baby"

"We don't know that" Edward said.

"Stop" I sighed.

"Get out, I can't have her stressed" Carlisle snapped.

"Bella, please, love" Edward begged.

"He's worth it" I whispered.

He closed his eyes, and stood by the foot of the bed while the others walked out. I touched the small bump, and felt something kick. I gasped, and the heart monitor biped loudly.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked worried.

"I felt it" I whispered with a smile. "Here"

I took his hand and the baby kicked again. He caressed the spot in awe, and looked at Edward. Edward sighed, and stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Edward is mad" Rose informed me. "Carlisle was already undecided, he didn't like disagreeing with Esme… But he wanted what was best for you. But when he felt the baby kick, he chose. He will not harm the baby. He said it, the <em>baby<em>" Rose smiled.

"Edward knows how to… make an abortion. Medical school, right?" I mumbled.

"Yes, but he cannot pass by all of us. Emmett is helping us too, you know that. And the wolves. We just have to convince Alice. Once she's convinced, maybe he'll break"

"Alice doesn't even stand being in this room"

"She can't see here. The baby is affecting her visions, and it makes her have headaches" Rose said. "Once she works on getting it better, she won't leave you in peace"

I looked at the window and saw Jake and Jared in the edge of the forest. I smiled, and looked back at Rosalie.

"I need to stretch. I want to walk, get out of this bed" I said. "Phase, walk in the woods"

"It can hurt the baby" she said.

"But… I'm going insane here. I feel like I need to get out, walk" I said. "It must be a good sign. I mean, if I was so bad I wouldn't want anything, or have energy to walk"

"Wait a day or two. But phase is out of question"

I gave in.

* * *

><p>"Hey" I smiled as Leah walked in with Alex. "God, I missed you"<p>

"Hey, Bella" Leah mumbled as she walked to me. "How are you?"

"Great" I rolled my eyes.

She sat in the armchair, and put Alex in my arms. He seemed to have grown up so fast. She updated me on what he did, and how was her experience with motherhood. She said Charlie was always around the reservation, visited her mom a lot. He was worried, I didn't sound very well last time I called, but since Carlisle and I said whatever I had seemed contagious (he had said Alice, Edward and Emmett caught it too) it wasn't wise for Charlie to visit.

"God, if he saw me now, he would be even more worried" I chuckled.

"Yeah… You do look horrible" she said.

"Glow of pregnancy" I mumbled sarcastically.

"Bella…" she sighed. "Maybe Edward is right"

"No" I snapped.

"I mean, you have a bump, but you are so thin. It looks like you're going to die from starvation. Your heart is skipping beats, and not it a good way. I can feel your fever from here… It's killing you" she said.

"It's a baby, Leah. A miracle. Like Alex"

"Alex is just a shape-shifter" she whispered. "We don't know what you're carrying. What it will be capable of. You have to think not only on your sake, on this family's sake, but on people we don't know too. What if it lives with human blood? It might be dangerous"

"It's my baby!" I snapped.

"It's dangerous"

"What if Alex was dangerous?" I asked.

She hesitated, and sighed. She gave in. She had no moral to tell me what to do, because if it was her, she would do the same.

* * *

><p>I sighed, as Carlisle stayed silent while doing the ultrasound.<p>

"Say something" I said as he frowned.

"I… I'm sorry" he mumbled.

"What? What do you mean? What are you sorry for? Is he alright?" I asked alarmed.

"Yes! Please, calm down. Everything is fine, it's just…" he sighed. "I missed something before. Maybe because it was too early…"

"What?" Esme asked.

"I hear two heartbeats" he said and frowned. "It's twins"

We stayed silent as the information sunk.

"That's great" Esme said happily and when we didn't answer she frowned. "Right?"

"I fear… I do not know if your body will handle… It's too much" Carlisle said.

"Well, you'll keep me going until they are ready. Don't worry about the rest" I said caressing my bump.

They looked at each other, with frowns and I heard what sounded like a piano breaking downstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

"I feel like I'm bigger and bigger every day" I said while caressing the small belly I had.

"Well, you are, honey" Esme laughed.

"I am huge, right" I laughed.

"Yes" she said and put her hand over mine on top of the belly. "But that's wonderful"

I smiled and was about to ask her about Edward, but broke into a coughing fit. She helped me sit and rubbed my back as I tried to stop coughing. When it finally stopped I was breathless, and she gave me a glass of water. I held it in my shaky hand and drank it greedily, though I knew it wouldn't stay in my stomach.

"You're fever is going up" she mumbled. "When Carlisle gets back, I will talk to him about more medication"

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He went to get O-negative in case you need" she said.

"Oh" I said, and I fought against the nausea.

"Bella?"

"I'm just dizzy…" I mumbled.

I gripped the glass so tightly it shattered to pieces in my hands and I yelped as a piece cut into my palm. I opened my hand and the blood flowed freely.

"Oh, dear!" Esme gasped reaching for a cloth.

"Sorry" I mumbled leaning back.

"It's alright…" she said as she brushed away the glass from my lap, and held the cloth to my hand. She took it away and opened my hand gently. "There's a piece stuck…"

She gently took it out, and wrapped the cloth back around my hand. She held it there for a minute, but the cloth was almost dripping with blood. She frowned and took it away, getting another cloth. After half an hour and three cloths changed, my hand was still dripping blood. I took the cloth away and frowned at the open cut. There were no signs of healing.

"It isn't healing…" I whispered.

"You need suture" she mumbled.

I scowled. No, I never needed suture. My body healed. I shook my head, but before I could tell her not to worry, it would heal soon, Edward walked in with a scowl and walked to me. I involuntarily flinched when he reached for me, and I gave him an apologizing look as he just stared at me. He took my hand in his gently, and sighed.

"I'll suture it, don't worry" he said.

"No, it will heal" I insisted.

"Bella, it's been almost an hour. It won't heal" he said.

I shook my head and wiped away my tears with my other hand.

"I'll get Carlisle's bag for you" Esme said before leaving the room.

"I thought… I thought my healing abilities weren't working just on the babies" I whispered. "But…"

"They are not working at all" he said avoiding my eyes. "The fetuses are shutting it off"

I closed my eyes and willed the tears away. I had some hope my abilities would work a little on the delivery. But they weren't working and I… I had no chance of surviving. I would not see them grow.

Edward sutured my hand silently and quickly. Esme helped me up so she could change the bloodied sheets. She took me to an armchair, and I stopped before sitting and looked outside the window. It was sunny.

"I want to go outside" I said.

She eyed me with concern and seemed to thing about it too much. It was just a walk. She nodded once, and wrapped an arm around me to help me walk out of the room. When we were reaching the top of the stairs, Edward rushed upstairs, and extended his arms to me. I smiled a little, but he didn't smile back. Esme let go of me, and I was about to take Edward's hand when he swept me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he walked downstairs slowly.

"Thank you" I whispered as he gently set me down.

He stared at me with sorrow, and his eyes gave me a once over. When they reached my stomach he got a scowl. I looked down and saw my shirt had ridden up. My stomach was visible, and also were the light bruises on it.

"They are strong, that's it" I mumbled pulling my shirt down.

"That's it" he huffed.

He simply wrapped an arm around my waist, supporting me as I walked out to the garden. I saw Embry in his wolf form in the edge of the forest, watching us. I smiled at him, and he walked out into the sun, and in our direction. Alice set a chair on the grass, and Edward helped me sit down. Embry walked closer and stood in front of me, blocking the sun from my face. He just eyed me with sorrowful eyes.

"I have the glow, don't I?" I asked sarcastically, and he lay down in front of me. "I missed you guys. Why don't you come inside sometimes?" I asked.

He simply inclined his head and then laid it on my lap. I chuckled and ran my fingers into the fur between his ears.

"What? You're my pet now? Should I buy you a leash?" I said.

He narrowed his eyes and then licked my arm. I laughed and he seemed happy with it. He licked me in the face this time and I pushed his big head away.

"Ah, great" I said wiping my face. "I'll need sanitizer in my shower"

He was about to lick me again, but I laughed and pushed his head away gently. He just nudged my belly gently with his nose, and the laid his head on my lap again. I caressed his fur, and enjoyed the sun and his warmth. One of the babies kicked hard and I gasped, reaching to rub the spot. Embry watched me and then laid his head closer to my belly, his ear brushing against the spot the baby kicked. The baby calmed down.

"I missed the warmth" I said. "I love Esme, Carlisle and Rose, but their cold skin was starting to get on my nerves"

Edward reminded me he was there by kissing the top of my head and squeezing my shoulder softly before he walked inside the house. I had almost forgotten he was there. A few minutes later, Carlisle walked out and smiled at me and Embry.

"Embry" he greeted. "Bella, how are you?"

"Good" I said with a smile.

"You seem better" he said and touched my forehead to check my fever.

"I needed some fresh air and sun, I guess" I said.

"Your hand?" I waved the bandaged hand at him, and he gave me a sad smile. "Well, how about lunch? You need to eat something"

Embry's stomach growled loudly and I laughed as he rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm not hungry" I said. "This guy on the other hand…"

"Bella, you need to eat. The babies are starving you by the hour. We need you to have some strength"

"I'll try" I gave in.

He gave me a satisfied smile and extended his hand to me. Embry got up and Carlisle helped me up, and we walked slowly inside. I looked back at Embry who was watching us from his previous spot and smiled.

"Come inside" I said.

He nodded his head and I grinned before letting Carlisle take me to my room again.

* * *

><p>"Dear Lord, Bella, you're too heavy. Stop eating so much" Emmett joked as he set me down on the couch.<p>

Rose slapped his arm in chastisement but I smiled assuring him it was fine. He smiled back at me and sat beside me, searching for something on the TV. Carlisle now wanted me always close to one of them, to try to get the fever down a little. They made rounds. Esme, or Rose would sleep with me, and during the day I had Emmett, Carlisle and even Alice sometimes. She still was against the whole idea, but was helping at least.

Emmett was groaned with each possible chick flick we passed. I laughed and nudged him.

"Go on. Let's see if the Yankees kicked their ass" I said.

He grinned at me and put on the game. We stayed watching the game and talking for hours. I was watching with amusement Emmett and Rose fighting about who was the best player. They were heaving a heated argument, and I was half expecting Rose to start slapping Emmett with each of his arguments. I laughed as Emmett waved his hands widely and stuck his fingers in his ears to not listen to her, like a child. I took a sip of water, and then choked as I felt pain on my chest. Rose shut up immediately, but Emmett continued, not having noticed me. I gasped for air, and touched my chest.

"Bella!" Rose said getting to her feet.

Emmett turned beside me and looked at me with wide eyes. My chest felt tight and Emmett yelled for Carlisle. He came in the room and immediately got a scowl.

"Breathe, Bella" Rose said patting my back.

"She's not choking" Carlisle said and pressed his fingers to my pulse. "Her heart is failing"

I kept my eyes on Edward, who watched from the doorway with Esme, his eyes full of fear, guilt and sorrow. Carlisle explained that basically, I was almost having a heart attack and he needed to sedate me, I needed to relax. I nodded and tried to breathe as he injected something on my arm. Soon I was dizzy and lay back as Carlisle told me to.

"It's clearly progressing faster than a normal pregnancy" Carlisle concluded as he finished the ultrasound.

"Like Leah's?" I whispered.

"Kind of. Slower than hers, but still faster than human's" he said and sighed. "Bella, I'll need to put you on IV again. You're dehydrated and starving. You can't keep anything on your stomach. I'm sorry"

"It's alright" I sighed.

"I have to warn you, it's probably affecting the babies" he said. "We still have at least three months and with you so underweight, and starving, it's probable that they are suffering consequences… For now, let's put you on the IV and hope you get better enough to eat something"

"But they are alright" I whispered.

"I can't see them, so I don't truly know. But their heartbeats are strong" he said.

"Work on keeping them strong and not starving, Carlisle" I said.

"Bella…" he sighed. "I truly wanted to tell you everything will be alright, the babies are going to be fine and you will survive, but… Your heart is weak. And I might be able to work against your fever, starvation and dehydration. But I cannot do anything if your heart stops soon. The babies will only be fully developed in two months, I calculate, but if your heart fails, and I can't fix it…"

"Then I'll die and so do the babies" I sighed and nodded. "I'll try to keep my heart beating for the next two months"

* * *

><p>"Rose, get another blanket" Esme asked.<p>

I shivered and she sighed as she threw it over me.

"This is insane" Alice said from the corner of the living room. "One moment she's burning up, the next she's freezing"

"I think I can help" Embry said walking in the house.

I smiled at him, and he smiled back as he walked to me. He pulled the blankets, and sat down pulling my feet to his lap.

"You really are freezing" he said rubbing my feet.

I smiled again, and tried to sit up. He helped me, and I changed positions so my head was in his shoulder. I sighed as the warmth sipped in, and he used one of the blankets to wrap me up.

"What?" he asked with a smile, "What's that smile for?"

"I missed you. I'm happy you're here" I shrugged and he took my hand rubbing it gently.

"You say it like I was your favorite person in the world"

"You are one of them"

"Right, after the vampires, Charlie and Jake… And Alex… Dammit, I'm pretty far down on that list" he chuckled.

"Remember when Jake hadn't phased yet, and the Cullens weren't in town" I said with a smile. "We had so much fun"

"Paul would disagree" he laughed.

"Although I love him, Paul is a pain in the ass, let's admit it" I chuckled weakly.

"Well, at least I come first than Paul on the list"

"You come in front of many people you think you don't" I whispered, entwined my fingers with his.

"I thought just fever made you delirious" he said quietly.

"I love you, Embry, you're my second best friend, and the best warmer I've seen" I said with a smile. "And I'm not delirious"

"Okay, Bells" he laughed and kissed my forehead. "Sleep, love you too"

I had just relaxed against his shoulder when my stomach started to ache. I snapped up, and Edward knelt in front of me with a bucket. Embry rubbed my back, while Edward pulled my hair aside and caressed my neck. I whimpered as my stomach tried to expel something, but couldn't.

"She needs to feed, even if it doesn't stay on her stomach" Alice said with a frown. "This isn't good"

I shuddered and enjoyed the coldness from Edward's hand on my neck and the warmth of Embry's on my back. My body seemed undecided about what it wanted, cold or warmth. I sighed and leaned back against Embry's side.

"The babies will starve soon" Rose said concerned. "She doesn't get any nutrients into her system"

"It's their fault she's starving" Edward grumbled.

I pleaded with him to not go into that argument and he sighed, got up and walked to the glass door to the balcony. I frowned and looked around at everyone who watched us with pity or concern.

"Can you all leave? Give us a moment?" I whispered.

They all left silently, and Edward continued to stare out at the forest.

"Edward, I'm sorry" I sighed. "No, not really. I am not sorry…"

"Bella, it's killing you" he said turning to me, arms crossed and eyes cold. I had never seen him so defensive.

"They are a miracle… Our miracle, Edward" I said rubbing my belly. "Why can't you see it? Why can't you accept it?"

"Because it's me the one who will lose you!" he snapped.

"You won't. You will have a part of me, on them" I said.

"Do you honestly think I'll love them or even tolerate them if you're dead? Because of them? If they kill you?" he said.

"Please, Edward" I cried. "You will see. Our babies…"

"No. I won't see. You won't see! You won't be here!" he yelled.

"You have to accept…"

"Because you don't give me a choice!" he yelled, "We were supposed to decide things together. Dammit, Bella, we were going to get married in a few months! Now… We're losing everything because you're crazy"

The babies were moving and kicking. Maybe…

With a lot of difficulty I got up on shaky legs, and he came to my side, wrapping an arm around me to help me.

"Bella…"

I took his hand, with our wedding ring from our 'elope wedding', and laid it on my belly. He frowned at me, and I pressed his hand against my skin.

"Do you feel it? Them?" I asked.

I knew he could, there was a kick against his hand, and he nodded once. I smiled at him.

"They know, Edward. They do this when you're around, when we're talking… They know you, Edward, they know who you are, their father" I said. "It's our sons" I whispered. "Open your eyes, baby. I know it's scary, but… It's beautiful"

His frown deepened and for a moment I thought he could cry. He looked so young then, and it reminded me he was just seventeen, even though he lived a century. He looked like a scared boy. He wiped away a tear and brushed his lips against mine. I smiled and he kissed me softly. I gasped as the baby kicked harder and he pulled back.

"Bella?" he asked alarmed.

I cried out as I felt a sharp pain in my side. Edward picked me up and he carried me to Carlisle's office. They examined me, took x-rays, and gave me painkillers, though we all knew my body would wear it off soon.

"There's a broken rib, and the one above this one is dislocated" Carlisle explained showing me the x-ray, "There are no splinters, so I can just reset them"

"They're breaking her bones now" Edward grumbled. "Can't you see, Bella? It's crushing you from the inside out"

"I'm just fragile… It's no big deal. I've heard even in human pregnancies there are dislocated and broken ribs" I mumbled.

"You're fragile?" Edward said angrily. "For God's sake, Bella, you are as strong as Esme, Rose, Alice… You can kill a vampire. You are not fragile. These things are sucking the life out of you. Don't you see? His vampire part is killing you! Your system is rejecting it, they are killing you… They are monsters"

"Stop" I cried.

"Edward" Carlisle said warningly.

"Tell her! Tell her what you've been thinking this morning" Edward said.

"Edward…"

"It's okay, Carlisle" I said wiping away the tears, "You can tell me"

He sighed and took my hand.

"With each day, the babies grow and… They need more. Normally they would just get the nutrients you ingested but… You haven't ingested anything. Yet, they demand more as they grow; the blood flow directed to them is growing… It's overloading your heart too much. And I've been doing some tests. I can't use any medicine on you, because it simply wouldn't work and we don't know what it could do for the babies…"

"What you're saying is…" I took a deep breath. "I might die any minute, and you can't do anything to prevent it or stop it"

"Yes. If your heart fails again, I cannot get it working again" he said.

"How much time do they need to be fully developed? Able to live outside me?" I whispered.

Edward groaned and left the room, slamming the door. I frowned and sighed.

"A little over a month" Carlisle said.

"I just have to keep my heart stable for a month… If they are fully developed, and I haven't gone into labor yet, you have to induce it. We can't risk them" I said.

He nodded and I stared at my belly while playing with my engagement ring.

* * *

><p>My stomach growled and ached. How could it be asking for food it would reject? I took the glass of water Alice passed me and put my feet on Embry's lap. Alice was brushing my hair, because I hadn't the strength anymore. Or I didn't want to. I had looked myself in the mirror after Rose helped me take a shower, and I had been horrified. I could see my bones; I looked like a skeleton, except the huge belly with bruises on it. My hair was lifeless, as were my eyes. My lips were pale, I had dark circles under my eyes and my cheeks were hollow. I understood why Edward could barely look at me.<p>

I played with the rings on a chain around my neck. The 'false' wedding band and engagement ring were too big for my finger now. Embry shifted and his stomach growled.

"Do you need something to eat?" Esme asked with a smile. "I can get you something…"

"No, thank you" Embry said politely.

"Embry, eat" I whispered. "Someone has to. All food they got for me is wasting, and you must be starving. You've been here for hours without a snack"

He smiled and nodded to Esme. She went to the kitchen and soon came back with a plate full of food. God, it looked delicious. My stomach growled louder this time, but as the scent of the food hit me, I was nauseous again. Carlisle held the bucket this time, though I had nothing on my stomach to return. I frowned at the IV that was supposed to keep me from starving and dehydrating.

"I'm hungry" I said quietly. I knew they couldn't do anything, yet the words left my mouth.

"If we knew what the babies need" Esme mused.

Embry snorted, still stuffing his mouth with food, and I looked at him questioningly. Edward got up and walked closer.

"Maybe you're right" he said.

"What?" Embry asked his mouth full of food. I gave him a disapproving look and he shrugged, swallowing.

"Embry had an idea" Edward said.

"No, it was a snide comment the pack say frequently" he said with a frown.

"What?" I asked.

"Maybe they're just looking for someone to sink their teeth into" he smiled sadly. "I know it's a bad joke"

"He's vampire part won't accept what a shape-shifter or even human would eat" Edward concluded.

"They're thirsty" I whispered.

"I know the feeling" Emmett mumbled.

I looked into their eyes, and realized no one had hunted for weeks. Everyone feared a fight would break any moment, or that I would go into labor, or die… No one left.

"I can phase and go hunting with the pack" I whispered.

"It's too dangerous, it would demand too much of your body" Edward said.

"And if it craves blood… They won't want animals' blood" Alice whispered.

"What?" I said. "Then what? We can't kill…"

"No, I have some O-negative I kept for you in case…" Carlisle said trailing off as he walked out of the room.

"Jazz, wanna take a walk?" Alice said jumping up from the couch.

I stared at his black eyes as he nodded and got up from the other couch.

"Go hunt. I'll stay alive until you're back" I said rolling my eyes.

Emmett gave me a sad smile at me and left with them. Carlisle came back with a glass full of blood.

"Wait!" Embry said. "You're gonna make her drink that!"

"It's the fastest way to test the theory" Rose said.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Embry said putting the plate of food away and sitting away from me.

"Hold on" Edward said.

He got the glass from Carlisle, went to the kitchen and came back with a white plastic cup with lid and dark pink straw. I smiled at him as he sat in front of me on the coffee table and gave me the cup. I took a deep breath and took a sip from it. It was cold, and tasted sweet, like I was drinking milk, or ice cream… They all looked at me expectantly, and I smiled.

"Tastes good" I said and continued to drink it greedily.

"That's a good sign" Rose said.

Embry had a frown while watching me and sure, if I really thought about it, it was disgusting, but if it helped the babies, then I would do it happily. When I finished the glass, Rose asked if I wanted more and I nodded.

"Your pulse is getting stronger!" Carlisle said happily.

Edward gave me a true smile and held my hand, caressing my knuckles with his thumb.

"Here" Rose said giving me another glass.

"Are you feeling sick? Nauseous?" Esme asked as I drank.

I didn't stop drinking, just shook my head.

"Your… You're blushing" Edward said happily. "It's working"

I smiled at him, and he kissed my forehead. I knew everything would be fine then.

* * *

><p>"Right here?" Esme asked from a corner of the room.<p>

I was sitting in a rocking chair they got, and watched as Emmett and Rose finished painting the room. It was beautiful. With mixed shades of green with a little of brown, I felt like I was inside the forest. They painted one wall blue, making the room lighter, though the big window/wall of glass let enough light in.

"Yeah. One there, and one there" I said pointing to the spots I thought we could put the cribs while drinking my blood.

"The changing table?" Rose asked while wiping her hands off.

"I think… there" I said and shrugged. "I don't know… Why don't you decide? I think you will spend most of your time here"

She gave me a sad smile, and started cleaning things up with Emm. Alice came in with catalogues of furniture, drapes and stuff. As I got better with the blood, Alice seemed more cooperating, accepting. We had just finished a catalogue when I saw a different magazine. I frowned and held it to Alice.

"I don't need a bride magazine" I whispered.

"Bella…" she sighed. "Come on, maybe…"

"Maybe what, Alice?" I asked. "I won't have the wedding. I won't… be here"

"I just…" she sighed. "I finally saw something. And…"

"What did you see?" Esme asked.

"Bella holding a baby, and Edward kissing her forehead. It was fuzzy but it was there" Alice said.

"Are you saying…" I swallowed hard. "How I looked in the scene, Alice?"

"It was fuzzy" she repeated.

"How did I look?" I insisted.

"I… You looked tired and... weak. Sweaty, like you had just…"

"I had just given birth" I sighed. "That doesn't mean anything, Alice. It only means I might live to hold one of the babies"

"Let's be optimistic" she said with a weak smile.

"Let's be realistic" I said giving her the bride magazine.

* * *

><p>"Hey, dad" I said on the phone.<p>

"_Bella! How are you?_"

"Good"

"_You sound better_"

"I am" I said.

"_Well, that wasn't a nice start in married life_" he said.

"Yeah… Things are different now" I said with a frown.

"_How is Edward? And the family?_"

"He's good. The family is good too. Alice and Emmett are better too" I lied.

_"When can you go out? Or when can I visit?_" he asked.

"Dad…" I sighed. "I don't want to worry you. But, I don't think you can visit anytime soon"

_"But you said you were better"_

"I am. I just don't want to risk your health. And I am not one hundred percent. You shouldn't see me like this"

"_Bella…_"

"Imagine me healthy. Imagine I'm devouring a pizza with you, eating you out of home" I said with a sad smile and wiped away the tears.

"_You want me to picture it? Dammit, Bella, I'm coming to see you_"

"Dad, no" I said. "Don't come. We're still not well enough, and… We're moving to Cleveland"

"_What? No, you're not. Cleveland?_" he freaked out.

"There is a medical center, Carlisle will work there and…" I sniffed, "We all can go to the same college…"

"_Bella… no_"

"I'm sorry, dad" I cried. "I love you"

"_Bella –_"

"Bye" I said and hung up.

* * *

><p>"Hey" Edward said sitting beside me in the bed.<p>

"Hi" I said with a sleepy smile.

"I'm sorry" he said as he extended me my glass of blood. "I'm sorry I was there for you. I should have. You're my fiancée"

I put the glass down, smiled at him and reached for his hand. He squeezed my hand, and kissed my knuckles.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too"

He kissed me softly, and stayed beside me as I watched a movie, and finished my glass of blood. He brought me closer to him, so my head rested on his shoulder and his arm was around me. He had his face buried in my hair and was inhaling my scent when suddenly his head snapped up and he had a frown.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Who…" he mumbled.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked worried.

"God" he mumbled. He reached his hand and touched my belly. One of the babies kicked, and he chuckled breathlessly.

"What?" I asked.

"I can hear them" he said. "In mind"

"Oh, god" I said with tears in my eyes. "Really? What are they thinking?"

"They… They like the sound of our voices. And music…" he smiled. "They're happy"

I sobbed and put my hands over his.

"Of course they are. How could they not be? All protected, warm… I love you so much" I cried.

Edward kissed my forehead and caressed my belly.

"What are they thinking now?"

"I thought… I thought they were like me. But they aren't. They are like you, innocent, pure and good… They are like you, Bella. They try not to hurt you; they don't like it when you cry… God" he smiled at me and wiped my tears away. "They love you"

"_Oh, God_" I cried wrapping my arms around my belly.

Edward hugged me and a few minutes later, he let go of me and kissed my round belly. I giggled and he chuckled, peppering kisses on my belly, and then on my face. I knew then, he loved them too. He was undecided, but all he needed was some kind of proof that the babies weren't what he thought. The babies were capable of love, and because they loved me, he could never hate them. Because they were trying not to hurt me, he couldn't see them as killers anymore. He had finally realized they were our babies, our miracles, and he loved them, I could see it in his eyes.

Everything would be alright.

* * *

><p>"We have to decide the names" I told Edward as he gave me my glass of blood. "I've been drinking it too much, don't you think?" I frowned.<p>

"I think you're carrying two babies, it's alright to be hungry… or thirsty in this case" he smiled and looked at Carlisle. "But… We need to get more blood. It's almost over, and soon she will give birth…"

"You're right" Carlisle said. "And we have to go hunting"

"You should go. I will stay with Bella" Edward said.

"Edward, I will need your help in the delivery. We don't want any accidents because we weren't careful"

"I will be alright" Edward insisted.

"Edward, he's right" I said. "You need to hunt. You have to help him, and we don't want anyone thirsty around the babies, right?"

He agreed reluctantly, and the next day they left with Emmett and Rose.

When they came back, the rest of the family went hunting, and Carlisle had a new stock of blood. Alice had gotten a baby names book, and for the next few days, Edward and I discussed names while watching the others get the room ready.

"We need to teach Edward how to change a diaper, and breastfeed" Emmett joked while moving a white crib inside the room.

Edward glared at him, and everyone fell silent. My smile faltered just for a second and I decided to light things up.

"Well, there is that fake breast vest so daddies can breastfeed" I said jokingly.

Emmett laughed and soon the others joined. Edward just rolled his eyes and squeezed my hand, going back to the discussion of why we couldn't name one baby Edward. A question though lingered in my mind. Would the babies need only blood or did they breastfeed? And how would they do? I asked Carlisle and he thought it was a good question. Esme pointed out my breasts were fuller, possibly of milk, so maybe the babies would drink milk. But extract milk wasn't an option. It would go bad quickly, and maybe the babies wouldn't be able to drink. So Rose and Esme went to the store to get formula. There were so many things to solve because I wouldn't be present after they were born. I told Edward to take them to meet Charlie some time. Of course, he couldn't tell who they were really, but when they were old enough to understand, he would take them to meet Charlie. I asked Edward to tell them everything about me and the pack, because if they phased someday then they wouldn't be freaked out. I asked him not to tell about the Volturi and what happened to me. There was no need. I asked him to take them to our meadow sometime. He interrupted me and asked me to stop. He was avoiding talking about what to do without me.

"We still haven't chosen names" I said.

"What have you thought? We've read the entire book already" he said.

"I like… Darcy" I laughed and he rolled his eyes. "Mr. Darcy"

"Great" he said sarcastically.

"No, really… Ahn, Edward Jacob" I said.

"Bella…"

"EJ" I insisted.

"That wouldn't be fair with the other baby don't you think?" he said.

"Yeah, you're right" I sighed.

"How about… I give you the names and you mix then however you like" he suggested.

"But what about the meaning?" I asked.

"After you mix them I will tell you the end result of the meaning. See it as a game"

"Alright! Let's do this" I said excitedly and he chuckled.

"Alright, ahn… Kevin, Nathan, Aiden, Andrew, Levi, David, Liam and Thomas" he said.

"Wow, ahn…" I frowned and tried to combine something. "Kevin Thomas!"

"Beautiful at birth, twin" he smiled.

"Oh, but that wouldn't be fair to his brother" I scowled. "So… Andrew Liam?"

"Warrior, will, desire, protection" he raised an eyebrow.

"No" I shook my head. "That leaves us… Aiden Levi and David Nathan"

"Little fire, combined and beloved, gift of God" he smiled.

"Perfect" I smiled and kissed him softly.

"What if they are girls?" he asked.

"They are not. They're boys, I can feel it" I said.

"Well, just in case, don't you wanna see girls' names?" he asked.

"Fine, just because this game is fun" I smiled. "I have no doubt they are boys"

"Alright" he laughed. "So… Charlotte, Layla, Zoey, Ella, Evelyn, Emma, Anna and Brianna"

"Why you chose such hard names to pick? They are all nice" I said and he just smiled innocently. "Brianna Layla"

"Sure?"

"Yes!" I said, "What's the meaning?"

"Noble, strong, dark beauty"

"Oh" I breathed. "That's beautiful"

"Next"

"Charlotte Emma… no! Ella Charlotte" I said.

"Ella Charlotte?" he asked and I nodded. "Bright light and free"

"See?" I said with a smug smile. "I can create perfect names!"

"Yes" he said with a smile.

I sipped my blood and leaned back on the swing we were sitting on. I was about to ask him what were the meaning of the other names, but a sharp pain cut me off.

"Ah" I cried out.

"Bella!"

I clutched my stomach, and took deep breaths.

"Bella?" he asked.

"A hard kick" I said with a frown.

"Are you sure?"

I cried out as the pain came back, and he called Carlisle. I leaned forward and saw my wet, blood stained shorts.

"It's time" Carlisle said.

I looked up to Edward and found his scared eyes with mine. I squeezed his hand and gave him my best reassuring smile, which probably wasn't good enough. I wasn't ready. I was about to give birth… And die. I wasn't ready.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you're enjoying. I put so much thought in this chapter, and I'm not satisfied. I know it's basically Breaking Dawn, but I couldn't write about a Bella-pregnant-dying without using BD as reference. <strong>

**I made a video for this fanfic, a trailer, the link on youtube is on my profile. Go check it out!**

**REVIEW! I love your reviews and they give me inspiration. Tell me what names we use now that we have a boy and a girl. **

**xoxo Luuh**


	15. Chapter 15

Edward picked me up and took me to the delivery room they had set on Carlisle's office. I was hyperventilating and as soon as Edward put me down, Alice held an oxygen mask to my face.

"Breathe, Bella. Everything will be fine" she said, though she had a sad expression.

I shook my head and Esme came to my side, as I watched Edward and Carlisle gather instruments and medicine. She squeezed my shoulder and I looked at her.

"Oh, dear" she breathed and wiped away my tears.

"I'm not ready" I cried. "I don't wanna die"

"We'll try everything we can" she tried to reassure me. "I'm sorry"

I cried out in pain and looked for Carlisle.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"The placenta must have detached" he said.

I gasped and yelled in pain. Alice injected something on my leg, and took off my shorts, ripping it in pieces.

"Take them out!" I cried. "Take them out now! They're suffocating!"

"Carlisle!" Rose snapped.

"We need to wait for the morphine to spread, Rosalie" Edward said as he came to my side.

"Get them out! Now!" I yelled at him.

He squeezed my hand gave me a peck and then I felt the blade sinking on my skin. I screamed in pain, and Esme held me down.

"Rose, no!" Alice and Edward snapped.

"Emmett, get her out!" Carlisle ordered.

I screamed in pain and I could feel the babies moving, trying to get away, they were fighting.

"Get them out! They're dying!" I screamed.

I felt the blade cut into skin and muscle and I writhed in pain.

"Bella, Bella" Esme called. "Look at me!"

I opened my eyes and she was above me, blocking my vision. I started to feel drowsy and the pain was almost nothing now.

"Bella, keep your heart beating" Alice ordered.

"The scalpel won't cut through the amniotic sack" Carlisle grumbled.

"Ah, Carlisle!" I cried as the pain came back. "You need to get them out!"

"It's like vampire skin" Alice said.

"Our teeth can cut into it" Esme whispered.

"Oh, god" Edward sighed.

I felt excruciating pain as I felt my flesh being ripped.

"It will get venom into her system" Alice mumbled.

I looked down against Esme's effort to stop me, and sobbed as I saw Edward wipe blood from his mouth.

"Breathe" Esme instructed.

I cried one last time before I felt some kind of relief. A cry filled the room. I looked at Edward and saw him holding a bloody baby to his chest.

"It's a girl" he breathed in awe. "Shh, baby"

I smiled, and he passed the baby to Alice, going back to help Carlisle get the other baby out. They all chuckled happily, and I smiled tiredly.

"A boy" Esme told me. "A girl and a boy"

Edward came closer, and after wrapping the baby in a towel, he gave it carefully to me. He was tiny, smaller than Alex was when he was born. He had a little of dark hair, and his little mouth was slightly open, but he was just whimpering, unlike his sister that had cried loudly. I caressed his cheek with my fingertips, and smiled.

"You're so beautiful" I sighed.

I kissed his little nose, and held him closer for a moment, because I knew I would have to give him up soon. He surprised us all as he bit into my collarbone. I yelped and Edward took him from me.

"Hey, hey, hey, shh" Edward said softly as the baby started to cry.

I watched as he rocked the baby gently, and smiled again as my eyes started to flutter close.

"Bella? Bella!" Esme and Alice called.

"Dammit!" I heard Carlisle say. "She's bleeding out!"

I opened my eyes what felt like hours later, but apparently were just minutes. Edward was beside me in his bloodied clothes, and Carlisle was trying to close me up.

"Keep your heart beating, love, please" Edward begged. "We need you"

"Carlisle, stop" I heard Alice said, "Look, she's starting to heal…"

"Love" Edward breathed with relief.

"Edward" I choked. "It hurts" I cried.

"What?" he asked desperately.

I screamed in pain as I felt my insides burning.

"Stop! Stop the pain!" I yelled.

"She's healing, I don't understand" Carlisle said.

I screamed and writhed in pain. Edward held me down, and tried to calm me down, but the fire was spreading. Why didn't they stop it? What was happening?

"Her heart is racing" Esme said and I heard the confusion in her voice.

"Bella" Edward said.

My only answer was screams.

"The venom" Alice concluded, "Is spreading and healing…"

"It will kill her" Carlisle said.

"No" Alice said. "Listen to her heart, is stronger than ever"

"She's agonizing" Edward said. "Do something!"

"You know I cannot do anything against the venom. It must have reached her heart already"

"My head! It's burning!" I cried.

"I'm sorry, love" Edward said.

"Make it stop!" I screamed.

I closed my eyes and tried to stay silent, but the pain was unbearable sometimes and I writhed and screamed. I felt soft touches on my skin, wet, cleaning, clothes. I was taken somewhere else, a soft bed.

"Kill me! Kill me now!" I begged at some point.

"Forgive me" Edward whispered back.

"Edward!"

I tried to go back to silence. The pain was going down, little by little, and screaming and writhing weren't helping, so I decided to stay as still as possible.

"The girl is so beautiful, Bella" I heard Edward say. "She has your eyes. My hair" he chuckled. "The completely opposite of the boy. He has your hair and eyes of a unique color, like dark honey, a mix of brown and golden, with flecks of green. The girl has flecks of gold. It's beautiful. Alice says they're the perfect division of us in facial features. I think the girl looks more like you, but she insists it's a perfect division of us. I wish you could see them now. They're so special… So wonderful"

I fought the pain for a few more weeks or months. I didn't know. Why wasn't time passing? It's impossible they let me suffer for so long, right? The pain finally stopped, but I felt different. More aware, sensible…

"Bella?"

I snapped my eyes open and frowned. Why was the light different of what I was used to? Why was I seeing dust in the air? I raised my hand and examined it. I could see it better. The little details. The light hair I had until my wrist, each line in my fingers and palm, I could even see my vein underneath the skin.

"Bella"

I turned my head and smiled at Edward, taking in every detail my eyes could see now. He smiled hesitantly back and I sat up, so quickly, I surprised myself.

"What…" I stopped talking as I heard my own voice. It was different. More musical.

I looked at my hands again, and touched my thighs. They were paler, but still not as pale as Edward's skin. My skin felt harder, still soft, but felt… impenetrable.

I saw the rings on my finger, and I realized I wasn't as thin as before. I touched my stomach and it was flat. I touched my jaw and neck, and then I realized something. I didn't feel my pulse.

"What?" I gasped and looked at Edward with wide eyes. "What's going on? What happened? My body…"

"Bella…"

"What happened?" I snapped.

"When I had to bite into the amniotic sack… My venom got into your system, and then the baby bit you…" he sighed. "Bella, you're… I don't really know how to explain… You passed the last three days transforming in a vampire"

"What?" I breathed and shook my head. "No, it's not possible. I would die…"

"You didn't" he said with a smile.

I frowned and looked down at myself. It made sense… Yet, it didn't. I was supposed to die. I thought I wouldn't have a chance to see my children grow. I thought I wouldn't see Edward ever again… Now… I wasn't dead. Well, technically, yes, I didn't have a heartbeat. But I was here. I was breathing, seeing Edward and able to be with him. I had another chance to spend forever with my family…

I smiled at Edward and jumped on him. He laughed and wrapped me in a hug.

"I'm not dead!" I laughed.

"You're not. You're here" he breathed burying his face in the crook of my neck. "Thank God. I didn't know what I would do without you"

"You… You don't feel as cold…" I whispered and kissed his neck.

"You're colder. Still warmer than me, but colder than anyone of the pack" he explained.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you, Bella"

He kissed me passionately, and though I would be happy to stay in his arms forever, I needed to do something else.

"The babies! I wanna see them!" I said.

"Aren't you thirsty?" he asked.

"No…" I shook my head.

"Ahn, can Carlisle take a look at you first?" he asked.

I agreed. Carlisle knocked before coming in the room, and smiled at me. He examined me for the next half an hour, asking how I felt and doing some tests.

"Your skin is impenetrable, even for vampire teeth" he smiled as I laughed. His test was Edward biting into my wrist. He had no success. "Your heart does not beat anymore. You can stay without breathing. Your skin is warmer than ours, colder than a shape-shifter, you have human temperature. Your eyes are still brown, but we can see flecks of red on them. Your teeth are sharper, and can damage vampire skin…"

"So, basically, I'm awesome" I joked.

"You're unique, Bella" he said seriously.

"What about phasing?" I asked.

"You can try" he said hesitantly.

I looked at the balcony, and smiled. I ran and jumped from it, without any effort and landed gracefully on the ground. I heard people chuckling and I turned back to see Jasper, Emmett and Alice watching me from the living room. Edward and Carlisle joined me.

"The pack?" I asked looking at the forest.

The wolves came out of the forest, and eyed me like I was a stranger. I smiled at them, and as Jake stepped forward, I hugged him.

"I'm alive, Jake!" I laughed.

He gave me a wolfish grin, and stepped back. I looked around and realized everyone was waiting. I closed my eyes and remembered how to phase. I concentrated and easily phased into a cheetah. Alice clapped happily and Emmett whistled. I walked over to Edward and he watched me with awe.

"Your fur" he whispered reaching to run his fingers through it. "It's a grayish white, almost looks like silver. And… your eyes are red"

I looked back at the pack and they were all watching me in awe. I could see myself in their minds. Edward was right, the fur could almost be mistaken with silver, and my eyes were blood red.

"There's clothes at the back of the house" Alice said. "And the girl just woke up from her nap"

I ran to the back of the house, phased back and changed, ready to meet my children. Edward met me at the door with a smile and a soft kiss.

"You're amazing" he whispered.

I smiled and he took me to the babies' room. I never thought I would see it with them inside. We entered quietly and it was just us. I looked at the cribs and didn't know where to go first. I decided to see the girl first, because I had held the boy before and I had barely seen her. I gasped when I saw her. She didn't seem like a baby born days before. She seemed to have weeks.

"They are growing fast. Carlisle is researching, but we think it's the shape-shifter gene" Edward explained.

She squealed, waving her arms around, and I smiled. She had Edward's bronze hair, but my brown eyes with flecks of gold. Her skin was pale as Edward's. I carefully picked her up and held her close.

"She's gorgeous, really" I said and played with her little fingers.

"We didn't give them names. You gave us the options but I thought we should choose it together" he said.

"Oh… Ahn, I really liked Brianna Layla" I said. "It's different, like her"

"I agree. Brianna Layla Cullen"

Brianna. She gave me a smile and made the cutest sound. I chuckled and kissed her cheek and forehead. She held to the fabric of my shirt tightly, and snuggled a little before falling asleep.

"She knows who you are" Edward whispered. "Her mom"

I smiled at him, and gave him a kiss, before passing her to his arms. I walked to the boy's crib, and he was sleeping peacefully. His mahogany hair was exactly like mine. He had pale skin, but still more tanned than Brianna's. I caressed his back softly and he shifted a little, but continued to sleep. I brushed my finger on his cheek, and pulled a lock of hair from his forehead. He continued to sleep. Definitely had shape-shifter ability to sleep.

"David Nathan Cullen" I whispered. "A miracle, a gift of god"

Edward kissed my forehead and stood by my side for awhile. When David woke up I immediately took him in my arms, and played with him and Brianna as Edward and I sat on the floor with them. I was blowing raspberries on their tummies, and enjoying their squeals when suddenly Edward blew a raspberry on the side of my neck. I turned and smiled at him. He kissed me softly and rested his forehead against mine.

"Don't think I forgot we have to plan a wedding, Mrs. Cullen" he whispered.

"I'll be more than happy to do it" I said. "I love you"

"Love you. Forever"

I had always been the odd one out. The catgirl in a pack of wolves. The shape-shifter with vampires. And now, I would be the odd one compared to everyone. A vampire shape-shifter. But I didn't mind at all. This new life, that was only starting, would allow me to live forever, watch my children grow, and experience everything with Edward. Is there a better ending?

Well, it was only the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is it, guys! :D<strong>  
><strong>The story is over. I will post an epilogue, hopefully soon (I have the idea but didn't start writing it yet)<strong>

**I hope you liked this. I know in the beginning it was awful, grammatical errors, confusing stuff, weak plot-line... But I hope as time passed, and I believe I got a little better, this story improved. **

**Thanks for the review, the followings, and the favorites :)**

**I would love to know what you thought of the story, the ending, so, REVIEW, tell me what you thought, and if you didn't like it, well, it's okay, tell me what you wanted to happen... You know, Alternative Ending One-shots are always possible :D**

**Thanks everyone. **

**xoxo Luuh**


	16. Chapter 16 Epilogue

Things never changed, did they?

Edward and Bella had their wedding two months after she gave birth to Brianna and David and was transformed into a vampire. The children's growth was slowing down, easing the worried of the family. After all, if they continued aging in that rate, how long would they live?

Charles Swan had been at the wedding, with his fiancée, Sue Clearwater. He had walked Bella down the aisle, and played with Brianna and David at the reception. Of course, he had noticed his daughter's features in the kids and her new husband's too. He did not say anything, just congratulated his daughter and son-in-law for the beautiful family.

It was a big wedding. Not many people from Forks were invited, only those Bella truly considered friends. From La Push came the whole pack, Billy, Sue – with Charles –, and even Emily. She had assured Bella she understood what had happened in the past, and that it was just that, the past. Her one year-old daughter had Sam's eyes. Vampires, shape-shifters and werewolves from all over the world had been invited to see the celebration of love of the woman they had saved from the Volturi.

But as everything regarding the Cullens, the wedding wasn't as peaceful as expected. Edward showed his fatherly protectiveness on Brianna when Embry had set his eyes on her. The shape-shifter, who had been so close to Bella, especially during the complicated pregnancy, had imprinted on the beautiful baby girl. Bella held Edward back before he did something stupid and reminded him it was something more powerful than Embry's choice, and he did not see the baby romantically yet. It soothed Edward for a while, though he still wasn't fond of Embry for a long time.

They had moved three years later to Vancouver. That way they wouldn't be so far away from Charles or La Push.

Emmett and Rosalie married for the twelfth time since he was changed.

Jasper and Alice loved to help the kids to make messes, because they thought it was fun the exasperated look on Bella and Edward's faces.

Esme and Carlisle were delighted to see their family living a happy, complete life they never thought it was possible.

Eighteen years had passed and things continued to get more and more complicated.

Edward was lying with his head on Bella's lap while she read a book and he read the newspaper, when the front door of the Cullen mansion opened and slammed closed.

"Kids, careful" Bella said not taking her eyes from the book.

David, now a tall, dark-haired, charming, man, was laughing as he made his way to the kitchen with Alex following, clearly trying to hold his laughter.

"It's not funny, Embry" Brianna was whining while walking in the room holding hands with her boyfriend. She was now a woman. She could pass by Bella's sister-in-law, since her hair was still the same color as Edward's. Sometimes it saddened Bella to see her children were already adults, and independent.

"I'm sorry, beautiful" the still eighteen-years-old shape-shifter chuckled while wrapping his arms around her waist.

Edward growled low, and Bella warningly nudged him. He rolled his eyes and scowled at the newspaper.

"How was school?" Bella asked smiling at her daughter and her boyfriend.

"Great" Brianna grumbled before going to the kitchen.

"What did you do, dog?" Edward asked casually.

"Edward" Bella chastised while Brianna groaned "dad!" from the kitchen.

"Ahn, nothing" Embry said shrugging and Bella arched an eyebrow at him.

"A girl at school asked him out" Alex informed coming back from the kitchen with a plate full of food. "Brianna almost hit her"

"Brianna!" Bella scolded.

"_Almost_, mom" Brianna answered coming from the kitchen with a plate of salad. "That little…"

"Brianna" Edward cut her off softly.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

"Oh, but she did quite the spectacle" David laughed eating a cheeseburger and sitting by Bella's side and kissed her cheek after she kissed the side of his forehead like he was still a little boy. "She snapped, yelling profanities to the girl and then Embry dragged her away"

"Embry dragged her away?" Edward asked Embry pointedly, and he rolled his eyes at the over-protective vampire.

"He didn't manhandle me, dad, stop it" Brianna said softly.

"Sweetie, you have to be patient, and keep calm in such situations" Bella said.

Embry sat beside Brianna on the loveseat and she relaxed against him.

"Easy to say, mom. What if it was dad?" she retorted.

"Honey, my patience has been tested several times in the college campus the last years, believe me" Bella answered while Edward kissed her wedding ring and knuckles. Silently remembering her she was the only one for him.

"Okay, when Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward get all sweet, I'm out" Alex said getting up.

"Already, sweetie?" Bella asked sadly.

Edward nudged her discreetly. _Let the kids go and we can be alone again_, he thought.

"I'm going to see Samantha" Alex smiled. The boy was completely whipped for Emily and Sam's daughter. Maybe whipped was not the correct word for it, since he had imprinted on the girl almost a year ago.

"Well, tell Emily and Sam to show up" Bella said with a smile.

The boy ran out of the house and into the woods, quickly phasing and running to La Push.

But as mentioned before, things weren't always that simple.

Samantha did love Alex, but the relationship she had with David since they were fourteen complicated things a bit. Once Alex imprinted, and she was aware of it, David had broken up with her, letting the path free for his best friend. Yet, he still loved her and she still loved him, even if both tried to hide it. Alex visited her almost daily, in hopes she would fall for him and they could be together soon. But Samantha couldn't simply forget David.

With a scowl, David excused himself and went to his room.

Brianna frowned, worried about her brother, and Embry kissed her forehead, trying to sooth her somehow. Of course, Brianna knew what her brother was feeling. The deep connection she had with him since birth hardly ever allowed secrets between them. And she had told Embry, who was able to keep it hidden from Alex, even when they were phased.

Bella sighed sadly, and looked down at Edward with a sad smile which he returned.

"Are things ever simple in this family?" she asked her husband.

"But, what would be the fun in eternity?" he answered.

**THE END**


	17. WARNING, PLEASE READ

**AS MUCH AS I LOVE WRITING STORIES, IT IS A BIT STRESSFUL AND TIME-CONSUMING.**

**I HAVE RECEIVED A LOT OF COMPLAINTS ABOUT SOME STORIES – THE WRITING, THE PLOT, THE CHARACTERS – AND I KNOW IT'S ANNOYING THAT I START A LOT OF STORIES AND DON'T FINISH THEM. **

**I THINKG THAT NEXT YEAR, MY FREE TIME WILL BE SHORTENED, SO I WON'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO DO THIS ANYMORE. BUT IF I DO, I'LL KEEP WRITING AS MUCH AS I CAN. **

**BUT FOR NOW, I'M GONNA TAKE OFF SOME STORIES THAT ARE BOTHERING ME AND SOME READERS. _SHINING SUN_ AND _SUNSPOT_ ARE PROBABLY GOING TO BE TAKEN OFF, SINCE THOSE ARE THE ONES THAT BOTHER ME THE MOST AND I'M NOT PLANNING ON REWRITTING THEM NOW. **

**I'VE CREATED A POLL SO YOU ALL CAN VOTE ON WHICH STORIES SHOULD GO. **

**THE POLL WILL BE OPEN FOR A MONTH, BY DECEMBER 16TH FIVE STORIES WILL BE TAKEN OFF THE SITE. **

**PLEASE, VOTE TO HELP ME DECIDE :S**

**THANK YOU, **

**Luuh**


	18. BURNING DIAMONDS AWARDS - READ AND VOTE

**Hello my dear readers!**

First of all, I want to thank you all for the dedication, for coming back to read and reviewing... you've helped me write all my stories.

_*clears throat*_ Let me prepare my speech...

I'm so happy to announce that for the first time I was nominated for an award in the fanfiction world! \o/

**THE BURNING DIAMOND AWARDS**

Yesterday, it was announced I was nominated for **BEST STEFAN! **

_**Bella's Diary**_ definitely is my favorite, most dear, loved fic I've wrote. I admit I'm a bit biased but I do agree my Stefan is the best :P just kidding.

In the category, I'm running against emeraldphoenix23 (Buried Secrets 2: Blood), LoveToday15 (Queen of Kings), Mickibelle (The Natural In Supernatural), MysticEyesx (Dark Awakenings) and fanpire95 (The Reunion). All are amazing authors, I had already read most of those stories, I'm definitely going to check out the rest. You can also vote for Best Drama, Best Suspense, Best Kiss, Best Love Scene, Romance, Villain, Friendship, Bella, Damon, Elena, Suporting Character, Family Dynamic, Dynamic, Plot Twist, Slash, Series, Unsuspected/Unique Pairing, Overall Favorite Story and Author and Break-Through Author.

I can even express how thankful I am for my Stefan's nomination. No, I don't want to be dramatic, I just really don't know what to say. Stefan was the character that came most naturally, I didn't have to work much on him. He is perfect, I like to think I just highlighted that perfection :P

So, please, **VOTE!**

link:

crossoverawards . blogspot . com

Thank you all.

I promise an update will come soon.

xoxo Luuh

**VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**


End file.
